In Our Head
by Lucretia94
Summary: Se Harry non avesse mai incontrato Snape la sera del 2 Maggio 1998, se non avesse scoperto di dover morire per porre fine al suo nemico una volta per tutte, cosa avrebbe fatto? Avrebbe vissuto. E con lui Voldemort. Slash [Harry/Voldemort]
1. Prologo

2 Maggio 1998, Stamberga Strillante

Sul pavimento polveroso e graffiato della vecchia stamberga un lago di sangue si allargava dal corpo accasciato per terra. Una scia rossa si allontanava, lasciata dal grande serpente che, dopo aver attaccato letalmente, era tornato dal suo padrone, per poi abbandonare insieme la triste catapecchia, trionfanti nella consapevolezza che la bacchetta invincibile, la leggenda rivelatasi realtà, era finalmente loro di diritto.

Severus Snape respirava a fatica e perdeva sangue ininterrottamente. Con le ultime forze che gli restavano, tirò fuori dalle vesti una boccetta e se la portò alle labbra, svuotandone maldestramente il contenuto. La ferita sul collo smise di eruttare sangue e cominciò a chiudersi, mentre il suo corpo, parzialmente ristorato, recuperava le forse necessarie per combattere il veleno al quale si era abituato in lunghi mesi di preparazione per l'eventualità di un simile attacco.

Non poteva fermarsi e non poteva morire, non ancora. La sua missione non era ancora compiuta. L'uomo cercò di alzarsi in piedi, ma crollò rovinosamente in terra e perse i sensi.

Nessun altro mise piede nella Stamberga fino alla mattina seguente, e di certo nessun ragazzo dagli occhi verdi, neri capelli ribelli e una cicatrice a forma di saetta.


	2. Capitolo 1

"Assolto. Da tutte le accuse" disse Harry lasciando cadere il giornale sulla tavola della cucina della Tana e se stesso nella sedia accanto.

"Beh, era quello che ci aspettavamo, no? Abbiamo pure testimoniato in sua difesa." Fece notare Ron in tono vagamente risentito. Evidentemente anche a lui la situazione non piaceva un granché.

"Era ciò che dovevamo fare. Non potevamo lasciarlo marcire in Azkaban quando tutto ciò che ha fatto è stato obbedire all'ultimo desiderio di Dumbledore – contro la sua stessa volontà, devo specificare – soltanto per passare mesi sotto copertura, aiutandoci nell'ombra proprio quando ne avevamo più bisogno e assicurandosi che i Carrow non trasformassero Hogwarts in un vero campo di concentramento. Potrà anche non piacervi come persona, ma Severus Snape è un eroe. Si meriterebbe un Ordine di Merlino!"

Harry e Ron si scambiarono uno sguardo rassegnato. Non era la prima volta che sentivano quel discorso. Sembrava che l'ardore che Hermione provava per la sua campagna in difesa degli elfi domestici, C.R.E.P.A., si fosse trasferito sulla difesa dell'eroico ex-Mangiamorte e coraggiosissima spia, Snape. Speravano solo che la cosa fosse temporanea.

"Non dico che non sia stato coraggioso," riprese Harry con una piccola smorfia scettica che fece ridere sotto i baffi Ron, "e so che testimoniare in suo favore era l'unica cosa giusta da fare, soprattutto dopo che ci ha mostrato il suo Patronus e Kingsley ci ha assicurato che i documenti lasciati da Dumbledore al riguardo erano autentici, ma..." si interruppe, cercando di trovare le parole. "Quello che non capisco è, perché _? Perché_ ha fatto quel che ha fatto? Scusate se faccio fatica a credere che a spingerlo sia stata la sua nobiltà d'animo!" esclamò con uno sbuffo cui fece eco l'amico.

Hermione lanciò ad entrambi un occhiata tagliente, sospirò e rispose con l'aria paziente di qualcuno che deve spiegare ad un bambino la stessa cosa per l'ennesima volta.

"So che è difficile credere che abbia corso tutti quei rischi per mero altruismo e capisco che tu faccia fatica fidarti di lui, considerata la vostra storia personale e dopo quel che è successo la notte in cui Dumbledore...quella notte. Ma Dumbledore si è sempre fidato di Snape, ed evidentemente ha sempre avuto ragione. Gli esatti motivi per cui si fidava di Snape non sono affari nostri."

Harry sentì la rabbia montargli dentro. Hermione non capiva. E neanche Ron, in realtà. Erano tutti e due più o meno soddisfatti dalla spiegazione di Snape, convinti che adesso che Voldemort era morto e la guerra finita, tutti i problemi fossero stati risolti e lasciati alle spalle, ma lui non riusciva a fare altrettanto. Il suo istinto gli diceva che Snape nascondeva qualcosa, qualcosa di importante. Però non aveva idea di cosa, né aveva alcun modo per dimostrare che i suoi sospetti fossero in alcun modo fondati.

Sospirò, arrendendosi, almeno per il momento.

"Avete visto?" chiese Ron indicando la parte inferiore della prima pagina del giornale in un evidente tentativo di cambiare argomento. "Hogwarts riaprirà a settembre e la Preside McGonagall chiede aiuto di volontari per aiutare a riparare i danni."

Hermione posò la propria mano su quella del suo ragazzo e lo guardò preoccupata.

"Vuoi che andiamo ad aiutare?" Il suo tono sottintendeva l'argomento che si cercava sempre di evitare ma che era sempre presente, come un elefante invisibile nella stanza. Fred.

Ron abbassò il volto, cercando di nascondere la sua tristezza, ma annuì.

"Se potesse, lui sarebbe lì. Anche solo per riparare i passaggi segreti senza dare nell'occhio" disse con una piccola risata. Nessuno degli altri due chiese se ci sarebbe stato anche George.

Hermione annuì. "Allora ci andremo anche noi." Poi, come ricordandosi solo in quel momento, si voltò verso Harry e domandò con delicatezza. "Tu te la senti di venire?"

La risposta era no. Harry non era sicuro di poter rivedere così presto il luogo dove così tanti erano morti per causa sua, la Sala Grande dove aveva visto i cadaveri di Lupin, Tonks, Colin, Fred e tanti altri stesi per terra.

Ma rimandare sarebbe servito solo a ingigantire il problema fino a renderlo impossibile da affrontare. Non voleva che il suo ricordo di Hogwarts fosse quello di una strage. Hogwarts era la sua casa.

"Sì." Si sforzò di rispondere.

Hermione gli sorrise, si voltò per dare un bacio sulla guancia a Ron e cambiò efficacemente discorso.

o*o*o*o*o

 _Harry camminava sotto la volta degli alberi della Foresta proibita, al sicuro sotto il suo Mantello dell'Invisibilità, seguendo il suono dei passi di due Mangiamorte davanti a lui._

 _Pensava ai suoi amici e se li avrebbe visti mai più. Quello che stava facendo lo faceva anche per loro._

 _Chissà se si erano già accorti che lui se n'era andato? Probabilmente sì. Voldemort aveva concesso un ora per consegnare Harry Potter e loro non avevano preso in considerazione l'idea neanche per un istante. Speravano di poter trovare un incantesimo per spezzare la bolla protettiva intorno a Nagini cercando nella biblioteca, ma sessanta minuti non erano niente. Sarebbero passati in un battito di ciglia senza che loro avessero trovato nulla. Voldemort aveva di sicuro scelto un incantesimo complesso e poco conosciuto per proteggere il suo ultimo Horcrux._

 _Harry sapeva che era giunto il momento, quindi aveva lasciato che loro lo lasciassero indietro mentre correvano verso la biblioteca, si era avvolto nel mantello ed si era avviato verso la Foresta Proibita. I suoi amici non potevano più aiutarlo ed era tempo che lui si assumesse le sue responsabilità. Avrebbe affrontato Voldemort una volta per tutte._

 _Era arrivato ad una radura. Al centro c'era Voldemort. Alto, emaciato, pallido e troppo magro per sembrare sano, i suoi occhi rosso sangue scrutavano la foresta, intorno a lui un cerchio di Mangiamorte sussurranti._

 _Harry sentì un brivido scorrergli lungo la schiena. Di paura, certo, ma anche di rabbia, di odio. Per colpa di quell'essere il Mondo Magico stava vivendo la guerra più devastante nell'arco di secoli e tutto per la brama di potere di un pazzo psicopatico e fuori di testa._

 _Harry si nascose dietro il tronco di un grande albero e fece il punto della situazione. Aveva un piano. Non era un granché come piano, ma non c'era più tempo per rimandare. Il Fato lo aveva destinato come l'unico che potesse liberare il mondo dalla presenza di Voldemort, legando indissolubilmente il proprio futuro a quello di Riddle. E se il fato il fato voleva Harry vincitore, sarebbe venuto in suo soccorso come aveva fatto tante volte. Harry non sapeva che altro fare._

 _In poche parole, la sua unica chance era una gran botta di culo._

 _Inspirò a fondo cercando di sopprimere l'ansia che lo stava assalendo._

 _Il piano, doveva concentrarsi sul piano, e avere fiducia che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Altrimenti...preferiva non pensare a cosa sarebbe successo altrimenti._

 _Controllando che nessuno lo vedesse acquattato com'era tra i cespugli, si tolse il mantello e lo avvolse introno alla spada di Gryffindor, che poi si attaccò alla schiena con un incantesimo incollante._

 _Prese un altro respiro profondo, cercando di scacciare il nodo che gli stringeva la gola, e si alzò in piedi. Era pronto. O almeno tanto pronto quanto avrebbe mai potuto essere._

 _Fece i pochi passi che lo separavano dal bordo della radura uscendo in piena vista. Cadde immediatamente il silenzio e tutti gli sguardi si volsero verso di lui. Harry non se ne accorse quasi. Tutta la sua attenzione era incentrata su Voldemort, il quale ricambiò con uno sguardo intenso ed un lento sogghigno di trionfo._

" _Ciao, Tom" disse Harry, cercando di suonare provocatorio, e non tremante di nervosismo. A giudicare dal lampo negli occhi scarlatti del suo nemico, aveva funzionato. Ma Voldemort recuperò presto pieno controllo sulla propria espressione e distese le labbra sottili in un crudele ghigno di benvenuto._

" _Che piacere avere finalmente tra di noi il nostro_ famoso _Harry Potter. hai finito di nasconderti dietro i tuoi amici, aspettando che muoiano per te? Che coraggioso, e generoso, da parte tua aver finalmente deciso di mettere fine ai loro tormenti. Ma non affliggerti. Ti prometto che, se ti comporterai bene, la loro morte sarà rapida e indolore. Temo però di non poter dire lo stesso per la tua."_

 _Harry serrò i denti per la collera mentre quella pidocchiosa banda di smidollati tirapiedi ridacchiava alle parole del loro Signore. Gli striduli e infantili schiamazzi di Bellatrix in particolare potevano essere uditi al di sopra di tutti gli altri._

 _Con uno sguardo colmo di sfida e legittima furia, Harry sollevò la bacchetta di Biancospino che aveva vinto a Malfoy e cominciò a recitare il primo incantesimo che gli veniva in mente ogni volta che cominciava una battaglia._

 _Con i riflessi inumani di un serpente, Voldemort sollevò la Bacchetta di Sambuco e attaccò._

"Expelliarmus _"_

"Expulso _"_

 _Gli incantesimi si incontrarono a metà tra i due maghi ed esplosero._

 _Ma mentre la maledizione di Voldemort si sciolse nell'aria, l'incantesimo di disarmo di Harry proseguì indisturbato, colpendo la mano dell'altro mago. La Bacchetta di Sambuco schizzò via e volò dritta verso Harry, che l'afferro grazie ad un riflesso istintivo. Adesso aveva la bacchetta di Malfoy nella destra e quella di Sambuco nella sinistra._

 _Seguì un lungo, apparentemente infinito momento di silenzio. Harry, letteralmente a bocca spalancata, mosse lentamente il proprio attonito sguardo dalla Stecca della Morte nella sua mano a Voldemort, la cui espressione non era tanto diversa dalla sua._

 _Dopo un infinitesimo istante in cui i due semplicemente si guardarono negli occhi, Harry tornò in sé. Non aveva la minima idea di come il suo benedetto_ Expelliarmus _fosse riuscito a disarmare il Signore Oscuro, ma non aveva intenzione di mettere in dubbio la sua fortuna, non adesso che sapeva esattamente cosa fare._

 _Puntando la Bacchetta di Sambuco contro Nagini, pensò '_ Finite Incantatem _' e la bolla protettiva scoppiò. Prima che il grosso serpente avesse tempo di toccare terra, Harry la Appellò a sé, meravigliandosi distrattamente di quanto bene la Bacchetta di Sambuco funzionasse per lui._

 _Nagini volò rapidamente nella sua direzione, dimenandosi e contorcendosi nell'aria. Harry lasciò cadere la bacchetta di biancospino e afferrò la spada da dietro la propria schiena, posizionandola davanti a sé giusto in tempo per tagliare a metà la serpe gigante. Con un tonfo sordo, le due metà ancora guizzanti dell'ultimo Horcrux caddero in terra mentre una spesa nebbia nera e uno strillo spaccatimpani colmarono l'aria._

 _Tutti gli Horcrux, dal primo all'ultimo, erano stati distrutti._

 _Harry era così sopraffatto dalla semplice idea che finalmente buona parte della sua missione era giunta al termine, da non notare che l'urlo, che ancora continuava, non era più quello dell'Horcrux morente, ma di Voldemort, disperato e fuori di sé dalla furia. Harry ebbe appena il tempo di scostarsi di lato, accorgendosi del lampo viola che si muoveva verso di lui, prima di sentire il proprio braccio destro letteralmente esplodere._

 _Urlò come non aveva mai fatto prima. Il dolore era peggiore di qualsiasi cosa avesse mai provato, gli bruciava come fuoco nella carne, lungo tutte le vene del braccio. Cadde a terra colpendo proprio il braccio sinistro e ululando per il dolore insostenibile._

 _Sanguinava copiosamente, la testa che galleggiava come in un mare mosso e la vista che si annebbiava. Non conosceva nulla se non il dolore in cui stava annegando, fino a quando un paio di stivali in pelle non entrarono nel suo campo visivo._

"Crucio _"_

 _Strillò ancora e ancora, mentre la sua mente si frantumava e si dissolveva al ritmo forsennato del suo cuore e delle sue urla strazianti. Non riusciva a pensare a nulla e un oscurità sempre più invitante lo circondava lentamente. Aveva fatto ciò che poteva, Voldemort era mortale. Sarebbe bastato un Anatema Che Uccide per eliminarlo, e anche se era ancora, probabilmente, il più potente mago vivente, qualcuno, da qualche parte, sarebbe stato in grado di completare il compito che Harry non era abbastanza forte da portare a termine._

 _L'oscurità era dolce, allettante. Prometteva pace e silenzio e avanzava costantemente, spiegando le sue braccia come una madre che aspetta il figlio. Harry sapeva che stava per morire, ma semplicemente non riusciva a preoccuparsene. Anche il dolore stava sparendo in lontananza. O era Harry che si stava allontanando?_

 _Ma poi, con un crudele, spietato e accecante raggio di luce, era tornato, il corpo martoriato disteso nel terreno fangoso._

 _Contorno sul proprio fianco, Harry aprì gli occhi su una sostanza giallognola proprio affianco al suo volto. Vomito. E il fango su cui giaceva era in realtà terra intrisa del suo stesso sangue. L'odore che permeava l'aria gli diede un altro conato._

 _Si domandò lontanamente quale imperdonabile colpa avesse commesso perché non gli fosse permesso di morire nonostante tutto il sangue perso e il dolore che lo devastava in ondate sempre più frequenti. Ma naturalmente conosceva già la risposta._

" _Bentornato, Potter" sussurrò la glaciale e sibilante voce del suo torturatore, la sua collera bruciante a mala pena tenuta sotto controllo dietro un falso, inquietante tono di scherno._

 _Harry non riusciva a muoversi, neanche a sollevare il suo sguardo sfocato per regalare a Voldemort un ultima occhiata di sfida e disgusto._

 _Sentì qualcosa si soffice e freddo sfiorargli l'orecchia e rabbrividì quando realizzò che erano le labbra di Voldemort._

" _Non morirai qui, Harry." Promise l'alta voce sibilante, liscia e affilata come la lama di un pugnale. "E non morirai adesso. Hai ancora molte cose da vedere a questo mondo. La dolorosa e agonizzante morte di tutti coloro a cui tieni proprio davanti ai tuoi occhi impotenti, per esempio." Voldemort inspirò a fondo, come assaporando il delizioso aroma della sofferenza. "E quando sarà tutto finito, quando avrò goduto della tua disperazione e vergogna al punto di averle a nausea, ancora non morirai."_

 _Harry tremava da capo a piedi, per la rabbia, ma soprattutto per il dolore e il terrore. Il pensiero di cosa attendeva i suoi amici per colpa sua gli portava le lacrime agli occhi, ma se ne rese conto solo quando una delle lunghe dita di Voldemort gliele carezzò via delicatamente, in un gesto quasi amorevole che diede ad Harry un conato di disgusto._

" _Sai perché, Harry?" Voldemort sussurrò in quello che Harry realizzò dopo era Serpentese. "Perché mi hai insegnato qualcosa, oggi. Tu hai reso me, il grande Lord Voldemort, che più di chiunque prima è giunto vicino alla perfetta immortalità degli dei, mortale. Mi hai reso mortale, Harry. Confesso di non aver mai odiato nulla quanto la mia mortalità, eccetto forse te. E pensavo che se mai fossi stato privato dei miei carissimi tesori sarei stato debole e sconfitto nel mio proposito. Ma sai una cosa interessante, mia piccola, insulsa nemesi?" Voldemort chiese, e Harry serrò le palpebre contro la sensazione di denti affilati che scivolavano lungo la forma delicata del suo orecchio. Voldemort stava parlando con una fredda calma che Harry non aveva mai sentito sentito prima e che lo spaventava più di quanto avrebbero fatto urla furiose o uno scoppio di rabbia incontrollata._

" _Hai miseramente fallito, mio sciocco, patetico, tremante piccolo nemico. Io non sono debole. Hai distrutto i miei Horcrux ma ti illudi se credi di avermi sconfitto. Le Arti Oscure possono tutto. E ci vorrà del tempo, forse, ma avrò indietro ogni singolo pezzo di me che mi hai strappato. E tu sarai lì per assistere al completo fallimento dei tuoi vani sforzi e allo spreco della vita dei tuoi cari. Mi fai quasi pena." Aggiunse con una falsa risata, e si rialzò._

 _Harry sussultò. No, non era possibile. Gli Horcrux erano stati distrutti, definitivamente. Non potevano essere riparati. No._

 _Annaspò disperatamente, istintivamente, affondando le dita nel terreno, cercando di trovare qualcosa che potesse ancorarlo nel vortice che lo stava inghiottendo. E le sue dita incontrarono un oggetto lungo e sottile._

 _Una bacchetta. A giudicare dalla superficie irregolare, la Bacchetta di Sambuco. Doveva essergli scivolata di mano quando era caduto e Voldemort doveva averlo creduto troppo debole per utilizzarla._

 _Harry ringraziò mentalmente il cielo per l'arroganza del Signore Oscuro, mentre si preparava alla sua ultima mossa. La sua ultima possibilità._

 _Voldemort lo stava ora levitando dietro di sé, dandogli la schiena e camminandogli in fronte con l'andatura regale del signore vittorioso. Per un attimo gli balenò per la mente che ciò che stava per fare non era per niente da Gryffindor e Harry se ne compiacque. Voldemort meritava il peggio._

 _Con le sue ultime forze, sollevò la bacchetta, pensando a tutto ciò che Riddle aveva fatto, a tutto ciò che stava per fare, e sussurrò le due parole._

"Avada Kedavra _"_

 _Vide il lampo di luce verde dirigersi verso il mago oscuro, e il suo viso, voltatosi rapidamente, brevemente illuminato dall'abbagliante anatema. Voldemort venne avvolto dalla luce verde, il suo volto congelato in un espressione di sorpresa, e cadde a terra._

 _Nello stesso momento, l'incantesimo che teneva Harry sospeso in aria si spezzo e lui cadde nelle tenebre._

o*o*o*o*o

Harry si svegliò di soprassalto, sedendosi di scatto sul letto, le lenzuola aggrovigliate strette attorno alle sue gambe.

Mosse lo sguardo miope intorno, scorgendo nel buio le forme famigliari della camera di Ron.

Era al sicuro. Era tutto finito. Solo un incubo.

O un ricordo, per essere più precisi.

Cercando di calmare il respiro affannoso, si passò una mano tra i capelli bagnati di sudore. Quando la riabbassò, ai fievoli raggi di luna che filtravano dalle persiane scorse le cicatrici.

La mano sinistra e tutto il braccio erano percorsi da profonde e lunghe cicatrici dai bordi slabbrati e in rilievo, che percorrevano la sua pelle altrimenti liscia come solchi di aratro in un campo lasciati da un contadino ubriaco.

La maledizione con cui Voldemort lo aveva colpito aveva letteralmente fatto esplodere il suo sangue nella zona colpita, facendo scoppiare tutti i vasi sanguigni superficiali verso l'esterno. Il sangue aveva raggiunto una temperatura tanto alta da cauterizzare la ferita, che quindi aveva smesso di sanguinare relativamente in fretta, ma aveva reso pressoché impossibile eliminare le cicatrici, anche perché a lasciarle era stato un Incantesimo Oscuro.

La maledizione era pensata per debilitare un nemico e possibilmente lasciargli dei segni indelebili, ma non ucciderlo. Per questo le arterie non erano esplose e l'emorragia si era fermata relativamente in fretta. Ma il calore dell'esplosione serviva anche per rendere tutto più doloroso.

Secondo i resoconti dei Mangiamorte che erano stati catturati, dopo la morte di Voldemort la maggior parte dei suoi seguaci era caduta nel caos. Bellatrix aveva cercato inutilmente, nel mezzo di un pianto isterico, di rianimare il suo Signore, e quando aveva fallito aveva tentato di sfogare la sua rabbia su Harry. Ma Narcissa Malfoy l'aveva fermata, dicendole che Potter era già morto e che il modo migliore per punire l'assassino del suo amato padrone era uccidere tutti coloro cui Potter aveva tenuto. Bellatrix le diede ascolto e insieme ad alcuni altri seguaci fanatici si era scagliata su Hogwarts, dando di nuovo inizio alla battaglia.

Ma a quanto pareva, Narcissa Malfoy aveva mentito a sua sorella. La versione ufficiale della stampa, abilmente manipolata dal denaro dell'antica famiglia purosangue, era che Narcissa e suo marito, resisi conto che Harry Potter era ancora vivo dopo essersi avvicinati al suo corpo, avevano appositamente sviato la violenza dei loro compagni Mangiamorte per proteggere la vita del Salvatore, che sconfiggendo Colui Che Non Deve Essere Nominato li aveva liberati dalla loro penosa condizione di schiavi involontari dell'Oscuro Signore, il quale aveva tenuto loro e il loro unico figlio ostaggi nella loro stessa casa per quasi un anno.

La versione cui Harry credeva era che i Malfoy avessero capito all'istante che la nave di Voldemort stava colando a picco e che dovevano cambiare barca il più presto possibile. E quale modo migliore per assicurarsi, se non il perdono, almeno l'indulgenza dei loro futuri accusatori che salvare la vita del Salvatore? Harry era sicuro che non fosse stata la gratitudine a guidare le loro azioni, ma il fatto rimaneva che senza il loro intervento, se non avessero preso il suo corpo esanime e non lo avessero portato d'urgenza al San Mungo, Harry sarebbe morto.

Bellatrix si era lanciata contro i difensori di Hogwarts e Molly Weasley l'aveva affrontata per vendicare suo figlio, riuscendo a ferirla gravemente. Harry avrebbe davvero voluto godersi la scena in prima persona.

Un grugnito di protesta giunse dal letto di Ron. "T'tto b'ne?" Biascicò.

Harry annuì prima di rendersi conto che al buio l'amico non l'avrebbe visto e rispondere a voce.

"Tutto ok. Solo...solo ricordi."

Ron rimase in un silenzio comprensivo. Anche a lui capitava di avere incubi.

"Hai voglia di parlarne?"

"No" Harry scosse la testa, passandosi di nuovo la mano tra i capelli. Era sfinito. "No, è meglio se torniamo a dormire. Domani abbiamo del lavoro da fare, giusto?" fece notare, cercando di trasmettere un po' di allegria al suo tono.

Sentì Ron inspirare a fondo. "Sì, infatti. Non sarà una giornata facile." Sospirò. "Buona notte" disse, ed Harry lo sentì voltarsi dall'altra parte nel letto.

" 'Notte" sussurrò in risposta, tornando a sdraiarsi anche lui.

La mattina dopo li attendevano le rovine di Hogwarts.

o*o*o*o*o

Hogwarts era...Harry non sapeva se era messa meglio o peggio dell'ultima volta che l'aveva vista. Certo, la mancanza di cadaveri disseminati in terra e pozze di sangue in cui scivolare era indubbiamente un vantaggio. E i cumuli di macerie accumulati negli angoli avevano un aria piuttosto ordinata, nella misura in cui un cumulo di macerie può essere ordinato. Ma la visione dei muri crollati, delle statue distrutte e delle pareti ricoperte di bruciature da incantesimo che altri incantesimi non erano ancora riusciti a cancellare era sconfortante.

Harry sapeva, quando aveva deciso di venire, che la scuola era ridotta abbastanza male da indurre la Professoressa MacGonagall, ora Preside, a mettere un annuncio sul Profeta per richiedere l'intervento di volontari. Evidentemente, gli elfi domestici, che pure si vedevano indaffarati in ogni angolo, per una volta disposti a mostrarsi mentre lavoravano anziché farlo mentre nessuno guardava, non erano sufficienti. Non potevano occuparsi di ricostruire le barriere magiche che Voldemort aveva abbattuto prima della Battaglia, quello era un lavoro da maghi.

Ed erano molti i maghi e le streghe che quel giorno di Agosto si erano radunati in Sala Grande per mettere a disposizione il loro potere e alimentare il Cuore delle Barriere, come si chiamava la pietra fondante delle difese di Hogwarts. Voldemort non era stato in grado di apportare danni permanenti al Cuore, ma lo aveva indebolito. Per questo era necessario l'intervento dei volontari per "ricaricarlo come una pila", aveva detto Hermione quando aveva spiegato loro il procedimento. Una volta "ricaricato" il cuore, le Barriere sarebbero tornate a funzionare esattamente come prima.

Nella folla, Harry scorse pressoché tutti i membri dell'Ordine, escluso Kingsley Shakebolt, che evidentemente era troppo impegnato con il suo incarico di ministro. Hagrid non poteva partecipare al rito, non essendo legalmente autorizzato a fare magia, ma li aveva accolti all'ingresso con un abbraccio stritola ossa.

C'erano molti adulti che Harry non aveva mai visto e anche vari suoi coetanei, tra cui Ernie, Susan, Hanna, Justin, persino quel rompiscatole di Zacharias Smith. Le sorelle Patil, Cho Chang, Lavender, Dean Thomas, molti altri Gryffindor. E in un angolo, separati dagli altri in modo piuttosto evidente, persino un paio Slytherin. Harry era abbastanza sicuro che si trattasse di Zabini e Dafne Greengrass, ma andava più che altro per esclusione. C'erano anche altri Slytherin, ma erano tutti più giovani: dei coetanei di Harry, alcuni non si erano presentati, altri non avrebbero potuto anche volendo, come Crabbe ovviamente, ma anche come Goyle, già rinchiuso ad Azkaban, o Malfoy, in attesa di essere processato. Della Parkinson naturalmente (fortunatamente) non se ne vedeva l'ombra.

Il rito di "ricarica" del Cuore fu molto più semplice e rapido di quanto Harry si fosse aspettato. Sotto la guida sicura e pratica della Professoressa MacGonagall, tutti i volontari si disposero in cerchio e alzarono le loro bacchette, recitando come da istruzioni quanto la Preside stava dicendo. La formula era abbastanza semplice da essere pronunciata senza problemi da tutti quanti. Quando tutti ebbero ripetuto le parole magiche, Harry avrebbe potuto giurare di aver sentito la magia fuoriuscire da sé e dagli altri astanti, concentrarsi nel centro esatto del cerchio e poi scendere verso le fondamenta del castello. A conferma delle sue percezioni, si sentì subito più stanco, buona parte della sua energia scesa a rimpolpare le difese di Hogwarts.

Per ringraziare chi era venuto a dare il proprio contributo per permettere la riapertura di Hogwarts in settembre, la Preside MacGonagall aveva fatto preparare agli elfi domestici uno spuntino da servire ai volontari come un buffet. Piccoli tavoli ricoperti di sandwich, salatini, fette di pasticci di carne e di torte di tutti i tipi spuntarono nella Sala Grande, insieme ad abbastanza sedie e panche per permettere a tutti di sedersi. Era una piccola festa e la gente cominciò ad avvicinarsi ai tavoli e a chiacchierare.

Harry, Ron ed Hermione si unirono ai loro coetanei, parlando di come si stavano riprendendo dalla guerra ma cercando di mantenere un tono leggero. Harry fu sorpreso di vedere come per molti di loro non fosse difficile. Molti dei presenti avevano passato ad Hogwarts tutto il precedente anno scolastico e avevano potuto sostenere i M.A.G.O. nonostante i disordini causati dalla fine della guerra, e si approntavano dunque a cominciare la vita da maghi e streghe diplomati. Ernie aveva trovato lavoro al ministero, Susan stava cominciare il corso per divenire Auror, volendo seguire le orme della zia Amelia Bones.

Avevano tutti quanti superato il trauma della guerra e si apprestavano ad andare avanti.

Harry era davvero l'unico ad avere l'impressione che non fosse finita? Possibile che nessun altro sentisse quell'inquietudine, come se il pericolo continuasse ad attendere dietro l'angolo, celato ma non meno presente? Voldemort era morto, dannazione! Perché non riusciva a rilassarsi e andare oltre come facevano gli altri?

Persino i Weasley ce la stavano facendo. Il lutto per Fred era stato terribile. Harry aveva visto varie volte la Signora Weasley, e anche il Signor Weasley, sull'orlo delle lacrime, soprattutto quando cominciavano una frase dicendo 'Fred e George' solo per poi accorgersi che uno dei due gemelli se n'era andato per sempre. Ma avevano comunque trovato la forza per continuare le loro vite. George, anche se non era tra i volontari, aveva riaperto il negozio di Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes e aveva chiesto a Ron se voleva dirigerlo insieme a lui. Il Signor Weasley aveva potuto assumere una carica di una certa rilevanza nel Ministero, dipartimento per le Relazioni con i Babbani. Naturalmente, il suo nuovo incarico gli piaceva molto. Bill e Fleur vivevano sempre a Villa Conchiglia e avevano appena scoperto di attendere l'arrivo di un nuovo Weasley.

Andava tutto bene. Eppure Harry sentiva che c'era qualcosa di sbagliato e cominciava a temere di stare divenendo pazzo. Secondo Hermione era semplicemente lo stress accumulato in tanti anni in cui non aveva mai potuto abbassare la guardia e la stanchezza degli ultimi mesi passati a dare la caccia agli Horcrux. La sua amica sosteneva che col tempo gli sarebbe passato e che avrebbe imparato a godersi una vita tranquilla. Harry sperava davvero che avesse ragione, perché tutto ciò che desiderava era poter essere normale, non un eroe e paladino della giustizia come lo presentavano i giornali.

Gli altri continuavano a chiacchierare. Harry sentiva che presto sarebbe arrivato il suo turno di parlare dei suoi progetti per il futuro e non sapeva cosa dire. Si sentiva soffocare tra tutta quella gente allegra e serena.

Prese da parte Ron e gli sussurrò nell'orecchio.

"Io ho bisogno di prendere un po' d'aria, esco a farmi un giro nel parco."

Ron gli lanciò uno sguardo un po' preoccupato. "Vuoi che venga con te?"

Harry scosse la testa. "No, tutto ok." Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa in più per spiegare come si sentiva ma non sapeva da dove cominciare. Aveva già parlato ai suoi amici della sua inquietudine e del bisogno che ultimamente lo assaliva di starsene un po' da solo e loro l'avevano accettato come il suo modo di gestire i traumi della guerra. In fondo, loro due avevano l'un l'altro ma Harry e Ginny...le cose si erano raffreddate, tra loro due. Non che ci fosse alcuno screzio evidente, erano sempre amici come prima, ma Ginny non era corsa tra le braccia del suo ex-ragazzo quando la guerra era finita e Harry non se l'era sentita di fare il primo passo. Sapeva che per il momento non avrebbe potuto essere un buon fidanzato.

Ron annuì e Harry si incamminò verso l'uscita della Sala Grande cercando di non farsi notare. Uscì dal castello, camminando verso la riva del lago, sovrappensiero. Lui e i suoi amici sarebbero tornati ad Hogwarts per il loro settimo anno, anche se in teoria lo avevano saltato. Erano stati così tanti i ragazzi, anche di anni più giovani, che avevano perso buona parte o tutto il precedente anno scolastico per nascondersi dalle persecuzioni, che la Preside aveva stabilito che chiunque lo desiderasse aveva la possibilità di riprendere da dove aveva lasciato. Chi, come Ginny, aveva perso solo un paio di mesi e non si trovava al quinto o al settimo anno poteva riprendere dall'anno successivo. Chi invece doveva prepararsi per sostenere G.U.F.O. o M.A.G.O., anche se non aveva perso tutto l'anno era caldamente incoraggiato a ricominciarlo da capo, ragion per cui praticamente tutti i compagni di Casa di Harry sarebbero tornati a settembre.

Era contento che la MacGonagall stesse dando a tutti le stesse possibilità. Per un attimo, Harry aveva temuto che la Preside e il Ministero condonassero a lui e agli altri giovani "eroi di guerra" i M.A.G.O. in segno di ringraziamento per il loro ruolo nella sconfitta di Voldemort, come aveva suggerito Rita Skeeter sul profeta. Avrebbe dovuto saperlo che la nuova Preside non era il tipo di persona da permettere simili favoritismi. Dare la caccia agli Horcrux non aveva in alcun modo migliorato la competenza di Harry in Pozioni, e quella competenza gli serviva se voleva diventare un Auror.

Scuotendosi dai suoi pensieri, Harry si rese conto di dove la sua pensierosa passeggiata lo aveva portato.

Era all'imbocco del sentiero nella foresta su cui aveva seguito i due Mangiamorte, il giorno della battaglia. Il sentiero che conduceva alla radura dove aveva ucciso Voldemort e dove si era procurato le cicatrici che gli deturpavano il braccio e il dorso della mano sinistra.

Guardò la fenditura tra gli alberi intensamente ed ebbe l'impressione che questa ricambiasse il suo sguardo e che lo stesse chiamando.

Harry fece un paio di passi avanti prima di fermarsi, indeciso. Non era sicuro che fosse una buona idea. Aveva un cattivo presentimento e sentiva l'ansia che lo aveva assillato negli ultimi mesi salirgli alla gola. Ma aveva bisogno di un senso di chiusura e sperava che andare dove era finito tutto lo aiutasse a convincersi definitivamente che era _davvero_ tutto finito.

La foresta continuava ad invitarlo con il fruscio delle sue foglie nel vento, come il canto di una sirena, e Harry riprese a camminare.

Superato il limite degli alberi, i suoi occhi ci misero qualche istante ad adattarsi al contrasto tra la penombra e la luce estiva dell'esterno, ma non si fermo. Camminò per un tempo che gli parve lunghissimo e al tempo stesso troppo breve e alla fine raggiunse la radura.

Era solo una macchia di erba ingiallita in un cerchio di alberi secolari. Nessun segno indelebile rimasto in ricordo dell'epica battaglia qui combattuta, nessuno scheletro o cumulo di cenere dove il corpo di Voldemort era caduto. Era tutto molto anti-climatico.

Per qualche ragione indecifrabile, Harry si sentì terribilmente stanco e si lasciò scivolare a terra, sedendosi a gambe incrociate, gli occhi che percorrevano la distesa d'erba contornata da tronchi.

Era un po' deluso. Non sapeva con esattezza cosa si era aspettato, ma si rendeva conto adesso di essersi aspettato _qualcosa_ mentre qui non c'era proprio niente.

Hermione ha ragione, pensò Harry. È finita, dovrei davvero lasciarmi tutto alle spalle. Non ha senso tormentarsi così, e per cosa, poi? Qui non c'è nulla, è davvero tutto finito.

C'era una punta di amarezza nei suoi pensieri, perché il suo istinto aveva continuato a insistere che non poteva ancora permettersi di abbassare la guardia e anche in quel momento lo avvertiva di stare attento, ma tutto intorno a lui, dai volti sereni dei suoi amici al silenzio tranquillo della foresta gli stava dicendo che il suo istinto si sbagliava ed era eccessivamente paranoico.

Cercando di zittire il campanello d'allarme che gli suonava nel cervello, Harry si sdraiò sul prato e chiuse gli occhi. Respirò a fondo, cercando di rilassarsi.

Andava tutto bene. Era tutto finito. Andava tutto bene.

Continuò ripeterselo in una nenia sonnolenta che, abbinata alla sua stanchezza, lo fece addormentare prima di rendersene conto.

o*o*o*o*o

Quando si svegliò il sole era calato abbastanza da lasciare la radura immersa nell'ombra.

Non si sentiva bene. Ricordava di aver sognato una nebbia nera che lo avvolgeva e gli penetrava la pelle come aghi, per poi dirigersi verso la sua testa. E la sua cicatrice gli aveva fatto male come non accadeva dalla morte di Riddle.

Si portò la mano alla fronte, sfiorandosi la cicatrice ancora dolorante e con un senso di orrore e confusione vide la punta delle proprie dita macchiate di sangue. Saltò in piedi di scatto.

Non è possibile, pensò guardandosi intorno freneticamente. Un giramento di testa per essersi alzato tropo in fretta gli diede un conato di vomito e Harry si piegò in due.

Non si sentiva per niente bene. Come se avesse mangiato troppo. Aveva mal di testa e si sentiva stordito, come quando ci si sveglia dopo aver dormito di pomeriggio.

Respirò a fondo, cercando di calmare se stesso e la nausea.

Com'era possibile che la cicatrice avesse sanguinato? Le uniche volte che lo aveva fatto era stato quando Harry aveva avuto una visione o Voldemort era stato molto vicino, e nessuna delle sue opzioni era possibile adesso. Giusto?

E allora perché, perché, _perché_?

Poi capì, e scoppiò in una risata sollevata e vagamente isterica. La cicatrice non poteva aver sanguinato per conto suo, Harry doveva essersela grattata nel sonno. Era tutto lì, semplicemente l'effetto di un altro incubo.

Tirando un altro sospiro di sollievo, si incamminò veloce sul sentiero di ritorno. Non aveva nessuna voglia di passare in quel luogo un altro istante e in ogni caso neppure il sollievo era riuscito a fargli passare la nausea e il mal di testa.

Immaginò le calde coperte del suo letto alla Tana e il soffice materasso. In quel momento, tutto quel che voleva era dormire.

o*o*o*o*o

Dov'era...? Era cambiato qualcosa, cosa...? un nuovo corpo...sì, un nuovo corpo. Uno diverso.

Ricordava...

Ricordava di essere stato chiamato da una luce, come un fuoco nel buio. Era così caldo, così forte, e lui era così debole e freddo. Era sottile, più del vapore. Gli sarebbe bastato un soffio, lo sapeva, per disperdersi per sempre. Ma per quanto l'aria soffiasse e per quanto lui non avesse la forza per tenersi insieme, continuava ad esistere. Nulla più che fumo nell'aria, eppure incatenato alla terra.

No, non incatenato. Ancorato. Era ancorato. Lo aveva voluto lui stesso, no? per non dissolversi come nebbia al sole. Ne era sicuro. No. Sì. Forse. Sì, ne era sicuro. Era difficile pensare in quel calore, dopo così tanto freddo.

Calore. Doveva pensare, doveva capire. Dov'era?

I suoi pensieri e ricordi si facevano lentamente sempre più distinti, più lucidi.

Aveva seguito la luce, l'aveva raggiunta. C'era entrato ed era stato molto meglio di tutte le volte prima.

Quali volte prima? È vero, era già entrato nel calore prima, ma non era mai stato così. Il calore dei serpenti è effimero, fugace, e la loro capacità di dare conforto ad una mente, e lucidità di pensiero, è molto scarsa. È così per tutti gli animali. Giusto, era stato dentro molti animali e nessuno era durato a lungo, tranne Nagini. Nagini...

Era successo qualcosa nel frattempo, non era stato uno spirito senza corpo per tutto questo tempo. Ma cosa?

Frustrato, si trovò a pensare che l'ultima volta non era stato così debole e pateticamente confuso. L'ultima volta che era stato sbalzato fuori dal suo corpo era comunque riuscito a scegliere un luogo dove andare, anche se si era trattato più che altro di istinto. Era andato in Albania, nelle cui foreste aveva trovato uno dei suoi tesori, e lì aveva vagato a lungo, fino a che non aveva trovato la sua Nagini, e poi un altro essere umano. Non riusciva a ricordare il suo nome.

La paura lo assalì come un onda.

Dov'erano i suoi tesori? E Nagini? Perché era così debole? Cos'era successo ai suoi tesori?

La risposta sorse da qualche angolo recondito della sua memoria che la sua mente cosciente non aveva ancora raggiunto: distrutti. Tutti quanti.

Si agitò in preda ad un terrore irrazionale, animalesco, folle. Si contorse su se stesso come la testa mozzata di un serpente, quale era. E con lui si contorse un corpo. Un corpo vero, umano. Sentì, come le sentisse per la prima volta, le lenzuola che strusciavano contro la pelle, e la sensazione era così intensa dopo aver passato tanto tempo senza sentire nulla da essere quasi dolorosa.

Il dolore psichico, perché di certo non era fisico, lo aiutò a tornare in sé. Prima di tutto doveva ricordare.

Lentamente e a fatica, come avanzando nella neve alta che continuamente cerca di farti affondare, radunò i suoi ricordi.

Lui era Voldemort, il Signore Oscuro, erede di Salazar. Nato Tom Riddle, aveva ucciso quello sporco babbano di cui aveva ricevuto il nome. Era diventato immortale e, tesoro dopo tesoro, vittoria dopo vittoria, era quasi arrivato a conquistare l'intero mondo magico.

Ma poi c'era stata la Profezia, il bambino nella culla, il lampo di luce, e poi solo dolore e desolazione. Era stato debole e confuso anche allora, ma anche se da lontano, anche se incapace di tornare dai suoi tesori da solo, senza aiuto, aveva sentito che c'erano ancora, intatti, vivi. Col tempo aveva smesso di sentirli ma sapeva che c'erano. E quando aveva avuto l'occasione era tornato ed era andato a caccia di ciò che poteva ridargli un corpo, ridargli l'immortalità. Ma il suo servitore era stato debole, si era lasciato sconfiggere dal ragazzino con la cicatrice, e lui era stato di nuovo poco più che spirito, solo aria dotata di istinto di sopravvivenza. Aveva dovuto attendere due anni prima che un altro servitore si facesse avanti. E c'era voluto un altro anno prima che il piano per riavere indietro il suo corpo andasse in porto, ma ne sarebbe valsa la pena. Tutto ciò che desiderava a quel punto era distruggere quel ragazzino, l'insignificante marmocchio della profezia che già due volte aveva ridotto l'immortale Lord Voldemort in uno stato indegno della sua grandezza. Era riuscito a strappare al ragazzo la protezione che la sua madre mezzosangue gli aveva lasciato, ma Potter era fuggito. E di nuovo l'anno successivo, distruggendo la profezia, e Voldemort non aveva potuto scoprire cosa fosse esattamente che rendeva un incompetente e patetico piccolo maghetto un avversario degno di lui. Il dolore che aveva provato cercando di possedere quel corpo era stato così intenso da convincerlo a cambiare tattica.

Potter non era nulla senza Dumbledore a proteggerlo, e Voldemort era abbastanza forte da poter finalmente conquistare il mondo magico, non appena il vecchio ficcanaso avesse tirato le cuoia. Malfoy era stato debole e deludente esattamente quanto suo padre, ma Severus aveva dimostrato la sua lealtà. Severus era sempre stato il migliore dei suoi servi. Un peccato che abbia dovuto morire, ma solo così la Bacchetta poteva appartenere a Voldemort. E la Bacchetta era fondamentale, perché il maledetto Potter aveva trovato i suoi tesori. Al tempo non sapeva se li aveva solo trovati o anche distrutti. Era pur sempre difficile distruggere un Horcrux. Ma il diario era stato distrutto anni prima, e né l'anello, né il medaglione né la coppa erano al loro posto. Era naturale che Voldemort fosse disposto a sacrificare il suo miglior seguace per avere la certezza di poter finalmente eliminare Potter.

Quando Potter si era presentato in quella radura, quando al Bacchetta aveva tradito Voldemort per servire il suo nemico, quando Nagini era stata tagliata a metà davanti ai suoi occhi, Voldemort aveva capito. Lo aveva visto negli occhi del ragazzo, in quell'espressione di stupefatto trionfo. Li aveva distrutti tutti: l'anello, il medaglione, la coppa, persino la tiara, e ora Nagini. Aveva distrutto tutti i suoi tesori.

Mai in vita sua era stato così furioso, terrorizzato, impotente. Non era estraneo all'odio ma mai prima d'allora aveva odiato in modo così bruciante.

Aveva preso la sua vecchia, fedele bacchetta di tasso, e aveva ferito Potter, abbastanza da soffrire ma non morire. Rispetto a ciò che Potter meritava, la morte sarebbe stata una liberazione.

Era comunque andato tutto storto. Anche se in preda al dolore, dissanguato e in fin di vita al punto che Voldemort stesso aveva dovuto rianimarlo, il ragazzo lo aveva sconfitto di nuovo, colpendolo subdolamente alle spalle, proprio come aveva subdolamente distrutto i suoi tesori.

Ma Voldemort era davvero il più grande mago di tutti i tempi e anche se non aveva ancora vinto, non aveva ancora perso. Non era morto e ciò significava che Potter non era riuscito a trovare uno dei suoi Horcrux.

Quale, però? Voldemort non si fregiava del titolo di miglior Legilimens del mondo magico senza ragione, gli era bastato uno sguardo diretto negli occhi del ragazzo per vedere il suo ricordo di quei suoi due amichetti che si vantavano di aver distrutto coppa e diadema con il veleno di basilisco. Il _suo_ basilisco, il dono lasciato da Salazar e che Potter, sempre il maledetto Potter, aveva ucciso.

Dunque qual'era l'orciuolo che lo aveva tenuto in vita anche quando la distruzione di tutti gli altri e del suo corpo lo aveva lasciato debole come mai prima?

Non lo sapeva, e aveva sempre detestato non sapere. Ma aveva altre domande, meno frustranti, su cui concentrarsi. Dove si trovava? Di chi era il corpo che lo stava ospitando? Aveva sempre creduto impossibile possedere un corpo umano con tanto agio se non si era stati invitati dall'umano in questione (con gli animali era tutto più semplice). Ma se era stato invitato, non se ne era accorto e non era certamente stata una scelta razionale da parte sua. Era solamente entrato, senza invito, come se stesse semplicemente tornando a casa. Com'era possibile che questo corpo gli fosse apparso tanto invitante e accogliente? Forse apparteneva ad uno dei suoi seguaci, forse era stato il suo Marchio ad attrarlo.

Si concentrò, immaginando di aprire occhi che non aveva, e si guardò intorno. Anche solo provare a uscire dai ristretti confini di sé stesso era terribilmente stancante, ma doveva sapere. La prima cosa che vide, o meglio sentì, fu il sonno agitato del suo ospite, tormentato da incubi. No, ricordi. Si concentrò sulle sensazioni e immagini che affollavano lo strato più superficiale della mente dell'ospite. Incantesimi che volavano, le mura di Hogwarts che crollavano, un incendio, una foresta con dentro una radura circondata da figure umane avvolte di nero. Una figura solitaria al centro, cerea e dagli occhi rossi. Un colpo di spada, le membra guizzanti di un serpente decapitato e poi dolore dolore dolore.

Si ritrasse, sottraendosi alle sensazioni lasciate dai ricordi. Cominciò a scavare più a fondo, più in fretta, alla ricerca del nucleo, dell'identità, del nome con cui il suo ospite definiva se stesso. Sospettava, ma non voleva crederci, e continuò a scendere, attraverso altri ricordi che non riusciva a interpretare, emozioni che lo assordavano con la loro estraneità, e più giù ancora, anche se più si sforzava, più si allontanava dal poco che restava di se stesso per immergersi nell'altro, più si sentiva come svanire. Quando arrivò alla sua risposta si ritrasse con un urlo di rabbia.

Harry Potter. Di tutti i possibili involucri per la sua anima stanca, proprio quel maledetto moccioso, infame, vile, disgustoso, patetico, miserabile mostriciattolo.

Lo odiava. LO ODIAVA.

Doveva ucciderlo, distruggerlo, annientarlo, come lui aveva distrutto i suoi tesori. I suoi tesori.

Ma non poteva. Era di gran lunga troppo debole per cercarsi un altro ospite o, odiava ammetterlo, anche solo per fare del male a quello nel cui corpo si trovava. Nelle sue condizioni, non sarebbe riuscito a prendere il controllo di quegli arti per fare sì che il ragazzo si uccidesse con le sue stesse mani.

Era possibile che fosse il legame che aveva con Potter attraverso la cicatrice ad aver reso il corpo del bamboccio tanto accogliente. Eppure...c'era qualcosa che gli sfuggiva. La sensazione che Potter dava gli ricordava qualcosa...ma cosa?

All'improvviso ricordò. Gli ricordava la sensazione che provava quando possedeva il corpo di Nagini. Il suo Horcrux Nagini.

Quando l'ultima tessera del puzzle si posizionò al suo posto, rese ovvio qualcosa di cui Voldemort avrebbe dovuto rendersi conto molto, molto prima. Se avesse avuto una bocca, avrebbe urlato.


	3. Capitolo 2

Capitolo 2

Harry si svegliò nel mezzo della notte, destato da un urlo che era uscito dalla sua stessa bocca. Era furioso. Si guardò intorno cercando di capire se fosse successo qualcosa. La camera era illuminata dai lievi raggi di luce che precedono l'alba, il letto di Ron disfatto ma vuoto. Harry pensò distrattamente che l'amico doveva essere andato a fare visita ad Hermione nell'ex-camera dei gemelli. Si impose di respirare a fondo. Detestava svegliarsi così di soprassalto, con l'impressione che i suoi incubi si fossero avvinghiati a lui tanto stretti da averlo seguito nella realtà. Non ricordava neanche che cosa avesse sognato, probabilmente uno dei soliti scenari. In cui Ron pingeva inginocchiato accanto al cadavere di Hermione, accusando Harry di non averla salvata. In cui Bellatrix uccideva Sirius ancora e ancora davanti ai suoi occhi. In cui Ginny veniva sventrata da una maledizione che aveva preso per proteggere Harry. Alcune volte sognava che dopo aver finalmente ucciso Voldemort, dopo aver visto il suo corpo cadere in terra e aver creduto che fosse finalmente tutto finito, qualcuno lo chiamasse e Harry si voltasse soltanto per vedere Tom Riddle, ancora vivo e più forte di prima. 'È merito tuo, Harry' diceva Riddle nell'incubo 'nessuno di noi può morire finché l'altro vive'.

Harry trovava quasi ironico che Voldemort venisse a tormentarlo nei suoi sogni con una storpiatura della Profezia che non aveva mai conosciuto per intero.

Si lasciò cadere tra le lenzuola, gli strascichi della furia che lo aveva svegliato ancora presenti, ma distanti, come se appartenessero a qualcun altro. Si mise a fissare il soffitto, cercando di svuotare la mente, come aveva provato a fare tutte le sere dopo la Battaglia, da quando gli incubi avevano cominciato a tormentarlo. Ma non importava quanto a fondo respirasse o quanto cercasse di rilassarsi, quel mal di testa che aveva dal pomeriggio precedente non se ne andò. Aveva l'impressione che il cervello gli fosse cresciuto all'improvviso, o che il cranio si fosse ristretto, e che adesso contenuto e contenitore non fossero più proporzionati. In realtà, era una sensazione diffusa un po' in tutto il corpo. Non era esattamente dolorosa, solo sgradevole. Forse avrebbe dovuto parlarne ad Hermione. Ma lei gli avrebbe detto di andare al San Mungo o di farsi visitare da Madame Pomfrey e Harry non ne aveva nessuna intenzione. Gli sarebbe di sicuro passato con qualche altra ora di sonno.

Si voltò nel letto, si tirò su le coperte fino al mento per proteggersi dalla brezza che penetrava dalla finestra socchiusa, e cercò godersi le poche ore di sonno cui aveva diritto prima che la Signora Weasley venisse a svegliarli con qualche faccenda domestica da svolgere.

o*o*o*o*o

Stava sognando.

Se fosse stato sveglio, perché mai sarebbe andato nella Camera dei Segreti?

Tom Riddle era in mezzo all'ampia camera, seduto su una grande sedia. No, un trono. Ovvio, cos'altro? pensò Harry. Questo si preannunciava essere uno dei sogni poco piacevoli che aveva avuto di recente.

Già che ci sono, si disse, tanto vale vedere di che si tratta. Fece alcuni passi avanti e l'immagine si fece più nitida, come emergendo dalla nebbia. Riddle sembrava esattamente uguale a come Harry l'aveva visto al suo secondo anno di Hogwarts, con tanto di divisa scolastica e pettinatura anni cinquanta. Teneva in mano un oggetto e se lo rigirava tra le dita, osservandolo con attenzione. Un medaglione. Sparse in terra davanti a lui c'erano altri cinque oggetti. Un diario sulla sinistra, poi un anello, una coppa,un diadema e infine un grosso serpente. Gli Horcrux.

Harry si mise subito in allerta, aspettandosi istintivamente chissà quale attacco, ma gli oggetti erano tutti perfettamente inerti, immobili e anneriti sul pavimento di roccia umida. Morti. L'unico movimento era quello compiuto dal medaglione, anch'esso nero e rovinato, che Riddle si faceva scivolare da un dito all'altro con maestria, come si fa con le monete. I suoi occhi grigi e freddi adesso stavano però guardando Harry, che si sentì rabbrividire.

Solo un sogno, ricordò a se stesso, non può farti niente.

Il silenzio si prolungò per alcuni minuti, mentre Riddle fissava Harry con la fissità di un rettile e Harry cercava coraggiosamente di sostenere quello sguardo. Non era paura quella che provava, naturalmente. Solo...disagio, come se Harry fosse stato completamente nudo e Riddle lo stesse attentamente esaminando in cerca di qualcosa, senza che Harry avesse idea di che cosa fosse quel qualcosa.

Colto da un pensiero improvviso, abbassò il proprio sguardo per controllare di non essere nudo veramente. Notò con sollievo che indossava la sua divisa di Hogwarts. Non che fosse davvero importante, naturalmente, era solo un sogno.

"Ciao, Harry"

La voce di Riddle lo colse di sorpresa e lo fece quasi sobbalzare. Forse perché per qualche ragione si era aspettato l'acuto sibilo con cui parlava Voldemort, non la voce bassa e melodiosa di Riddle da giovane, anche se in effetti la seconda era più coerente con il contesto. Qualunque parte della sua mente fosse che produceva questi incubi, non la si poteva accusare di essere poco attenta ai particolari.

Un angolo della bocca di Riddle si piegò all'insù.

"Immagino sarebbe inutile dirti che questo non è un sogno."

Infatti, _pensò Harry_ , dire che non si tratta di un sogno sembra esattamente il genere di cosa che qualcuno farebbe dentro un sogno.

Alzandosi in piedi e facendo anche lui qualche passo avanti, Riddle rilasciò un sospiro di affettata rassegnazione, come se avesse sentito quel che Harry aveva pensato. Il che era probabile, visto che stava succedendo tutto nella sua mente.

Riddle contrasse le labbra in una smorfia irritata, lanciandogli uno sguardo spazientito. "Si potrebbe pensare, considerate le tue passate esperienze, che tu ormai sia in grado di distinguere un semplice sogno da una visione. A quanto pare non hai imparato nulla negli ultimi due anni."

Harry si irrigidì, strinse i pugni per trattenersi. Ma in fono perché? Era solo un sogno, poteva fare quel che voleva. Prima ancora di averlo davvero deciso, il suo pugno colpì il volto perfetto di Riddle. E mentre vederlo cadere goffamente all'indietro con un espressione scioccata sul volto fu un vero piacere, il dolore che sentì alle nocche non avrebbe dovuto essere possibile.

 _Riddle era in terra, una mano che lo sosteneva mentre con l'altra si puliva il sangue dal labbro spaccato. Sollevò lo sguardo ed Harry vide la furia omicida di quegli occhi di ghiaccio che lampeggiavano di rosso. Sentì la stessa furia esplodere dentro di sé, bruciante e devastante come non aveva mai provato prima, che lo fece vibrare da capo a piedi per il desiderio di uccidere. E poi sbatté le ciglia e la rabbia era scomparsa, come non ci fosse mai stata. Era ancora arrabbiato per il riferimento che Riddle aveva fatto alla morte di Sirius, ma non tanto da voler davvero ammazzare qualcuno, anche se si trattava solo della sua immagine mentale del caro vecchio Tom._

Confuso, non fece caso esattamente a cosa stesse facendo Riddle fino a quando non sentì un corpo contundente colpirlo sulla mascella. Istintivamente, si sarebbe aspettato del dolore, dopo aver ricevuto un colpo in viso, ma non sentì quasi niente. O la sua mente aveva finalmente realizzato che in un sogno non si dovrebbe provare dolore fisico, o il pugno di Riddle non era davvero un granché.

 _Harry si accarezzò distrattamente la mandibola mentre osservava Riddle massaggiarsi la mano indolenzita._ Patetico, _pensò._

Riddle gli scoccò un altro sguardo assassino. "La violenza fisica è sempre stata al di sotto di me, Potter. Ma non mi sorprende che un mezzo-magonò cresciuto tra la feccia babbana come te faccia ricorso a questo tipo di barbarie" sputò, raddrizzandosi e assumendo un espressione di disprezzo che avrebbe fatto sembrare Lucius Malfoy socievole e alla mano.

Indispettito dall'evidente doppio standard dell'altro, Harry rispose: "E a me sorprende che il tanto potente Lord Voldemort abbia un destro così pateticamente debole pur avendo ereditato metà del suo sangue da un babbano!"

Riddle sembrò essere sul punto di scagliaglisi addosso come una furia e strappargli gli occhi con le dita. Invece si voltò sul posto e fece alcuni lunghi passi rabbiosi verso l'altro lato della Camera, per poi mettersi camminare avanti e indietro come un'animale in gabbia. Dopo aver fatto avanti e indietro un paio di volte, Riddle si fermò, apparentemente di nuovo in controllo di se stesso, e si voltò a guardare Harry con espressione neutrale.

"Hai distrutto i miei Horcrux, Potter." disse, e Harry fu sorpreso. Per qualche ragione, non si era aspettato di vedere un Riddle così giovane parlare di Horcrux. Se lo sarebbe aspettato dalla sua versione pallida, emaciata e senza naso, ma forse non era poi tanto sorprendente, visto che gli Horcrux distrutti erano ancora tutti lì, davanti al trono.

"Ma non tutti."

Cosa?, _pensò immediatamente Harry._ Non è possibile. È un bluff. È una bugia, un altro incubo come quelli che ho già avuto. Sta mentendo.

"Ah!" Esclamò Riddle, con un ghigno crudele e trionfante davanti all'espressione di allarme che Harry non era riuscito a nascondere. " Pensavi davvero di avermi sconfitto, non è così? Pensavi che distruggere i miei tesori per poi colpirmi vilmente alle spalle sarebbe bastato per eliminare definitivamente il grane Lord Voldemort? Ti sei illuso, Potter, perché anche se hai svelato buona parte dei miei segreti, uno è rimasto celato dove tu non avresti mai potuto trovarlo. Un Horcrux è sopravvissuto, e con esso, io."

Una parte del cervello di Harry non poté fare a meno di notare come Voldemort chiamasse gli Horcrux i suoi 'tesori', il che era piuttosto ridicolo e gli ricordava un personaggio di un libro per ragazzi che aveva preso da bambino nella biblioteca della scuola. Un certo Gallum, Gullum o qualcosa di simile.

Tutto il resto di lui era troppo intento a ripetersi che si trattava solo di un incubo per pensare alcun ché.

"Mi hai costretto ad abbandonare il mio corpo, per la seconda volta. Ma io non sono morto. Ho vagato per la Foresta, poco più di un ombra o un soffio di vento, finché non sei arrivato tu. Se non avessi deciso di farti una passeggiata, è possibile che non avrei mai trovato la forza per possedere di nuovo un corpo umano, tanto ero debole. Ma entrarti in testa è stato facile. Come sempre, d'altronde."

NO. Sta mentendo.

Riddle lo osservava con un orribile sorriso, godendosi l'effetto che il suo monologo stava avendo. Il suo bel monologo così apparentemente sensato.

"No. Non è rimasto nessun Horcrux, li ho distrutti tutti!" esclamò Harry, ma anche mentre lo affermava, sentiva che era una bugia. Era questo ciò che non tornava, la ragione per cui, per tutti questi mesi, non era riuscito a rilassarsi, a trovare pace. Per cui si era sempre sentito come se il pericolo continuasse ancora ad attendere in agguato. Il suo istinto lo sentiva che non era ancora finita. E adesso lo sapeva con certezza.

No, non con certezza. È un incubo, solo più convincente. È la tua paura a renderlo credibile, nulla di più. Svegliati! SVEGLIATI!

Vide Riddle impallidire, il suo sorriso crudele scivolare via dal volto angelico e goccioline di sudore imperlargli la fronte. La sorpresa di vederlo così evidentemente affaticato distrasse Harry dai suoi tentativi di svegliarsi e Riddle prese un respiro profondo, come un naufrago che raggiunge infine la superficie dell'acqua. Seguirono un paio di respiri affannati con cui riuscì a riprendersi abbastanza da fulminare Harry con l'occhiata più velenosa che avesse mai ricevuto.

"Te ne andrai quando lo dirò io, Potter!" ordinò, ma la sua voce affannata suonò molto meno imperiosa di quanto probabilmente avrebbe desiderato. Fece alcuni rapidi passi avanti ed afferrò Harry per il mento prima che lui avesse il tempo di reagire. Piantandogli le unghie nella carne, con occhi che lampeggiavano di rosso, sibilò: "Stammi a sentire, Potter. Hai tempo un giorno per decidere se preferisci riparare ai danni che hai causato e poi morire una morte che potrei generosamente permettere non fosse troppo dolorosa, o veder morire tutti i tuoi amichetti davanti ai tuoi occhi." Mollò la presa su di lui spingendolo all'indietro, facendolo quasi inciampare mentre indietreggiava. "Domani notte ci rivedremo e mi darai una risposta. A seconda di ciò che deciderai, i tuoi amici rivedranno o no la luce del giorno."

Era evidentemente un congedo, e prima che Harry potesse finire di formulare le domande che lo stavano assalendo (Cosa? Che vuol dire? Veder morire i miei amici? Riparare ai danni? Di che diamine sta parlando?) si ritrovò sdraiato nel proprio letto, perfettamente sveglio.

o*o*o*o*o

Dannato Potter. Come aveva osato? Come aveva anche solo concepito di attaccare fisicamente? La stupidità e volgarità dei babbani era indisputabile, ma un mago che si comportava come uno di quegli animali era una vergogna per la sua intera razza!

Com'era possibile che una creatura così gretta fosse custode di un frammento della sua anima? Come aveva potuto conviverci per quasi diciassette anni senza essere in alcun modo influenzato dalla superiorità intrinseca del suo ospite?

Lord Voldemort non era il genere di persona incline a piangersi addosso. Quando qualcosa non era di suo gusto, faceva in modo di cambiarla. Sempre. E aveva intenzione di cambiare anche questa situazione. Ma si rese conto con costernazione che l'idea di aver, seppur non intenzionalmente, perso un pezzo di sé, che aveva poi cercato di uccidere tante volte, gli dava una certa angoscia. Gli sarebbe bastato aver avuto successo, una volta soltanto, nell'uccidere Potter per distruggere un prezioso frammento della sua anima, senza neanche rendersene conto.

Ma anche se in un certo senso l'esistenza di un settimo Horcrux si era rivelata una fortuna, non avrebbe permesso che una parte della sua anima soggiornasse nel corpo di una creatura così indegna un solo istante più del necessario. Avrebbe utilizzato Potter fino a che ne avesse avuto bisogno, poi avrebbe trovato il modo di eliminarlo senza danneggiare l'Horcrux.

Doveva esserci un modo. La Magia Oscura poteva tutto.

o*o*o*o*o

Ok. Quello era stato un sogno decisamente strano. Non esattamente uno dei suoi soliti incubi, visto che non c'erano stati violenza e sangue. O quasi. Ma tirare un pugno sul muso di Riddle era più un elemento da sogno che da incubo. In effetti, era stata una vera soddisfazione.

Per tutto il giorno, Harry cercò di sopprimere la propria ansia ripetendosi che il sogno della notte prima era stato solo il frutto della sua immaginazione e stanchezza. Ma quando quella sera giunse il momento di andare a letto, si ritrovò a cercare qualsiasi scusa per rimanere alzato, anche quando non c'era più nulla da riordinare, pulire o qualcuno con cui parlare. Quando anche Ron, che praticamente stava dormendo in piedi, decise di andare a dormire, Harry lo seguì con una certa riluttanza.

Sapeva che era sciocco, non aveva ragione di temere le minacce della sua rappresentazione mentale di Riddle (per quanto fosse effettivamente realistica). Si stava comportando in modo irrazionale, ma l'ansia irragionevole che lo aveva tante volte assalito nelle ultime settimane, ed era cresciuta durante tutto il giorno, gli stava strizzando le interiora in una morsa feroce. Non era neanche riuscito a mangiare niente per cena e aveva dovuto giustificarsi dicendo di non sentirsi molto bene, il che gli aveva reso complicato continuare a rimandare il momento di andare a letto. Fortunatamente, era riuscito a non destare troppi sospetti e preoccupazioni in Hermione e Mrs Weasley, che si erano ormai abituate ai suoi attacchi di ansia e li consideravano un problema che sarebbe passato col tempo e con valide dimostrazioni di affetto e di fiducia.

Ron era già addormentato quando Harry entrò nella loro stanza dopo aver prolungato il più possibile le sue attività in bagno. Erano quasi le due di notte e aveva passato la giornata aiutando i Weasley a disinfestare il capannone da una colonia di pixye che avevano approfittato della distrazione della famiglia con la guerra per sistemarsi comodamente tra le cianfrusaglie babbane che Mr Weasley collezionava. Era, sperava, abbastanza sfinito da cadere addormentato e dormire fino alla mattina senza sognare nulla.

Si mise il pigiama, si infilò tra le lenzuola e aspettò. Non era sicuro di cosa aspettarsi, ma di certo non era il potente sopore che lo trascinò nell'oscurità il momento stesso che chiuse gli occhi.

o*o*o*o*o

Questa volta la certezza che non si trattava di un semplice sognò lo assalì dal primo istante in cui posò gli occhi su Riddle. Nessun frutto di una mente addormentata poteva dare vita ad uno sguardo come quello con cui il giovane Voldemort lo stava guardando. Harry non sapeva in cosa esattamente consistesse la differenza, sapeva solo che il pensiero di cosa ciò implicava gli dava i brividi.

Si trovavano di nuovo nella Camera dei Segreti, perfettamente immutata dalla notte precedente, con la differenza che questa volta, per qualche ragione, Harry era sdraiato in terra, mentre Riddle lo fissava da in piedi, proprio sopra di lui, con i suoi freddi occhi grigi. Harry scattò seduto di riflesso, cercando intorno a sé la sua bacchetta. La trovò serenamente adagiata accanto a sé e subito dopo averla afferrata scattò in piedi e la puntò contro Riddle, cercando di sopprimere il giramento di testa che alzarsi così in fretta gli aveva procurato. Era normale avere giramenti di testa in un sogno? Ah già, quello non era un sogno. Ma allora che diamine era?

"Che vuoi?" chiese a Riddle con la bocca vagamente impastata. Si sentiva pesante , rallentato e un po' stordito, come se qualcuno lo avesse sedato con una dose troppo abbondante di Dreamless Sleep.

"Hai pensato a ciò che ti ho detto ieri? Hai fatto una scelta?" rispose impassibile Riddle.

"Cosa? Quale scelta?" ripeté Harry. Era strano: quando aveva aperto gli occhi in questa sorta di sogno qualche minuto prima, si sentiva bene, ma più il tempo passava più la sensazione di torpore e confusione aumentava. Sentiva che c'era qualcosa di sbagliato, ma non riusciva a concentrarsi per capire cosa stesse succedendo. Scosse la testa per schiarirsi le idee, ottenendo soltanto un altro intenso capogiro e una vaga sensazione di nausea.

Era troppo disorientato per fare caso al fulmineo ghigno di trionfo che si spiegò sulle labbra di Riddle davanti al suo evidente disagio, ma tornò a concentrarsi quando lui gli rispose.

"Hai scelto se preferisci collaborare con me o lasciare che io uccida tutti i tuoi amici con le tue stesse mani?"

Harry strabuzzò gli occhi, cercando di far arrivare il significato di quelle parole al suo cervello infiacchito. Quando ci riuscì, puntò la bacchetta, che nel frattempo aveva inconsciamente abbassato, di nuovo contro Riddle.

"Scordatelo." ringhiò. "Stai mentendo. Non puoi fare niente ai miei amici. Tu sei _morto_!"

"Ah, eppure sai che questo non è un normale sogno, giusto? E ti ho già spiegato perché esattamente hai miseramente fallito nel tuo intento di uccidermi. Quello che dovresti chiederti adesso è, se questo non è un sogno normale e io non sono davvero morto, come farai ad assicurarti che le mie minacce non si realizzino? Come puoi essere sicuro che, se rifiuti la mia offerta, quando ti sveglierai non sarà con il sangue dei tuoi poveri, ignari amici sulle mani, figurativamente parlando? O anche letteralmente, volendo. Vista la tua inclinazione per la violenza bruta, non vedo perché non dovrei farti uccidere i tuoi patetici amichetti alla babbana, con un coltello da cucina. Sarebbe una fine ben meritata, non trovi?"

Harry ringhiò di nuovo, incapace di formulare una valida risposta con la mente annebbiata che si ritrovava, ma in grado di capire esattamente ciò che Riddle stava dicendo. Quando l'altro fece un paio di passi indietro, Harry fece un paio di ondeggianti passi avanti, animato dal vago proposito di tirargli un altro pugno e magari riuscire a liberarsi di questo stordimento, che era sicuro fosse colpa di Riddle. Dio, quanto lo odiava!

Riddle dovette leggerglielo negli occhi, perché i suoi si accesero di una luce maniacale, mentre faceva un ultimo passo indietro e sussurrava: "Mi odi, non è vero? Vorresti uccidermi, sapendo che lo stai facendo tu di persona, non è così? Cosa aspetti? Lo hai già fatto una volta, perché non farlo di nuovo? Forza, fallo!"

Harry lo odiava. Lo odiava con tutto se stesso, per tutto ciò che Riddle gli aveva fatto, per la paura che gli faceva provare, anche in quel momento, per i suoi amici, persino per quanto gli era facile portare Harry a superare quello che aveva sempre considerato un limite invalicabile: uccidere. Una minuscola parte di lui, una che sentiva puzza di bruciato e avrebbe voluto fermarsi un istante per _pensare_ , cercò di trattenerlo, ma fu sopraffatta dall'odio accecante che portò Harry a fare un ultimo passo avanti e a cominciare a pronunciare la più terribile delle Maledizioni Senza Perdono.

"Avada Ked-" aveva detto, la bacchetta puntata contro un Voldemort ghignante, quando tutto cambiò repentinamente. La Camera dei Segreti sparì e al suo posto comparve la camera di Ron e nel punto esatto in cui si trovava Riddle apparve invece Ron stesso, serenamente addormentato nel suo letto.

In quello stesso istante, la sensazione di confusione e torpore si dissolse come non fosse mai esistita e Harry tornò perfettamente lucido. Riuscì appena in tempo a sollevare la bacchetta prima che la formula magica finisse di uscirgli dalle labbra, finendo con lo scagliare un raggio di luce verde contro le pareti arancioni della stanza, lasciando una grossa macchia nera e bruciacchiata sulla carta da parati.

Harry mollò istintivamente la presa sulla bacchetta e incespicò all'indietro, inciampando sui suoi stessi piedi e cadendo col sedere per terra con un tonfo sordo. Guardò con occhi sgranati e annaspando il volto addormentato del suo amico: Ron, con il suo sonno pesante, non sembrava essersi accorto di nulla e continuava a russare tranquillamente, ignaro di essere appena stato ad un passo dal lasciare per sempre questo mondo.

Harry stava cercando di mettere ordine tra le centinaia di pensieri che gli stavano urlando in testa contemporaneamente, quando sentì una voce chiara, nitida e chiaramente un intrusa, parlargli nella sua testa al di sopra della cacofonia caotica dei suoi veri pensieri.

"Ci sei andato vicino, Potter. Ti avevo avvisato, d'altronde. Ma ho pensato che una dimostrazione pratica fosse il modo migliore per chiarirti le idee."

Harry perse il fiato quando realizzò cosa stava succedendo. Era vero, tutto vero. Voldemort era vivo ed era _nella sua testa_! E Harry era stato sul punto di uccidere il suo migliore amico senza neanche rendersene conto!

Accucciato sul pavimento, strinse le braccia intorno alle ginocchia, cercando di aggrapparsi a qualcosa di solido. Era scioccato, ma non tanto da non rendersi conto di non avere molto tempo a sua disposizione. Respirò a fondo ed espirò molte volte, fino a che il battito del suo cuore non rallentò, pensando. In un'insolita dimostrazione di misericordia, Riddle tacque.

Era tutto vero. Pensandoci a mente (un po' più) tranquilla, Harry non era davvero sorpreso che Voldemort non fosse morto. Se l'era sentito dentro, nelle ossa, per tutto quel tempo, anche se non aveva avuto alcuna prova a dimostrazione della sua intuizione. Ma adesso non c'era più ombra di dubbio, Voldemort era vivo e gli era entrato nel corpo come aveva fatto con Quirrell. Aveva in qualche modo usato il corpo di Harry ed aveva quasi ucciso Ron per dimostrare che le sue minacce erano fondate. Realizzò improvvisamente che Voldemort doveva essergli entrato dentro il pomeriggio di due giorni prima, quando era andato nella radura e aveva sognato quella nebbia nera che gli penetrava la pelle. Imprecò mentalmente, ricordandosi come una parte di sé avesse intuito che era una pessima idea addentrarsi nella foresta, ma ormai il danno era fatto e non sapeva come disfarlo.

Oppure sì. Un idea spaventosa ma affascinante nella sua nitidezza prese forma nella sua mente e lui alzò il capo, sollevando lo sguardo su Ron ma senza vederlo veramente. Era molto semplice. Doveva solo uccidere Voldemort. E quindi anche l'involucro che lo conteneva.

Si allungò per prendere la bacchetta, ma prima di raggiungerla sentì di nuovo la voce nella sua testa.

" _Ucciderti sarebbe inutile."_ disse in tono aspro. _"Io ho un altro Horcrux, non morirei, ma posso assicurarti che punirei la tua insolenza e stupidità prendendo possesso di uno qualunque dei tuoi cari Weasley, magari proprio lo scimmione rosso che hai quasi ucciso, e userei il suo corpo per eliminare tutti gli altri, ma non prima di essermi divertito un po'. Siete tutti alla mia mercé, Potter. Faresti meglio a non innervosirmi e a limitarti a obbedire."_

Harry si bloccò e la prima cosa che pensò fu "Se puoi possedere chiunque, perché me, eh?"

Se ne vergognò all'istante, perché mentre quel che intendeva era mettere in dubbio le capacità di cui Voldemort tanto si vantava, una parte di lui se l'era chiesto in modo tutt'altro che retorico. Se Voldemort poteva possedere chiunque, perché proprio lui? Perché _sempre_ lui?

"Non è ovvio? Quale modo migliore per punirti che costringerti a riparare ciò che hai distrutto? Tu mi assisterai ad avere indietro i miei Horcrux, Potter, e il mio corpo, o puoi dire addio ai tuoi amichetti."

Harry afferrò la bacchetta e barcollò in piedi. Doveva andarsene. Non poteva continuare a mettere a rischio i suoi amici rimanendo sotto lo stesso tetto con un Signore Oscuro nella sua testa.

Uscì dalla stanza con passo traballante e corse giù per le scale, attraverso la cucina, nel cortile, verso il confine delle difese magiche. I suoi piedi nudi furono ben presto bagnati di rugiada e infreddoliti, ma non ci fece caso. Ad est, si vedevano i primi raggi di sole spuntare da sopra il profilo delle colline. Aveva quasi raggiunto il limitare delle difese anti-materializzazione quando le sue ginocchia si piegarono contro la sua volontà e cadde in terra.

Il suo respiro affannoso per la corsa formava piccole nuvolette di vapore prima di disperdersi nell'aria fresca della mattina. Non poteva andare avanti. Non riusciva a muovere le gambe, per quanto ci provasse.

"Sono stanco di aspettare, Potter. Scegli."

Harry non si sentiva pronto per decidere un bel niente. Era piuttosto sicuro di essere sotto shock e i suoi pensieri turbinavano caotici come vespe in un vespaio dato alle fiamme. Cosa doveva fare? Aiutare Voldemort a recuperare i suoi Horcrux e un corpo? Ma com'era possibile una cosa del genere? E se anche fosse stato possibile, non avrebbe mai potuto farlo, non dopo tutta la fatica che avevano fatto per ucciderlo, dopo tutti quelli che erano morti per riuscirci.

Ma non c'erano riusciti, giusto? Perché Voldemort era ancora vivo.

Con un ondata di disperato sconforto si rese conto, per la prima volta davvero, che era stato tutto inutile. Tutto il dolore, tutte le perdite. Inutile. Lupin, Tonks, Fred, tutti gli altri, erano morti invano. Avrebbe voluto piangere, ma non lo fece, perché subito dopo questa realizzazione ne ebbe un'altra, limpida e precisa. Non poteva permettere che altri morissero o anche solo soffrissero per causa sua. Proprio come quel giorno nella radura, questa era una questione solo tra lui e Voldemort, i Weasley dovevano rimanerne fuori, al sicuro. Di Voldemort se ne sarebbe occupato da solo.

Si chiese, per un breve sconsolato istante, come di preciso avrebbe fatto ad "occuparsene", e non trovò risposta. Ma avrebbe avuto tempo per occuparsi di quello, adesso doveva solo preoccuparsi di tenere i suoi amici al sicuro.

"Ti aiuterò." disse, cercando di far suonare ferma e temeraria la sua voce, che uscì però in poco più di un sussurro. "Ma tu non farai nulla ai miei amici, né ora né mai."

"Stai dicendo che le tue condizioni per assistermi sono che io prometta la sicurezza dei tuoi Weasley dopo il mio ritorno? Sei arrogante, Potter. Non sei nelle condizioni di trattare."

Harry in realtà non aveva ancora pensato così in avanti, nella speranza che un simile momento non sarebbe mai venuto, ma l'idea era buona.

"É esattamente quel che intendo. Devi promettere che non farai nulla di male ai miei amici né ora né mai. A tutti i Weasley e a Hermione e..." scavò un attimo tra i suoi pensieri confusi, ma che si stavano finalmente chiarendo, alla ricerca di altri nomi, "e Neville e Luna e-"

"Non se ne parla. Tu farai come ti ordino o tutti quelli che hai appena elencato moriranno. Non si tratta con me, Potter."

Harry sentì la rabbia montare, nutrita da stanchezza e paura.

"Giurerai di non fare loro del male sulla tua magia o, te lo giuro, mi uccido in questo istante e vediamo quanto tempo ci metterai questa volta a trovare un altro corpo da occupare!"

Si rese conto che era una minaccia fondamentalmente patetica nel momento stesso in cui la pronunciò. Se Voldemort non stava bluffando e davvero poteva possedere chiunque, anche dopo il probabile shock di essere sbalzato fuori da un corpo ne avrebbe presto trovato un altro. Erano pur sempre ancora molto vicini alla Tana.

Perciò fu sorpreso quando alle sue parole, invece di una risata beffarda, seguì un lungo silenzio.

"Farai tutto ciò che ti dirò, senza proteste e senza indugi, Potter."

Harry sbatté le palpebre sbigottito. Davvero Voldemort lo lasciava vincere così facilmente? Doveva esserci sotto qualcosa.

"Devi giurare, sulla tua magia, che lascerai in pace tutti i miei amici, sempre e comunque."

 _"Dimenticatelo."_ Ringhiò la voce nella testa di Harry. _"Dovrai accontentarti della mia parola."_

Se Voldemort non voleva giurare su qualcosa, era proprio su quel qualcosa che Harry doveva costringerlo a giurare per avere qualche garanzia. A meno che Riddle non stesse bluffando. Ma non aveva tempo per preoccuparsi di tutte le possibili fregature, adesso.

"Giura sulla tua magia o non se ne fa niente!"

Voldemort rimase in silenzio un altro istante, poi rispose: _"Dovrai giurare anche tu."_

"Io?" ripeté Harry sorpreso. Questa non l'aveva prevista.

"Giurerai di fare tutto ciò che é in tuo potere per assistermi al meglio delle tue possibilità sempre e comunque."

"Cosa? No! Non ho intenzione di giurare un bel niente, brutto-"

 _"Allora tutto l'accordo salta, Potter, e ti ritroverai col sangue dei tuoi amici sulle mani in meno di mezz'ora."_ Rispose Voldemort spazientito.

Harry digrignò i denti. Un giuramento sulla propria magia non poteva essere tanto vincolante quanto un Voto Infrangibile, ma era comunque troppo vincolante per Harry. Se avesse giurato di collaborare con Voldemort, sarebbe riuscito a spezzare il suo giuramento senza perdere la magia? Non ne era sicuro e la cosa lo metteva in ansia.

"Sto perdendo la pazienza."

Harry strinse i pugni e chiuse gli occhi prendendo un respiro profondo per calmarsi. Sapeva solo due cose con certezza: voleva Voldemort morto e i suoi amici al sicuro. Se il prezzo da pagare per ottenere quelle due cose era spezzare un giuramento e nella peggiore delle ipotesi perdere la propria magia, che fosse.

"D'accordo." sibilò a denti stretti. "Ma non mi fido neanche per un istante, quindi comincerai tu."

 _"Molto bene."_ Rispose la voce, e cominciò a recitare: _"Io, Lord Voldemort, Oscuro Signore, erede di Salazar Slytherin, il più grande dei Quattro, giuro sulla mia magia di astenermi dal fare alcun male a tutti i componenti della famiglia Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom e Luna Lovegood. Possano i miei poteri abbandonarmi se fallisco nel mio giuramento."_

Harry pensò molte cose contemporaneamente: che, ovviamente, Riddle non poteva che essere arrogante e pomposo ogni volta che ne aveva l'occasione; che era sorpreso che conoscesse anche il cognome di Luna; e che con un giuramento di questo tipo, Harry non poteva tenere al sicuro nessuno tranne le persone i cui nomi erano stati citati. Imprecò mentalmente per non aver incluso nell'accordo tutti i membri dell'Esercito di Silente, o addirittura tutti gli studenti minorenni, come sarebbe stato più giusto. Con amarezza, si rese di nuovo conto che tenere tutti al sicuro era pressoché impossibile.

"Tocca a te, Potter."

Harry annuì e cominciò a recitare: "Io, Harry James Potter, giuro sulla mia magia che-" no, non poteva farlo, era una follia, soprattutto se questo giuramento fosse stato davvero vincolante. Harry non ne era sicuro, a dirla tutta se l'era inventato sul momento, non sapeva se esistesse un valore magico dietro un giuramento di questo tipo come accadeva col Voto Infrangibile. Poteva ritirarsi, adesso! Certo, non era la cosa nobile da fare, ma era di sicuro quella più giusta, no? Non mantenere la parola data ad uno come Voldemort non era come rompere una promessa verso una brava persona, giusto? Con angoscia, si rese conto che non ne era sicuro.

Stava per decidere di non concludere il giuramento e di affrontare le conseguenze, anche a costo di morire ucciso dalle proprie stesse mani controllate da Voldemort, quando si rese conto che in questo modo non avrebbe risolto nulla. Voldemort avrebbe trovato qualcun altro da possedere, qualcuno che lo temesse davvero, che obbedisse a tutti i suoi ordini come Quirrell aveva fatto, ma questa volta non ci sarebbe stato né Harry né nessuna altro che potesse fermarlo, perché l'unico a sapere che Voldemort non era morto era Harry. Se avesse deciso di non completare il giuramento, se Harry fosse morto quel giorno, Voldemort avrebbe avuto campo libero e sarebbe tornato.

No, come al solito, l'unico che poteva fermarlo era Harry.

Prese un respiro profondo, desiderando con tutto se stesso che non fosse così, immaginandosi la vita tranquilla che aveva sempre sognato e che di nuovo sembrava svanire nel mondo dell'impossibile, e riprese dall'inizio.

"Io, Harry James Potter, giuro sulla mia magia che farò quanto in mio potere per...per assistere Lord Voldemort al meglio delle mie possibilità, fino a che non avrà riacquistato un corpo. Possano i miei poteri abbandonarmi se fallisco nel mio giuramento."

Ecco, pensò, ho messo anch'io una clausola scomoda! Potrò anche essere costretto ad aiutarti a recuperare un corpo, ma il momento stesso che ti sarai ripreso la tua brutta faccia senza naso, giuro che ti ucciderò. Dovessi anche passare ogni istante di veglia ad inventarmi un modo per farlo!

Harry sentì l'irritazione di Voldemort come un prurito diffuso in tutto il corpo, non più solo la cicatrice.

"Ritorna dentro, Potter, non dobbiamo destare sospetti."

"No. Non tornerò là dentro mettendo a rischio tutti quanti. Andrò a stare da qualche altra parte finché questo casino non sarà stato risolto."

" _Dubiti della mia parola?"_ Gli sibilò Voldemort in testa, _"O forse dovrei essere io a dubitare della tua? Perché dopo il giuramento che abbiamo fatto, l'unico modo che avrei per fare del male ai tuoi Weasley sarebbe se tu prima avessi tradito l'impegno che ti sei preso. È questo che hai intenzione di fare?"_

Harry digrignò i denti per la rabbia.

"No, ma non voglio che corrano rischi."

" _I rischi li correranno se non ti troveranno normalmente nel tuo letto."_ ribatté la voce in tono spazientito. _"Se cominceranno a sospettare, faranno domande, e non ho alcuna fiducia nella tua capacità di mentire sotto stress ai tuoi preziosi amichetti. È meglio per loro se continuano a pensare che le loro vite siano tranquille e perfette."_

Harry stava per obbiettare ancora quando Voldemort aggiunse: _"Potrai trasferirti altrove tra qualche giorno, il tempo di farli abituare all'idea e di convincerli che si tratta di un desiderio perfettamente normale e coerente col tuo carattere, ma fino ad allora dovrai comportarti esattamente come hai fatto fin'ora. E adesso smettila di sprecare tempo."_

Harry lo odiava. Lui, l'intera situazione, a questo punto anche la propria vita in generale, ma si voltò e prese a camminare verso La Tana, prendendo dei respiri profondi e ripetendosi che sarebbe andato tutto bene, non avrebbe permesso che accadesse nulla di male. Nulla che non fosse già successo, almeno.

Sentì in bocca il gusto acido della bile. Era tutta colpa sua, aveva fallito e tradito la fiducia di tutti coloro che amava e adesso stava portando il pericolo sotto il loro stesso tetto.

"Disprezzare te stesso non servirà a nulla, piantala di piangerti addosso."

" _E a te che importa?"_ Ringhiò Harry nella propria testa.

"Le stupide emozioni che ti ostini ad alimentare sono come fango che ti intorbida la mente, e si da il caso che io risieda molto vicina ad essa, quindi finiscila di lagnarti, sei ripugnante."

Quanto avrebbe voluto picchiarlo! Dio, quanto lo odiava!

Continuò a camminare, rientrò in casa, salì le scale e si reintrufolò nella camera di Ron. Stava per mettersi sotto le coperte quando Voldemort gli ordinò di pulirsi i piedi perché in una casa sporca come quella dei Weasley qualche traccia di terra sul pavimento sarebbe passata inosservata, ma non tra le lenzuola. Harry obbedì senza rispondere, a capo chino.

Era furioso. Ma soprattutto, era determinato. In un certo senso, Voldemort aveva ragione, piangersi addosso non serviva a nulla. Avrebbe posto rimedio a questo disastro, avrebbe ucciso Riddle come avrebbe sempre dovuto, ma questa volta lo avrebbe fatto anche per piacere personale. Lo avrebbe distrutto, avrebbe trovato un modo, e i suoi amici sarebbero stati salvi.

Quando si fu sdraiato nel letto, sotto le lenzuola ormai fredde e con il primo sole che faceva capolino da dietro le tende, non riuscì a prendere sonno. Non che la cosa fosse sorprendente. A tenerlo sveglio non era solo la paura e la preoccupazione, ma anche la risoluzione di sistemare tutto quanto. Avrebbe trovato un modo per sconfiggere Voldemort una volta per tutte.


	4. Capitolo 3

Capitolo 3

Harry passò le successive due ore guardando il soffitto, senza riuscire a chiudere gli occhi, cercando di non pensare a nulla. Aveva raggiunto uno strano stato di semi-trance, immerso in un senso di determinazione che faceva da sottofondo al silenzio dei suoi pensieri, quando sentì Ron cominciare a svegliarsi. Sollevato, poté finalmente alzarsi e fingere di essersi appena svegliato anche lui.

 _"Procurati un giornale. E poi trova quelli delle ultime settimane senza dare nell'occhio."_

Harry non rispose. Continuò a prepararsi per scendere a colazione, ringraziando che Ron fosse sempre tanto stordito appena sveglio da non accorgersi che l'amico era terribilmente silenzioso.

Durante colazione, Harry riuscì a mettere le mani sul giornale e a sembrare troppo immerso nella lettura per intervenire nella discussione dei suoi amici. Hermione e Ron erano piuttosto presi a litigare, che era quasi sempre il loro modo preferito per comunicare (e flirtare), e Ginny sembrava divertirsi a soffiare aria sul fuoco.

Il Profeta non diceva nulla di nuovo. Il Ministero si stava adoperando per continuare a riportare la situazione alla normalità: chi aveva dovuto lasciare il paese per fuggire le persecuzioni stava lentamente tornando, chi aveva subito danni veniva rimborsato, le famiglie di chi era morto in guerra avrebbero ricevuto un risarcimento e un monumento in memoria dei caduti sarebbe presto stato eretto. Si stavano svolgendo severe indagini all'interno del Ministero stesso per scovare chi aveva collaborato col regime di Colui Che Non Deve Essere Nominato, e i posti di lavoro e posizioni di potere venivano riassegnati a chi di dovere.

Buona parte delle prime pagine erano però dedicate ai resoconti dei processi ai Mangiamorte. In particolare, tutta la seconda pagina era dedicata alla questione Malfoy: erano davvero stati degli spietati collaboratori di Colui Che Non Deve Essere Nominato? Oppure dicevano la verità quando affermavano che erano stati costretti a servirlo contro la propria volontà e che avevano addirittura corso dei rischi personali per assicurarsi che il crudele tiranno infine cadesse? Tutta la faccenda era ancora molto incerta, soprattutto perché il giovane Salvatore del mondo magico, l'eroico Harry Potter, dopo il processo dell'ex-Mangiamorte Severus Snape, si era rifiutato di rilasciare ulteriori testimonianze o dichiarazioni.

Se non si fosse sentito tanto stordito dalla frustrazione per una situazione che non poteva cambiare, Harry avrebbe sbuffato davanti all'incoerenza del Profeta, che fino a due anni prima lo dichiarava un pazzo bugiardo e che ora lo osannava ad ogni minima possibilità. E poi ci si chiedeva perché non si fosse più fatto vedere in giro?

Invece, si limitò a continuare a girare le pagine quando Voldemort glielo diceva, senza protestare. Doveva avere pazienza, aspettare fino al momento giusto per eliminare Riddle. Esplodere prima del tempo non sarebbe servito a nulla, quindi continuò a sopprimere la propria rabbia sotto una coltre di foschia che lo faceva sentire piuttosto intorbidito.

Fu riportato alla realtà dalla voce di Hermione: "Harry, tutto bene?"

Lui sollevò uno sguardo che dovette sembrarle particolarmente vuoto, a giudicare da come la sua espressione si fece immediatamente preoccupata.

 _"Datti una svegliata, Potter!"_ gli intimò Voldemort e Harry quasi sussultò. Non sapeva come avrebbe mai potuto abituarsi ad avere una voce nella testa.

 _Non mi ci devo abituare. Presto troverò un modo per eliminarlo definitivamente._

"Harry?" questa volta era la voce di Ron a suonare preoccupata. Harry si affrettò a rispondere, passandosi una mano tra i capelli in un gesto stanco.

"Sì, é solo che stanotte ho dormito poco. Un altro incubo." _Uno reale questa volta._

"Oh, Harry, mi dispiace! Dev'essere stato il ritorno ad Hogwarts l'altro giorno, avrei dovuto pensare a farti qualche rimedio per il sonno sereno, ne ho giusto trovato un paio in un vecchio libro della Signora Weasley e -"

"Hermione, non é colpa tua" la interruppe Harry. Non aveva voglia di sentirsi in colpa per averla fatta sentire in colpa, come era successo varie volte dalla fine della guerra: da quando gli incubi e le preoccupazioni dei suoi migliori amici si erano pressoché dileguate, mentre i suoi continuavano apparentemente immutati. "Mi passerà prima o poi." disse, cercando di tirare fuori un sorriso vagamente convincente.

I suoi amici risposero al suo sorriso con uno un po' più deciso e Ron e Ginny proposero una mini partita di Quidditch. Hermione si oppose, asserendo che il nuovo anno scolastico si avvicinava e che avevano passato mesi e mesi senza studiare un bel niente, era il momento che almeno lei, Ron e Harry si mettessero a ripassare seriamente se non volevano avere grossi problemi con i loro N.E.W.T. Ron roteò gli occhi, Ginny assunse un espressione pensosa e Harry rimase in silenzio. Normalmente avrebbe optato per il Quidditch senza esitazione, anche se non erano in abbastanza per formare delle squadre. Qualsiasi scusa era buona per salire su una scopa. Ma per ovvie ragioni, in quel momento non si sentiva in vena di divertirsi, né tantomeno di mettersi a studiare. Non aveva voglia di fare niente. Senza sorpresa si rese conto che la scusa che aveva utilizzato con Hermione era a tutti gli effetti vera: era stanco. Aveva dormito poco le ultime due notti e ciò che era successo aveva sconvolto l'unica speranza di serenità che aveva avuto in molto tempo. L'unica cosa che avrebbe voluto in quel preciso istante era rintanarsi in un angolo buio e solitario e dimenticare tutto.

 _"Inutile deprimersi. Se é solitudine che vuoi, questa sera potrai informare gli altri che intendi andare a vivere da solo per il resto del mese. Nel frattempo devi procurarti i giornali."_

Di nuovo, Harry non rispose. Si sentiva troppo stanco per mettersi a discutere con la voce nella sua testa, quindi si limitò ad obbedire.

Disse ai suoi amici che non aveva molta voglia di giocare a Quidditch, né di studiare, e che si sarebbe semplicemente messo in camera a riposare. Come scusa non era delle migliori, a giudicare dalla rinnovata vena di preoccupazione nei loro occhi. Harry la ignorò e salì al piano di sopra, ma non prima di essersi intrufolato nella sala e di aver raccolto il cumulo di vecchi giornali che erano a fianco al camino in attesa di essere bruciati.

Chiusosi in camera, si sedette sul letto con i giornali sparsi davanti e cominciò a sfogliarli, voltando le pagine quando Voldemort glielo diceva, gli occhi che fissavano le lettere stampate senza davvero vederle.

Ad un certo punto Harry si rese conto di aver smesso di voltare pagine già da qualche tempo e di essere stato troppo sovrappensiero per accorgersi che il comando di andare avanti aveva smesso di suonargli nella testa. La sorpresa che provò nel rendersi conto che la sua mente era sgombera da presenze estranee lo preoccupò. Erano passate poche ore da quando Riddle aveva cominciato a parlargli e già percepiva l'assenza di comunicazione come una netta differenza e un gran sollievo.

Scacciò quei pensieri scuotendo la testa e si chiese che fine avesse fatto Voldemort, cercando di non indugiare sulla speranza che fosse semplicemente sparito per sempre.

" _Impiegheresti meglio le tue energie se evitassi di cullarti in folli speranze. Abbiamo un compito da svolgere."_ disse Voldemort, all'improvviso di nuovo una presenza rilevante nella mente di Harry. _"Tra due giorni si svolgerà il processo ai membri della famiglia Malfoy. Ti presenterai come testimone in loro favore."_

Harry sbatté le palpebre, confuso dalla strana richiesta.

 _Perché?_ chiese, troppo sorpreso per ricordarsi che aveva deciso di non rivolgere più la parola al suo sgradito ospite.

 _"Ci serve qualcosa che é in loro possesso e per ottenerlo ci serve che non siano chiusi a marcire ad Azkaban, anche perché sarebbe una punizione troppo lieve per la facilità con cui mi hanno per l'ennesima volta rinnegato."_

Harry non odiava particolarmente i Malfoy. Certo, nessuno di loro gli piaceva, ma aveva salvato la vita a Draco nella Stanza delle Necessità e dopo aver visto quanto misero e patetico Lucius Malfoy era stato dopo che Voldemort lo aveva liberato da Azkaban alcuni mesi prima, prigioniero nella sua stessa magione, Harry provava quasi pena per lui. Abbastanza da non testimoniare contro di lui, ma non certo da testimoniare in suo favore. E poi, cosa gli dava la garanzia che dopo aver aiutato degli ex-Mangiamorte a uscire di prigione, quelli si sarebbero tenuti ai patti.

 _"Sono Slytherin, Potter. Farebbero di tutto per non essere in debito con nessuno, soprattutto una famiglia come i Malfoy, tanto orgogliosi della propria autonomia. Faranno ciò che gli chiederemo."_

 _Noi?_ Pensò Harry. _Vuoi che sappiano che sei ancora vivo?_

 _"No, non sono affidabili. Per gestire serpi infide come Lucius servono dimostrazioni di forza, e dubito che otterrei gli effetti desiderati mentre albergo nel tuo corpo. Dovranno credere che sei tu in persona ad attuare questo scambio. La protezione che l'attuale governo ti offre non potrà che scoraggiarli dall'intraprendere qualsiasi manovra Lucius si creda tanto scaltro da poter portare a termine."_

 _Cosa ti serve di preciso?_ Chiese Harry, di nuovo contravvenendo alla sua politica del silenzio.

 _"Questo non ti riguarda. Limitati ad obbedire."_

Harry si infuriò immediatamente.

 _Non sono uno dei tuoi tremanti scagnozzi, troppo stupidi e spaventati per far altro che obbedirti ciecamente! Se vuoi la mia collaborazione dovrai dirmi che cosa diavolo mi stai facendo fare e perché!_

 _"Cosa ti fa credere che saresti in grado di capire, anche mettendo che trovassi la pazienza di perdere tempo a spiegarti?"_ rispose aspramente Voldemort. _"La tua ignoranza é superata solo dalla tua sfacciata fortuna e non vedo perché dovrei sprecare il mio tempo cercando di farti comprendere qualcosa che non hai nessun bisogno di capire. Tutto ciò che devi fare é obbedire. Ti darò io le istruzioni esatte su cosa fare."_

Harry era così furioso che si sentiva come se potesse esplodere da un istante all'altro. L'arroganza di Riddle era tale da lasciarlo senza parole, o addirittura senza pensieri formulabili razionalmente.

Prese un paio di respiri profondi per calmarsi almeno un po'.

 _Va bene, non vuoi dirmi che cazzo vuoi farmi fare? D'accordo, ma non aspettarti collaborazione, brutto stronzo!_

 _"Oh, tu collaborerai, Potter. O puoi dire addio al tuo piccolo branco!"_

 _Bene, allora! Non dirmi niente! Tira fuori di prigione i Malfoy, fai tutti gli scambi e intrighi che ti pare! Giuro che appena questa storia sarà finita ti ucciderò una volta per tutte!_

Voldemort scoppiò a ridere.

 _"Il grande Salvatore del mondo magico non é poi tanto buono e nobile, dunque! Arrivare a giurare di commettere un omicidio! Ts ts, cosa penserebbe il tuo amato Dumbledore?"_

Harry non rispose. Non ce la faceva più a sopportare la frustrazione che provava.

Scalciò via i giornali che coprivano il letto, si lasciò cadere tra le lenzuola e si premette il cuscino sulla testa, come se non vedere e non sentire potesse aiutarlo a fuggire. Immaginò di lasciarsi andare in un vortice buio e infinito, dove lui e tutto il resto del mondo sparivano nell'oblio, avvolti da tenebre dense e confortanti.

Funzionò. Voldemort gli sembrò lontano e sfocato, ancora presente ma molto meno rilevante.

Con un sospiro di sollievo, Harry si rannicchiò in posizione fetale, serrò le palpebre ancora di più e immaginò il lento, continuo e regolare ruotare dell'oscurità che lo abbracciava, come la notte abbraccia il lavoratore stanco dopo una giornata di fatica.

o*o*o*o*o

Fu svegliato qualche ora dopo da Ron che lo chiamava per scendere a pranzo. Non si era reso conto di essersi addormentato, ma ora che aveva dormito un po' realizzò di aver avuto davvero bisogno di un po' di riposo.

Passò il resto del pomeriggio in compagnia dei suoi amici, cercando di sembrare normale, come Voldemort gli aveva ordinato. La rabbia che provava era ancora intensa e furiosa, ma sembrava essersi ritirata in un angolino della sua mente da cui poteva uscire solo se Harry la andava a cercare. In un certo senso era un conforto, perché essere costantemente furiosi era molto stancante, ma dall'altro, ora che non era più accecato dalla rabbia o stordito dalla frustrazione, riusciva a rendersi perfettamente conto di quanto fosse spaventato. La paura lo stava divorando.

Harry aveva sempre cercato di essere coraggioso, di affrontare i suoi timori a desta alta e con determinazione, ma la paura che lo assillava adesso non aveva una forma fisica contro cui battersi o un nome su cui concentrare il proprio odio. Non era di Voldemort in sé e per sé che Harry aveva paura: certo, temeva il male che Riddle poteva fare alle persone che Harry amava. Ma a fargli davvero paura era l'apparente invincibilità di un fato che sembrava tormentarlo e non volergli dare pace, per quanto Harry si sforzasse.

Harry Potter, sopravvissuto all'Anatema che Uccide, un impresa mai neanche immaginata prima d'allora. Eppure non era bastato a garantirgli un futuro più luminoso e di certo non aveva riportato in vita i suoi genitori. A soli undici anni aveva impedito a Voldemort di tornare in vita, impresa ripetuta a dodici anni, ma non era servito a nulla, perché Voldemort era comunque tornato ed era comunque riuscito ad uccidere Cedrick e a causare la morte di Sirius. Harry aveva studiato l'unico modo per eliminare il nemico che il fato gli aveva destinato, ma prima di scoprire tutto ciò che gli sarebbe servito, Dumbledore era stato ucciso e Harry aveva così perso l'unica persona davvero in grado si aiutarlo. E poi c'era stata la caccia agli Horcrux, il più stressante, stancante e orribile periodo della sua vita, in cui si era sentito tanto inutile e frustrato, consapevole che ogni minuto che lui ritardava nel portare a termine la propria missione era un minuto in più di sofferenze per l'intero Mondo Magico. Eppure aveva trionfato, almeno apparentemente. A dispetto di tutte le probabilità a sfavore, aveva trovato e distrutto gli Horcrux.

Ma di nuovo non era stato sufficiente. Sembrava non esserlo mai. Per la prima volta nella sua vita, Harry mise davvero in dubbio una certezza che in qualche modo lo aveva sempre accompagnato: che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Harry non si era mai fermato a chiedersi se era una persona negativa o positiva, non era mai stato eccessivamente pessimista né ottimista. Aveva sempre vissuto con la convinzione profonda e inalienabile che alla fine, a dispetto di tutte le difficoltà, il bene trionfa. Era stata questa convinzione a permettergli di non arrendersi mai anche quando sembrava non ci fosse alcuna speranza.

Ma anche se aveva fatto assolutamente tutto ciò che poteva, Voldemort era ancora vivo. Sembrava che non contasse quante volte Harry lo uccidesse, Voldemort semplicemente non moriva. Come se non potesse morire finché Harry viveva, come gli incubi di Harry gli sussurravano nel sonno.

Sospirò. Aveva passato l'intero pomeriggio fingendo di studiare insieme a Ron ed Hermione, ma non era riuscito a concentrarsi su una sola parola del libro di Trasfigurazione.

"Harry, cosa c'è? É tutto il giorno che sembri strano..."

Diversamente dal solito, non era stata Hermione a chiedere, ma Ron. Hermione sollevò uno sguardo sorpreso dal tomo che stava studiando.

Harry non sapeva come rispondere.

 _"Fai parlare me. É più semplice che se dovessi spiegarti esattamente cosa dire."_

Harry era pronto ad obbiettare, ma si fermò. Non aveva la forza di combattere in quel momento.

 _Cosa devo fare?_

 _"Rilassa i tuoi muscoli e non fare resistenza."_ rispose la voce, e prima che Harry avesse tempo di pensarci davvero, fu invaso dalla strana sensazione di non avere più il controllo del proprio corpo. Non si oppose e sentì le proprie labbra muoversi e la propria voce riempire la stanza silenziosa senza che lui lo avesse deciso.

"Ho ricevuto una lettera da Lucius Malfoy." disse Voldemort. Fece una pausa, giusto il tempo di lasciare che Ron ed Hermione emettessero dei versi di sorpresa, e poi riprese. "Vuole che io ripaghi il debito di vita che ho con lui e la sua famiglia testimoniando in loro favore al processo che si svolgerà tra qualche giorno."

Rimasero entrambi a bocca aperta fino a che Ron non disse con impeto: "Non hai intenzione di accettare, vero? Insomma, capisco che il furetto fosse spaventato e più stupido del solito, ma non c'è il minimo dubbio che quel pavone del vecchio Malfoy è sempre stato un viscido Mangiamorte, e se l'è cavata già una volta! Devi scrivergli che non hai nessuna intenzione di fare un bel niente"

"Potrebbe non avere scelta, Ron." Puntualizzò Hermione. "I debiti di vita non sono cose su cui scherzare."

"Se quelli lo avessero davvero salvato e Harry gli dovesse davvero la vita, avrebbe sentito il bisogno di aiutarli molto prima. È ovvio che tutta la faccenda di aver portato Harry al San Mungo era una bufala, o almeno la parte in cui Harry sarebbe morto se non lo avessero fatto!" esclamò Ron.

Hermione sembrava pronta a ribattere immediatamente, ma dopo un istante corrugò le sopracciglia in un espressione confusa.

"Di che stai parlando?"

"Dell'istinto a ripagare il debito, no? È ovvio." rispose Ron, come se la sua risposta potesse in qualche modo aiutare a chiarire la situazione. A questo punto anche Harry, di nuovo in controllo del proprio corpo, lo guardava con espressione interrogativa, non avendo idea di cosa l'amico stesse parlando.

Ron osservò un attimo le loro espressioni confuse.

"Davvero non lo sapete?" domandò sbalordito. "Ma certo" esclamò battendosi il palmo della mano sulla fronte e ridendo. "Immagino che a crescere con i babbani queste cose non si imparino. È come con le storie di Beda il Bardo, le si sente così tante volte da bambini che si pensa che le debbano per forza conoscere tutti quanti."

"Allora, ci dici cos'è questo istinto di ripagare il debito?" chiese Hermione fremente. Non era mai stata brava ad attendere per imparare qualcosa di nuovo.

Ron si mise a spiegare con l'aria soddisfatta che assumeva le poche volte che era lui a conoscere qualcosa che Hermione non sapeva.

"L'istinto a ripagare il debito è esattamente quel che dice il nome. Ogni mago, o strega, lo sente quando è in debito per qualcosa di grosso nei confronti di un altra persona. È la sua magia stessa che lo spinge a trovare un modo per ripagare chi gli ha fatto un favore, perché la magia non vuole essere in debito con nessuno. Quindi se Harry avesse davvero dovuto la vita ai Malfoy avrebbe sentito il bisogno di aiutarli già da un bel pezzo, visto che non se la stanno di certo passando bene. Per questo pensavo fosse ovvio che i Malfoy si sono inventati la storia di averti salvato solo per provare a non finire ad Azkaban, Harry, perché se lo avessero fatto davvero tu probabilmente saresti andato in loro soccorso già da un pezzo, anche se li detesti. La tua magia non ti avrebbe lasciato scelta, vedi?"

Harry scambiò uno sguardo perplesso con Hermione, che però sembrava smarrita quanto lui. Ma prima di poter dire "Non ne avevo idea, in effetti non ho sentito il bisogno di fare un bel niente", sentì il controllo che aveva sul proprio corpo scivolargli tra le dita e la propria voce pronunciare invece: "Adesso capisco perché ero così in ansia."

Hermione, che era sembrata sul punto di dire che Ron doveva sbagliarsi, si bloccò e osservò Harry per qualche istante, corrugando le sopracciglia sovrappensiero.

"Pensi che sia per questo che negli ultimi mesi sei stato così male? Voglio dire, gli incubi e l'ansia si spiegano semplicemente come conseguenza di tutto quel che hai vissuto nell'ultimo anno e questa storia della magia di un mago che _non vuole_ avere debiti...non so, tutti i tentativi di antropomorfizzare la Magia mi sembrano piuttosto campati in aria. La Magia è energia, ma ciò non implica che abbia una coscienza indipendente, anzi, sono propensa a credere che attribuire un _Volere_ alla Magia in generale sia solo una superstizione."

"Non è una superstizione!" Esclamò Ron, come al solito punto sul vivo dallo scetticismo della sua ragazza. "È una cosa che si sa da sempre. La Magia non ha una vera e propria personalità, non è che decide che qualcosa le piace e qualcosa no, come se fosse una persona, ma è vero che ci sono alcune regole e una di queste è che la Magia di un mago non vuole essere in debito. Lo sapresti anche tu se non fossi cresciuta tra babbani."

" _Il tuo amico rosso ha ragione. Questo tipo di ignoranza è esattamente la ragione per cui lasciare che i bambini magici vengano cresciuti da sporchi babbani è peggio che dissennato, è deleterio e barbarico e non farà altro che condurre la nostra civiltà nell'oblio dell'abisso. Nessuna dose di educazione magica può porre rimedio a simili lacune e ad una così lampante incapacità di comprendere lo spirito stesso della Magia, che non è razionale ma mistico. Lo scetticismo della tua sangue-sporco è il frutto della mentalità chiusa e ottusa che permea la società babbana e che come un cancro sta distruggendo l'antica percezione istintiva della Magia che abbiamo ereditato dai nostri antenati, riducendo anche i maghi migliori a patetici fantocci privi di immaginazione e creatività, buoni solo a ripetere a memoria per tutta la vita i pochi incantesimi che hanno imparato a scuola. E poi c'è chi osa mettere in dubbio che non sia assolutamente indispensabile eliminare i babbani come la piaga purulenta che sono!"_

A seguito di questa arringa piena di fervore, che era risuonata nella sua testa come se Voldemort avesse urlato in un altoparlante proprio affianco al suo orecchio, l'unica cosa che Harry riusciva a pensare era: " _Ma che cavolo-?"_

Si sentiva vagamente stordito ed era sicuro di aver colto poco o nulla di quel che Voldemort aveva detto. Non che gli interessasse. Erano solo le solite sfilze di idiozie su come i babbani facessero tutti schifo e fosse meglio ammazzarli, non valeva neanche la pena di ascoltare.

Mentre Harry era stato distratto dal suo personale urlatore nell'orecchio, Ron ed Hermione si erano messi a discutere. Evidentemente lei trovava che Ron avesse parlato come uno di quegli stupidi Purosangue con la puzza sotto il naso che coltivano le loro antiche superstizioni quasi fossero verità comprovate, e Ron stava cercando di scusarsi per averle dato quell'impressione e di far valere la sua tesi allo stesso tempo.

"Ok, senti." disse Hermione alzando le mani stizzita per interrompere la discussione. "Forse hai ragione, non lo so, controllerò in biblioteca appena posso, ma adesso dobbiamo decidere cosa fare per questa benedetta faccenda dei Malfoy."

Ron probabilmente avrebbe preferito incaponirsi e continuare a litigare (qualche settimana prima aveva confidato sogghignando ad un Harry che avrebbe preferito non ascoltare che il sesso riparatore era il suo preferito), ma evidentemente ritenne la faccenda abbastanza grave da richiedere la sua piena attenzione.

Ufficialmente messa da parte la loro discussione, Hermione tornò a rivolgersi ad Harry.

"Pensi che sia per questo che ti sei sentito così strano? Sentivi...non so, di dover aiutare i Malfoy ma non volevi farlo e quindi resistevi all'impulso? Sei sicuro?"

Harry sentì di nuovo il proprio corpo muoversi senza la sua autorizzazione. Annuì. "Sì, ne sono sicuro. Ora che so che una cosa del genere è possibile, non vedo altre spiegazioni. Vedete, ecco..." Voldemort indugiò per creare la giusta immagine di insicurezza. "È da quando è uscito il primo articolo riguardo il futuro processo dei Malfoy che mi sento a disagio. A dirla tutta, mi sentivo in colpa, come se fossi un mostro perché non stavo facendo tutto quel che era in mio potere per aiutare chi mi aveva salvato la vita. Ma mi sembrava un sentimento così stupido e assurdo che ho fatto tutto il possibile per sopprimerlo, e pensavo che se ve ne avessi parlato mi avreste preso per pazzo. Insomma, da quando in qua io dovrei sentirmi in colpa perché non aiuto l'uomo che ha quasi ammazzato Ginny dandole il diario di Riddle? Ma adesso che so di questa cosa dell'istinto a ripagare il debito, tutto si spiega e significa anche che non sono pazzo, è solo la mia Magia che giustamente non vuole essere in debito con quel bastardo. A dirla tutta, è un sollievo sapere che non sto ammattendo."

Harry era sbalordito. E molto, molto irritato. Detestava ammettere che l'interpretazione di Voldemort era stata magistrale: se Harry si fosse a tutti gli effetti trovato in una situazione del genere, la sua reazione sarebbe stata esattamente quella che Voldemort aveva appena simulato. Odiava che Riddle lo conoscesse tanto bene, e avesse scavato abbastanza a fondo nella sua mente, da sapere come Harry si sarebbe sentito, quali ricordi gli sarebbero venuti in mente e con quali parole si sarebbe espresso. Voldemort era riuscito ad imitare il vocabolario e i modi di fare di Harry, anche se erano completamente diversi dai suoi, ed era persino stato disposto a riferirsi a se stesso come Riddle e non Voldemort o Oscuro Signore, nonostante quanto odiasse il suo vero cognome, perché sapeva che in quella situazione Harry avrebbe detto Riddle.  
Lo odiava. Lo odiava ma non poteva fare a meno di provare una punta di ammirazione tinta di disprezzo. Harry non sarebbe mai stato capace imitare qualcun altro con tanta maestria, ma questo talento nel mentire era un altra dimostrazione di come Riddle fosse solo un infido bugiardo che si divertiva a prendere in giro le altre persone. I suoi amici, in questo caso.

 _Eppure_ , pensava Harry con amarezza, mentre Ron ed Hermione annuivano come se finalmente stessero capendo qualcosa di piuttosto ovvio ma che gli era sfuggito per molto tempo, _il bastardo è davvero dannatamente bravo._

o*o*o*o*o

 _Non mi piace. Non mi piace neanche un po'._

" _Non deve piacerti, Potter, sei qui solo come mezzo di trasporto. Sarò io a parlare e a gestire la situazione, tu devi solo startene zitto e bravo e saremo lontani da qui prima che tu possa farti prendere da qualche ridicola crisi di coscienza."_

A Harry la cosa non piaceva comunque, non aveva importanza quanto rapida sarebbe stata. L'idea stessa di incontrare quel gelido stronzo di Lucius Malfoy per stipulare con lui un patto che lo avrebbe costretto probabilmente a mentire all'intero Wizengamot era odiosa, ma il luogo dove l'incontro si sarebbe svolto gli piaceva ancora meno. Azkaban.

Le alte pareti di roccia nera svettavano tra le nebbie che sovrastavano il Mare del Nord, innalzandosi dai neri scogli, battuti da onde violente, su cui si poggiava. L'unico modo per raggiungere la prigione superando le dense difese magiche che la circondavano era su una piccola barca, sempre controllata da almeno un Auror, che salpava da un molo alla base delle alte scogliere per attraversare i cinquecento metri di acque tempestose che separavano lo scoglio dalla costa.

In quel momento, Harry si trovava sulla punta del molo, la piccola barca in questione si avvicinava solcando a stento le onde imponenti. Era l'inizio di agosto, ma si sarebbe pensato fosse novembre a giudicare dal mare mosso e dalla fitta nebbia. Farsi un viaggio attraverso quei gelidi flutti su un piccolo guscio di noce non sembrava un idea saggia, anche se il guscio di noce era sostenuto dalla magia.

In realtà però non era la paura di finire in mare a preoccupare Harry e a metterlo a disagio. Trovava ridicola e imbarazzante la facilità con cui aveva avuto accesso ad una prigione di massima sicurezza, senza aver prima chiesto permesso o fissato un appuntamento per visitare, semplicemente perché era il "Salvatore" del Mondo Magico.

Non era particolarmente soddisfatto neanche di quanto era stato semplice convincere i suoi amici che avere almeno un colloquio con Malfoy fosse necessario. Una parte di lui aveva sperato che i suoi amici si opponessero, che gli permettessero di temporeggiare fino al processo, di arrivare troppo tardi per testimoniare, in modo di mandare in malora i piani di Voldemort. Sapeva però che in realtà era un bene che fosse andato tutto liscio come l'olio, e che a dispetto dei giuramenti vari, Voldemort aveva probabilmente un modo per fare del male a Ron ed Hermione se questi avessero creato problemi.

Si sarebbe comunque trattato di una vana speranza. Voldemort era troppo bravo a manipolare le persone, e a comportarsi esattamente come si sarebbe comportato Harry, per destare alcun sospetto nei suoi amici. Ron ed Hermione avevano creduto ad ogni parola quando Voldemort, attraverso le labbra di Harry, aveva spiegato che non era sicuro se avrebbe deciso di testimoniare in favore dei Malfoy, che aveva resistito all'impulso di ripagare il debito fino a quel momento e che avrebbe potuto continuare a farlo, anche se gli rendeva la vita più difficile. A quel punto i suoi amici lo avevano interrotto, dicendogli che lui aveva già fatto abbastanza e che se l'unico modo per trovare finalmente un po' di pace era permettere che i Malfoy uscissero di prigione, Harry avrebbe fatto bene a testimoniare e a liberarsi definitivamente di questo debito, così almeno sarebbe stato libero. C'era la possibilità che i Malfoy avessero imparato la lezione e che non avrebbero più imboccato la strada sbagliata o che, ancora meglio, la testimonianza di Harry non fosse sufficiente a convincere il Wizengamot ad assolverli. Sapevano tutti e tre che, purtroppo, nessuna di quelle due possibilità era probabile, non considerati i trascorsi del Signor Malfoy e l'assurda venerazione di cui in quel momento godeva Harry, ma nessuno lo disse a voce alta.

Dopo questo colloquio, Harry aveva ripreso il controllo del proprio corpo ed era uscito in cortile a fare una passeggiata. Avrebbe voluto urlare contro Voldemort per come si prendeva gioco dei suoi amici, dirgli che doveva smetterla di manipolarli, che poteva anche essere necessario per non destare sospetti ma che da quel momento in poi non aveva più intenzione di lasciargli il controllo quando parlava con i suoi amici. Era doppiamente ingiusto nei loro confronti, non solo gli mentiva ma lasciava anche che venissero ingannati dal loro nemico. Harry non lo avrebbe più permesso.

Ma ad ascoltare le sue rabbiose urla mentali non c'era stato nessuno. Voldemort era sparito per ore: non aveva detto né fatto nulla, Harry non riusciva a sentirlo, sembrava essere scomparso di nuovo. Questa volta Harry non si abbandonò alla futile speranza che se ne fosse davvero andato.

Continuò a cercarlo, concentrandosi, immaginando se stesso che vagava nella propria mente alla ricerca di Riddle. Era stata un'esperienza strana. Ripensandoci, probabilmente era il genere di esercizio che avrebbe dovuto praticare per acquisire dimestichezza con l'Occlumanzia e che invece non aveva mai fatto.

All'inizio, Harry riusciva ad immaginare solo un luogo completamente buio e vuoto. Poi, pian piano, sempre di più con ogni respiro profondo che traeva, l'oscurità aveva assunto una forma e dei colori. Era comparsa una foresta, simile alla Foresta Proibita, ma più luminosa, pervasa dalla luce verde del sole filtrata attraverso le foglie. Harry aveva vagato per quella foresta seguendo non sapeva bene quali tracce, inoltrandosi sempre più a fondo, fino a che non aveva trovato una grotta. La luce del sole non riusciva a penetrarla e la faceva somigliare alle fauci spalancate di un animale acquattato nel buio, ma la prima impressione che diede ad Harry non fu di qualcosa di estraneo e ostile. Quella grotta era sempre stata lì e non gli aveva mai fatto del male.

Harry aveva continuato a camminare e alla fine aveva trovato una radura, non molto grande, ai margini della foresta. Era solo un cerchio di terra bruciata e riarsa, dove non cresceva nulla. Al centro si innalzava una fitta coltre di fumo nero. Questa volta, Harry seppe di non doversi avvicinare. Il fumo vorticava lento ma incessante e sembrava sfrigolare come acido.

Quello, Harry ne era ebbe la certezza, era Voldemort. Lo osservò per un tempo che non avrebbe saputo dire se fosse lungo o breve, e ad un certo punto si rese conto che il vapore scuro non si muoveva in modo casuale ma che sembrava seguire un ritmo. Il ritmo di un respiro lento e regolare. Con incredula sorpresa, Harry si rese conto che Voldemort stava dormendo e che aveva anche il sonno pesante.

 _Dev'essere stanco_ , pensò, e anche se non aveva nessuna prova che fosse quella la ragione, Harry seppe in quel momento che Voldemort si era stancato a controllare il suo corpo tanto a lungo. In effetti aveva senso. Ma se Voldemort si stancava tanto a prendere il controllo, significava che forse tutte le sue minacce erano dei bluff, forse se Harry non gli avesse lasciato volontariamente il controllo del proprio corpo, se avesse combattuto, Voldemort non sarebbe riuscito a fare un bel niente.

Rianimato da questa prospettiva, fece un passo avanti. Voldemort non era forte come voleva far credere, anzi, era piuttosto debole, allo stremo delle forze, e se solo Harry avesse potuto avvicinarsi abbastanza da eliminarlo, proprio lì, in quel momento, sarebbe finalmente finito tutto.

Fece un altro passo avanti, e il fumo nero fu scosso da un tremito, il suo lento respiro si fermò e Harry ebbe l'impressione di vedere due maligni occhi rossi schiudersi lentamente al centro della nube scura. L'atmosfera cambiò drasticamente, e dalla calma di alcuni istanti prima si passò ad una densa tensione foriera di paura e pericolo.

Harry indietreggiò come scottato. _No,_ si rese conto con un tremito di paura. Non era in grado di fare un bel niente. Voldemort poteva anche non essere in piena forma, ma quel frammento di anima lì raggrumato in una nera foschia era lo stesso che aveva terrorizzato il Mondo Magico per gli ultimi tre anni. Poteva non avere una forma fisica e aver perso buona parte della propria energia quando era stato sbalzato fuori dal suo corpo, ma non aveva perso nulla in astuzia, esperienza e crudeltà. Harry non era pronto ad affrontarlo. Non ancora. Doveva avere pazienta ed essere determinato.

Senza distogliere lo sguardo da quei due occhi rossi che lo fissavano inquietanti dal centro esatto della nuvola di fumo, Harry indietreggiò fino a rientrare sotto la dolce penombra della sua foresta.

Aprì gli occhi. Intorno a sé vide il cortile della Tana e la luce degli ultimi raggi del crepuscolo sparire all'orizzonte. Doveva aver passato lì fuori almeno un'oretta, visto che quando era uscito in cortile il sole era ancora in cielo.

Si alzò dallo scalino del portico su cui si era seduto quando ancora stava cercando invano di inveire contro Voldemort e si diresse in casa. Si sentiva rilassato, anche più di quando quella mattina aveva immaginato di cadere nel vortice oscuro. Non potè fare a meno di pensare che se Snape gli avesse fatto fare questo tipo di esercizi di meditazione per aiutarlo con le lezioni di Occlumanzia, invece che assaltare la sua mente senza dargli gli strumenti per difendersi, forse Harry avrebbe imparato qualcosa e Voldemort non sarebbe riuscito a ingannarlo e a farlo andare al Ministero. E Sirius sarebbe stato ancora vivo.

In quel momento, Harry prese una decisione. Voldemort poteva anche avere i suoi piani di cui non voleva informare Harry, poteva anche avere intenzione di usare il suo corpo come mezzo per raggiungere i suoi fini, e lui aveva giurato di collaborare. Ma era ora che anche Harry avesse un piano d'azione: avrebbe trovato un modo per eliminare Voldemort, e qualunque questo modo fosse, era necessario che Voldemort non ne fosse a conoscenza o non avrebbe di certo funzionato. Quindi Harry avrebbe imparato l'Occlumanzia. Si sarebbe fatto trovare da Hermione dei libri su cui studiare (o forse li avrebbe cercati lui stesso, era meglio non coinvolgerla) e si sarebbe allenato ogni volta che Voldemort fosse stato troppo stanco per tenerlo d'occhio, come era appena successo. Si sarebbe allenato a visualizzare il suo paesaggio mentale e delle barriere per proteggerlo o qualunque altro tipo di esercizio fosse stato necessario. Ce l'avrebbe fatta, se lo sentiva. E alla fine, avrebbe finalmente sconfitto Voldemort una volta per tutte.

Aveva trascorso la serata pervaso da un senso di determinazione e, per la prima volta da un po', speranza, ed i suoi amici se ne erano accorti. Si erano convinti che fosse contento per aver finalmente trovato una soluzione ad i suoi problemi di ansia ed erano stati quindi più inclini del solito a lasciarlo partire per Azkaban il giorno dopo.

Quella mattina, Ron ed Hermione gli avevano augurato in bocca al lupo, dopo che lei gli aveva descritto con precisione a chi rivolgersi al Ministero per richiedere un colloquio con un carcerato e farsi accompagnare alla prigione, la cui posizione era segreta. Harry aveva rifiutato le loro offerte di accompagnarlo asserendo che era una cosa che doveva fare da solo, e aveva lasciato che fosse Voldemort a condurre la Smaterializzazione.

Così, si era ritrovato in un punto non meglio identificato della costa Scozzese, con davanti a sé un mare grigio e tempestoso e un vento sega-ossa. Apparentemente, Voldemort aveva fatto evadere i suoi Mangiamorte da Azkaban abbastanza volte per ricordarsi dove la prigione si trovava senza bisogno di chiedere indicazioni a nessun impiegato ministeriale.

Un Auror si era subito presentato, uscito da una sorta di capanno dove faceva da sentinella, e quando lo aveva riconosciuto aveva iniziato a balbettare, a chiedere l'autografo e a dire che certo, non c'era nessun problema, il Signor Potter poteva avere un colloquio con qualunque carcerato desiderasse, non importava che non avesse chiesto preventiva autorizzazione, era pur sempre il Salvatore, lui, non c'era ragione di preoccuparsi.

Quindi Harry era decisamente di cattivo umore quando salì sulla dannata barchetta ondeggiante. L'unica cosa che lo consolava davanti alla prospettiva di incontrare quel viscido di Lucius Malfoy in un luogo orrendo come Azkaban (dove non poteva fare a meno di pensare a quanto Sirius doveva aver sofferto per ben dodici anni) era che per quanto sgradevole fosse dover cedere il controllo del proprio corpo a Voldemort per la durata del colloquio, alla fine il suo ospite sarebbe stato sicuramente tanto stanco da dover assolutamente riposarsi e Harry avrebbe avuto campo libero per allenarsi con l'Occlumanzia. Avrebbe fatto un salto veloce a Diagon Alley (o più probabilmente Knockturne Alley) per trovare un libro che ne parlasse e sarebbe tornato a casa a nasconderlo prima che Voldemort si svegliasse. Non era male come piano, avrebbe funzionato.

Nel frattempo doveva solo superare quel maledetto incontro con Malfoy, senza neanche sapere cosa di preciso Voldemort volesse ottenere.

"Siamo arrivati, Signor Potter. Se vuole seguirmi, la condurrò dal direttore del carcere." Disse l'Auror sentinella, aiutando Harry a scendere dalla barca, approdata allo scoglio di Azkaban, senza che Harry lo chiedesse.

Attraversarono una porticina che si apriva all'interno di un enorme portone di legno spesso trenta centimetri, chiuso con una enorme spranga di metallo. Oltre il portone si trovava un androne molto più angusto di quanto si sarebbe potuto immaginare considerando le dimensioni del portone d'ingresso. Dall'androne si diramavano due scale, una che conduceva in alto a destra e una a sinistra in basso, e nel centro una porta chiusa. La sala era completamente buia fatta eccezione per alcune torce appese alle pareti, che non riuscivano però a scacciare il freddo e le tenebre dovute alla mancanza di finestre e alle gelide pareti di roccia nera.

Harry seguì l'Auror, che si era presentato come Cuthbert Wilkins, attraverso la porta centrale e su per le scale che essa nascondeva. Già dopo pochi scalini fu possibile percepire la luce del giorno arrivare dalla cima della scalinata. Raggiunto il pianerottolo, Harry si trovò in un ampia sala con grandi finestre ad arco gotico, uno spesso tappeto steso per terra e varie poltrone. Sembrava un misto di una sala d'attesa e di un salotto. Prima che Harry avesse davvero il tempo di guardarsi intorno, una delle due porte che davano su questo salone si aprì ed entrò un mago che Harry non conosceva ma che per qualche ragione gli ricordò immediatamente Cornelius Fudge.

"Che onore averla qui, Signor Potter! Non ho potuto fare a meno di notare il suo arrivo dalle finestre del mio studio e non sono riuscito a resistere alla tentazione di venire a porgerle i miei omaggi. A cosa dobbiamo l'onore della sua visita?" esclamò l'uomo, avvicinandosi a gran passi e stringendo la mano di Harry con entusiasmo.

Harry era piuttosto confuso. Certo, sapeva che i Dissennatori erano stati scacciati dalla prigione da dopo la caduta di Voldemort, considerati inaffidabili dopo che si erano così apertamente schierati con Colui Che Non Deve Essere Nominato. Ma non si era aspettato che qualcuno potesse mettersi tanto comodo in un luogo simile quanto questo sconosciuto sembrava essere. A guardare il modo in cui si comportava, si sarebbe potuto pensare che si trovasse nel salotto di casa sua ad accogliere un gradito ospite. Non al primo piano di una prigione di massima sicurezza, ancorata ad uno scoglio battuto dai venti e dalle onde del Mare del Nord, piena di pericolosi assassini e criminali.

"Erm, vorrei parlare con uno dei prigionieri, se possibile. Ma mi scusi, lei è...?"

"Oh, ma certo, che sbadato! Solo perché io, come tutti, so chi è lei, non significa che lei debba sapere chi sono io! Mi chiamo Archibald Dubberby, Direttore del Carcere di Azkaban. Quindi è venuto per visitare un prigioniero. Diamine, il dipartimento di Applicazione della legge deve aver di nuovo dimenticato di notificarmi la sua visita!"

" _Dì che non hai fissato una visita perché non sapevi di doverlo fare. Fingi imbarazzo."_

 _Lo so!_ Pensò Harry stizzito. Avevano ripassato quello che Harry doveva fare almeno una decina di volte quella mattina. Voldemort lo aveva appositamente svegliato alle cinque del mattino per ordinargli cosa fare e martellarlo fino a che Harry non fosse stato capace di ripetere le sue mosse anche nel sonno.

"Ecco, veramente non ho prenotato. Non sapevo fosse necessario. Avrei dovuto immaginare che non ci si potesse semplicemente presentare ad Azkaban e richiedere un colloquio con un carcerato." disse Harry a voce alta, cercando di simulare imbarazzo.

"Oh beh, niente di grave, ragazzo mio, niente di grave. Il giovane Wilkins qui ha fatto bene a farla entrare comunque. Vede, la direttiva di fissare un orario di visita prestabilito con il dipartimento di Applicazione della Legge è solo una misura di sicurezza, necessaria dopo tutti i casi di evasione avvenuti negli ultimi anni, soprattutto ora che quelle creature disgustose sono state definitivamente scacciate, - una delle cose migliori che questo Governo abbia fatto da quando è salito al potere, lo faccia presente al suo amico Ministro se mai le capitasse. " disse Dubberby con una gioviale strizzata d'occhio.

" _Pusillanime leccapiedi."_ commentò Voldemort.

"Sono i maghi a doversi occupare dei problemi causati da latri maghi, non dei disgustosi succhia-anima. Ad ogni modo, non v'è nulla di cui preoccuparsi con lei, Signor Potter, i grandi servigi che ha reso alla nostra Nazione sono garanzia più che sufficiente della sua dedizione alla legge e alla giustizia. Venga pure in visita ogniqualvolta lo desidera, sarò ben lieto di accoglierla. Ora mi dica, quale dei carcerati, di preciso, desidera incontrare?"

"Lucius Malfoy." Rispose Harry, non potendo non notare l'ironia di essere definito come qualcuno il cui rispetto della legge fosse indubitabile dopo aver scassinato la Gringott.

"Ah, il Signor Malfoy Senior. Non è mia intenzione risultare invadente, ma per prassi devo chiederle per quale ragione desidera avere un colloquio con il detenuto."

" _Attieniti al piano. E vedi di essere convincente."_

Questa volta Harry non rispose e cercò di trasformare il ruggito di esasperazione che gli sorgeva in gola in un sospiro rassegnato.

"Se ha letto il Daily Prophet nelle ultime settimane saprà che i Malfoy affermano di avermi salvato la vita dopo la Battaglia di Hogwarts. Pensavo si trattasse solo di un'altra trovata per cercare di scagionarsi. Non ricordo cosa sia successo dopo la battaglia, ero incosciente, ma ho sempre pensato che fosse improbabile che fossero stati i Malfoy a portarmi al San Mungo, dato che non eravamo esattamente in buoni rapporti. Ma negli ultimi tempi mi sono sentito sempre più come se fosse mio dovere aiutarli e ieri ho scoperto che esiste una cosa chiamata "istinto a ripagare il debito". Ho dedotto che i Malfoy devono davvero avermi salvato la vita perchè io adesso mi senta tanto in debito con loro. Sono qui per chiedere al Signor Malfoy cosa fare per liberarmi di questo debito."  
"Oh, Merlino! Che storia! E non si è reso conto di dovere loro la vita fino a ieri, dice? Immagino che crescere tra i babbani non l'abbia aiutata, sotto questo punto di vista, Signor Potter. La questione dei debiti di vita è sempre stata piuttosto spinosa, vede, di rado se ne parla fuori dai circoli famigliari dove viene insegnata ai bambini, quindi non è sorprendente che non ne abbia mai sentito parlare prima." disse Dubberby dando una pacca sulla spalla di Harry con fare consolatorio. "Mi auguro che il Signor Malfoy non chieda troppo da parte sua, caro ragazzo, ma non si preoccupi, non può chiederle di fare nulla di illegale perché in quel caso lei potrebbe presentare reclamo al Ministero e il Wizengamot avrebbe il potere di costringere Malfoy a cambiare la sua richiesta."

Dopo un'altra amichevole pacca sulla spalla, Dubberby si mosse verso una piccola scrivania in un angolo della stanza, dove scrisse qualcosa su un foglietto.

"Consegnalo a Thompson, Wilkins." disse all'Auror passandogli il foglietto, poi rivolto a Harry: "Non vorremmo mai che la guardia dell'ala ovest non la facesse entrare perché non la crede autorizzato. Ah, ma che sbadato, non le ho neanche chiesto se le farebbe piacere una bella tazza di tè per scaldarsi un po', questa prigione è davvero gelida."

Harry si immaginò i lunghi minuti, probabilmente persino un ora, di imbarazzo e vuote ciance se avesse deciso di accettare l'invito: Dubberby sembrava un tipo a posto, ma Harry non era mai stato bravo con questo tipo di convenevoli e il Direttore gli ricordava troppo un misto di Fudge e Slughorn, chiacchierone e ossequioso. Decisamente, meglio rifiutare e risparmiarsi la tortura. E poi era impaziente di finire questa faccenda al più presto possibile e andarsene da lì.

"La ringrazio ma preferirei togliermi il pensiero di questa visita al più presto, se non le dispiace."

"Ma si figuri, si figuri! È stato un onore riceverla e sappia che sarà sempre il benvenuto, qui, Signor Potter!" Lo salutò Dubberby, mentre Wilkins già cominciava a ridiscendere le scale da cui erano saliti.

 _Benvenuto ad Azkaban?_ Penso Harry. _Si direbbe che questo tipo non si renda del tutto conto di_ _trovarsi in una prigione e non nella sua magione di campagna._

" _Gli piace fare il magnifico. Ma è tutt'altro che un bonaccione come sembra. Non mi sorprenderei se si occupasse in prima persona degli interrogatori dei prigionieri: è della scuola di Crouch, famoso per il suo pugno di ferro. Avevo cercato di reclutarlo, anni fa, ma è troppo ligio alla legge e troppo ottuso per rendersi conto del baratro in cui la nostra società sta precipitando."_

Harry provò a immaginarsi Dubberby, con il suo girovita sostanzioso e il sorriso gioviale, che interrogava prigionieri. Gli sembrava poco probabile.

" _Quando dico interrogare, quello che intendo è torturare per ottenere informazioni. Non lasciarti ingannare dal suo aspetto innocuo, ama punire i criminali tanto quanto ama proteggere la legge."_ aggiunse Voldemort. Harry rabbrividì. Ripensandoci, gli occhi azzurri del Direttore avevano uno scintillio strano che Harry non era riuscito a definire. " _Le persone di rado sono quel che sembrano, Potter. Viene da chiedersi come hai fatto a sopravvivere così a lungo mantenendo la tua sciocca ingenuità, ma sappiamo entrambi la riposta, giusto? Sei sopravvissuto al prezzo della vita di altri."_

Harry si morse la lingua per non rispondere a voce alta. La mattina era andata relativamente bene, Voldemort non aveva ancora detto nulla che lo facesse arrabbiare, ma ovviamente non poteva continuare così a lungo, vero? Voldemort faceva tanto il grande e potente Oscuro Signore, ma in realtà era solo un bullo che si divertiva a utilizzare i trucchetti più sporchi per fare del male agli altri. Non era diverso da Draco Malfoy.

" _Sì, Potter, cerca pure di consolarti dicendoti che è tutta colpa del brutto e cattivo Oscuro Signore. Non servirà a nulla. Perché, in fondo, lo sai che è colpa tua se i tuoi amichetti sono morti. Era per te che combattevano, Harry, ed è per te che sono morti. Tienilo bene a mente, sempre, così forse riuscirai ad evitare che succeda anche agli altri tuoi amici. Avresti dovuto ricordartelo anche ieri, quando hai cercato di attaccarmi."_

Harry ebbe un tuffo al cuore. Quando era tornato alla realtà dopo quella specie di viaggio all'interno della sua mente del pomeriggio prima, non era neanche stato sicuro di non essersi sognato tutto. Non aveva pensato all'eventualità che Voldemort si ricordasse del suo tentativo di attaccarlo e decidesse di fargliela pagare in qualche modo.

" _Per il momento non ti punirò, Potter, ma se accadrà di nuovo, se tenterai di nuovo di attaccarmi, per qualsiasi ragione, considererò il tuo giuramento infranto e agirò di conseguenza. Ci siamo capiti?"_ domandò, e Harry sentì una stilettata di dolore partigli dalla testa e percorrergli tutti i nervi del corpo. Evidentemente, Voldemort poteva fare anche questo per assicurarsi che il messaggio arrivasse forte e chiaro.

Harry annuì e cercò di non pensare a come presto avrebbe imparato l'Occlumanzia e la prossima volta che avrebbe attaccato Voldemort, questo non avrebbe visto il colpo arrivare se non quando per lui fosse stato già troppo tardi. Cercò di non pensarlo, ma una recondita parte del suo cervello formulò il pensiero comunque. Fu quindi un sollievo quando Voldemort non aggiunse altro: forse c'erano già dei pensieri che Riddle non riusciva a cogliere, quelli più profondi e nascosti. In fondo, neanche uno straordinario Legilimens come lui poteva tenere sempre tutto sotto controllo: doveva per forza avere dei punti deboli, delle falle. La cosa era da investigare, ma se fosse stata vera sarebbe stato un buon vantaggio da sfruttare.

"Eccoci arrivati, Signor Potter. Questa è la cella di Lucius Malfoy. Desidera che la accompagni dentro?"

"Eh?" domandò Harry, scuotendosi dai suoi pensieri. Si trovavano davanti alla porta blindata di una cella, in un lungo corridoio semibuio cosparso di molte altre porte identiche. Avevano davvero superato la guardia Thompson di cui Dubberby aveva parlato senza che Harry neanche se ne accorgesse? Doveva imparare a non distrarsi così tanto quando parlava con Voldemort, o a forza di sembrare costantemente con la testa tra le nuvole avrebbe fatto insospettire qualcuno, probabilmente Hermione.

"Erm, no, va bene così."

"Come desidera. Devo però chiederle di lasciarmi la sua bacchetta, per ragioni di sicurezza. Non che sospettiamo che lei potrebbe darla al prigioniero o che lui sarebbe in grado di prendergliela con la forza, di certo non a lei, Signor Potter, ma sa com'è, le regole sono regole." Disse Wilkins con un tono di scuse, porgendo la mano per prendere la bacchetta.

Harry era troppo nauseato dall'esagerata venerazione che tutti sembravano avere per lui per concentrarsi sul fatto che, in effetti, l'idea di separarsi dalla sua bacchetta non gli piaceva per niente, non dopo essere finalmente riuscito ad aggiustarla. Dopo la Battaglia di Hogwarts, Hermione parlato con Hagrid, che si trovava nella radura (Harry era stato troppo preso dal combattimento per accorgersene e a quanto pareva Hagrid era stato legato e imbavagliato), e aveva dedotto che la Bacchetta di Sambuco era letteralmente saltata nella mani di Harry perché il suo vero padrone era lui. Era riuscita a dedurre che doveva essere appartenuta a Draco da quella notte sulla Torre di Astronomia e che Harry gliela avesse presa quando lo aveva disarmato a Malfoy Manor. Hermione era quindi andata nella radura della Foresta Proibita dove Harry e Voldemort avevano combattuto e per terra, praticamente sepolta dal fango, aveva trovato la Bacchetta di Sambuco. Quando Harry si era svegliato dal coma rigenerativo, alcuni giorni dopo, Hermione gliel'aveva data e la prima cosa che lui aveva fatto era stata riparare la propria bacchetta di agrifoglio. Adesso, quindi, era in possesso di tre bacchette: quella di Sambuco, che aveva intenzione di nascondere in un qualche luogo sicuro dove non sarebbe mai stata trovata, quella di Biancospino che era appartenuta a Draco Malfoy, e la sua. In quel momento però aveva addosso solo la sua, che consegnò a Wilkins.

L'Auror la ripose con cura in un astuccio che aveva a lato della cintura e tirò fuori le chiavi per aprire la porta della cella.

"Hey," disse una volta aperta la porta, rivolgendosi all'interno della cella, "Hai una visita."

"Una visita?" Harry sentì rispondere in tono sorpreso. La voce un tempo profonda e raffinata aveva assunto una tonalità più roca e aspra, ma rimaneva inconfondibilmente quella di Lucius Malfoy.

Wilkins tornò a rivolgersi a Harry, aprendo di più la porta della cella e facendo cenno di entrare.

"Non si preoccupi, io stazionerò qui fuori e interverrò se avrò anche solo il minimo sentore che il detenuto le sta creando problemi."

Harry annuì ed entro nella cella. Sentì il rumore della porta chiuderglisi alle spalle mentre osservava l'angusto cubicolo, arredato solo con un letto, una scrivania e una sedia e illuminato da una finestrella protetta da una grata.

" _Anche nei suoi momenti peggiori, al Signor Malfoy riservano il lusso di una scrivania. Se non altro il rispetto per il sangue antico non è completamente scomparso."_

"Allora avevo sentito bene." Disse Malfoy con la sua voce roca. Era seduto sul letto, con l'aria di uno che vi era stato sdraiato sopra fino a qualche istante prima. Era cambiato. Spariti erano i ricchi abiti fatti su misura che gli aveva sempre visto indossare, persino a Malfoy Manor alcuni mesi prima, quando già sembrava uno spaurito spettro di se stesso. Adesso indossava una vecchia casacca da carcerato grigia, sformata e rattoppata, che aveva certo visto tempi migliori. I lunghi capelli un tempo lucidi e tanto biondi da sembrare bianchi ricadevano spettinati, sporchi e opachi ai lati del viso smagrito. Sembrava in condizioni ancora peggiori dell'ultima volta che lo aveva visto.

Mentre Harry osservava Malfoy, Malfoy osservava lui. I suoi freddi occhi grigi, cerchiati di nero per la stanchezza, persero un po' della loro luce spiritata e presero un luccichio d'odio.

"A cosa devo l'onore di una visita da parte del grande Harry Potter?" Domandò, amaro sarcasmo che gocciolava da ogni parola. "Prego, si accomodi. Sono un po' a corto di mobili, come può notare, ma se vuole può sedersi per terra."

" _Lasciami il controllo. Lucius è ridotto peggio di quanto pensassi, se anziché cercare di trovare un modo per sfruttare la tua presenza qui a suo vantaggio, preferisce fare dell'umorismo di bassa qualità. Un tempo riusciva ad essere un ottimo padrone di casa anche quando di pessimo umore."_

Harry obbedì. Non aveva nessun desiderio di trattare con Malfoy di persona.

Voldemort fece alcuni passi verso la scrivania, come se non avesse sentito le parole dell'altro uomo. Diede una scorsa alle pergamene poggiate lì, ne prese anche una in mano. Erano tutte tentativi di lettere a membri importanti del Wizengamot. Evidentemente Malfoy stava cercando un modo per ingraziarsi la giuria, ma non doveva aver riscosso particolare successo, a giudicare dai fogli accartocciati e dalle rabbiose cancellature.

Voldemort sollevò uno sguardo obliquo su Malfoy, che aveva stretto la mascella per la rabbia e lo guardava con ferocia, ma non si era alzato da dov'era seduto, conscio di essere impotente in quella situazione.

Voldemort allora prese la sedia, la voltò in modo che si rivolgesse al carcerato e si sedette, a gambe larghe, la schiena adagiata contro lo schienale in una posa che sarebbe stata molto più naturale su una comoda poltrona che non su quella traballante e scomoda sedia di legno. Le labbra di Malfoy si contrassero in una smorfia di disapprovazione per la posizione che il ragazzo davanti a lui aveva assunto. Anche se vestito di stracci, seduto su un letto in una buia cella di prigione, con le spalle incurvate di un uomo sconfitto, Lucius Malfoy conservava la posa dignitosa di un uomo perfettamente a suo agio nei più elevati circoli della società.

"Che cosa vuoi, Potter?" sputò Malfoy con una smorfia di disgusto.

Voldemort lo osservò qualche istante in silenzio e quando vide Malfoy allontanarsi un po' e dare i primi impercettibili segni di disagio, ghignò. Malfoy alzò un sopracciglio in risposta.

"Sappiamo entrambi che non sono qui per ripagare un qualche debito nei tuoi confronti, o sarei venuto molto prima." Cominciò Voldemort, sempre adagiato all'indietro in modo sicuro e arrogante. "Anche se potrei scommettere che ci hai sperato molto. Hai passato mesi chiuso in questa cella sperando che mi presentassi a chiederti cosa potevo offrirti in cambio di essere liberato del mio debito, non è così? Peccato che le cose non siano andate come speravi."

Malfoy assottigliò gli occhi in uno sguardo tagliente che lo faceva sembrare esattamente come la serpe che era. "E chi mi dice che invece non sei venuto proprio per quello? Per quale altra ragione saresti venuto? Ti ho salvato la vita, Potter. Non ti basterà cercare di convincermi del contrario per liberarti del tuo debito."

"E a te non basterà bluffare per convincermi che ti devo davvero qualcosa. Mi sono documentato e se davvero tu mi avessi salvato la vita non avrei potuto fare a meno di presentarmi ben prima di adesso, e tu lo sai di certo meglio di me, con tutta la tua educazione purosangue o Merlino sa quali altre idiozie." Malfoy quasi ringhiò davanti allo svilimento delle sue più salde convinzioni. "Quindi immagino che in qualche modo sarei sopravvissuto comunque, anche se mi aveste lasciato là a dissanguarmi nella radura. In effetti, la Medimaga lo aveva detto che la maledizione che mi ha lasciato questa-" Voldemort presentò la mano sinistra, tirandosi su la manica fino a metà avambraccio per esporre i solchi della cicatrice, "non era letale, solo molto dolorosa."

Malfoy osservò la cicatrice con l'occhio esperto di chi ne ha viste di simili, se non in persona, almeno rappresentate sui libri. Quando alzò lo sguardo, aveva un un bagliore calcolatore negli occhi.

"Allora perché sei qui, Potter?" sibilò.

"Voglio proporti uno scambio." Disse Voldemort e Harry fremette di sollievo e impazienza. Aveva odiato l'intero scambio avvenuto fino a quel momento: non solo perché gli sembrava di infierire su Malfoy (e Harry era sempre e comunque contrario all'infierire su chi era in difficoltà, non importava di chi si trattasse) ma anche perchè Voldemort si stava comportando in un modo che non era per niente coerente con il carattere di Harry. Lui non si sarebbe mai comportato così. Non che gli interessasse l'opinione che uno come Malfoy poteva farsi di lui, ma era comunque fastidioso.

Un lampo di sorpresa saettò sul volto del carcerato prima che riuscisse a nasconderlo.

"Ti ascolto."

"Io testimonierò in favore tuo, di tua moglie e di tuo figlio al processo. Confermerò la versione su cui i giornali si sono lanciati con tanto entusiasmo, quella secondo cui eravate tutti povere vittime di Voldemort. Dirò anche che, l'unica volta che sono stato a Malfoy Manor, Draco ha fatto finta di non riconoscermi, ritardando così le conseguenze certamente gravi che ne sarebbero seguite. Sono persino disposto a mentire dicendo che è davvero merito vostro se sono sopravvissuto dopo la battaglia."

Voldemort fece una pausa ad effetto per godersi la sorpresa e sospetto che avevano prima dilatato poi ristretto gli occhi di Malfoy. Seguirono alcuni istanti di silenzio in cui l'uomo stava evidentemente aspettando che Harry Potter continuasse con la sua proposta. Voldemort sapeva esattamente cosa Lucius stava pensando in quel momento. Era tutto un gioco di potere: a questo punto, il primo che avesse parlato avrebbe dimostrato di avere il maggior interesse a concludere lo scambio, qualunque fosse il prezzo da pagare. E il fatto che Potter non avesse ancora parlato significava non solo che se ne rendeva conto, ma che sapeva di essere in una posizione di potere e che aveva piena intenzione di sfruttarla.

Lucius Malfoy, nonostante la compostezza e aplomb in situazioni difficili di cui era sempre stato fiero, si trovò a leccarsi le labbra nervosamente, gesto che abortì non appena si rese conto di cosa stava facendo. Era nervoso perchè non riusciva a conciliare il comportamento di Potter con quello che aveva sempre saputo del ragazzo e la cosa lo insospettiva e preoccupava.

"Che cosa vuoi in cambio?" domandò infine.

"Voglio l'accesso alla vostra biblioteca privata, inclusa la sezione nascosta" un breve lampo di sorpresa attraversò gli occhi di Malfoy, "e non provare a mentirmi dicendo che non esiste una di simile: so da fonte sicura che tutte le antiche famiglie Purosangue, soprattutto quelle con le mani in pasta nelle Arti Oscure, tengono almeno una parte dei loro libri ben nascosti e al sicuro da qualsiasi possibile perquisizione. È a quelli come a tutti gli altri libri che voglio avere accesso."

A questo punto, Lucius era davvero confuso e preoccupato. Decisamente, Potter non si stava comportando come si sarebbe aspettato e gli imprevisti non potevano che essere una grande fonte di preoccupazione per un uomo amante del controllo come Lucius. Questo non significava che Lucius avesse _sempre_ il controllo, tutt'altro. Ma amava mantenere l'illusione, anche con se stesso.

Voldemort piegò le labbra in un sorriso impercettibile. Era sempre stato così semplice leggere i segnali che gli esseri umani inviano senza neanche accorgersene: piccoli tic, minimi cambi d'espressione, gesti inconsci come la dilatazione degli occhi, un battito di ciglia o la posa che il corpo assumeva potevano essere individuati ed interpretati da un occhio allenato. Ed erano in grado, talvolta, di rivelare tanto quanto un incantesimo _Legilimens_ , con la differenza che non richiedevano alcuna dimostrazione di sospetto da parte di chi osservava per svelare i segreti di chi veniva osservato.

Ed era perchè era sempre stato tanto bravo a leggere le persone come libri aperti che Voldemort riconobbe il momento esatto in cui vinse quella partita, semplicemente osservando il volto del suo interlocutore. Il momento in cui Lucius valutò il peso della propria libertà (pressoché assicurata dalla testimonianza di una personalità di rilievo come Harry Potter) contro quello dell'utilizzo esclusivo della biblioteca della sua famiglia, decidendo che preferiva condividere parte dell'antica e preziosa conoscenza lì accumulata, persino con qualcuno come il dannato moccioso Potter, piuttosto che marcire il resto della sua vita in carcere, disonorando definitivamente il nome dei Malfoy.

Ma anche se aveva già deciso di accettare, non l'avrebbe data vinta così facilmente, no, avrebbe tratto dalla situazione ogni più piccolo vantaggio che avesse potuto. _Così prevedibile_ , pensò Voldemort divertito, osservando gli occhi di Malfoy farsi di nuovo duri e determinati.

"E di preciso, quale sarebbe questa fonte affidabile? Perchè temo ti abbia riportato nulla più di una superstizione tanto diffusa tra le brave famiglie che non si mescolerebbero mai con le Arti Oscure: tutti i Purosangue hanno una biblioteca nascosta in cui tengono i libri con i terribili incantesimi per torturare e uccidere i maghi per bene. È una sciocchezza e scommetto che a dirtelo e stato quel ritardato del tuo amico Weasley." disse con tono di scherno.

Voldemort questa volta sorrise per davvero. Era evidente che Lucius stava cercando di ottenere la libertà senza cedere a Potter l'accesso ai tomi più preziosi della sua collezione.

Era giunto il momento di imprimere un impressione un po' più profonda, in modo da passare il messaggio forte e chiaro: Lucius doveva rassegarsi all'idea di non poter riuscire a fregare Potter e doveva farlo subito.

Voldemort si alzò in piedi e avanzò di un passo nell'angusta cella, così entrando nello spazio personale di Malfoy, che non fece in tempo ad alzarsi in piedi per cercare di ottenere una posizione di potere prima che Voldemort si chinasse lievemente in avanti. Adesso, Lucius non poteva fare a meno di guardarlo dal basso in alto, a meno che non avesse intenzione di spingerlo via per alzarsi a sua volta, il che sarebbe stato molto poco dignitoso. Quindi Malfoy si sedette compostamente e assunse un aria annoiata, come se trovarsi in un evidente posizione di svantaggio non gli creasse alcun problema. Naturalmente, la sua finzione non ingannava Voldemort.

"Lei sa, Signor Malfoy, esattamente quale tipo di connessione c'era tra me e Voldemort prima che lo uccidessi?" domandò Voldemort, facendo un uso della voce di Harry che non era mai stato fatto prima, rendendola ad un tempo suadente e minacciosa. L'unico segno che Malfoy diede di quanto lo disturbava sentir pronunciare il nome del suo defunto padrone fu un inconsulto battito di ciglia e lieve arricciarsi delle sopracciglia. "No, immagino non lo sappia, non credo che Voldemort volesse farlo sapere in giro. Ebbene, c'era un legame tra le nostre menti. Ero in grado di sentire quando era arrabbiato o felice, alcune volte riuscivo anche a vedere attraverso i suoi occhi e sentire con le sue orecchie. Per questo so che avete una sezione nascosta nella vostra biblioteca, cui si può accedere soltanto se accompagnati da qualcuno che porta in sé il sangue dei Malfoy. Quindi comprenderà che la mia fonte è piuttosto affidabile."

Malfoy era impallidito. Apparentemente non gli piaceva l'idea che Harry Potter sapesse qualcosa di così riservato. Strinse le labbra senza riuscire a nascondere uno sguardo a metà tra l'intimidito e il calcolatore. Se davvero Potter aveva avuto accesso ai pensieri di Voldemort, sarebbe stato meglio tenerlo d'occhio con attenzione.

"Che cosa stai cercando nella mia biblioteca?" domandò in un sussurro sospettoso. "Non c'è niente lì dentro per il ragazzo d'oro di Dumbledore."

"Quello che cerco non ti riguarda." Disse Voldemort in tono spiccio. "Allora, accetti? O farei meglio a lasciarti a marcire qui?"

Lucius lo guardò per qualche istante con uno sguardo intenso, abbandonando la faccia da poker che aveva cercato di mantenere per tutta la sera e cercando forsennatamente di _capire_ perchè diavolo Potter si stesse comportando così.

Voldemort presentò all'ispezione un volto perfettamente impassibile e Malfoy si arrese.

"Accetto la tua offerta, Potter. Dovrai metterti in contatto con il mio avvocato al più presto possibile, in modo che riesca ad inserirti come testimone. Si chiama Tobias Cranston, puoi contattarlo via gufo."

Voldemort annuì e fece alcuni passi indietro. Non c'era più bisogno di sovrastare il suo avversario ora che aveva vinto.

"A domani, Signor Malfoy." disse dirigendosi verso la porta della cella e bussandoci sopra.

"Dovremmo discutere di cosa dirai al processo. Potrebbe bastare una parola sbagliata per peggiorare la situazione." disse Lucius alzandosi in piedi.

Wilkins aprì la porta della cella.

Mentre usciva, dandogli le spalle Voldemort rispose: "Non preoccuparti, so esattamente cosa fare."

o*o*o*o*o

Uscire dalla prigione fu molto più semplice e veloce di quanto fosse stato entrarvi. Voldemort ancora in controllo del corpo di Harry, si limitò a dire che non si sentiva tanto bene e che voleva uscire a prendere un po' d'aria il più presto possibile. Dopo essersi fatto riconsegnare la bacchetta, cominciò a percorrere a ritroso la strada che avevano fatto arrivando lì, con Wilkins che gli camminava dietro come un anatroccolo dietro la mamma, cercando un momento opportuno per intavolare una conversazione, ma fortunatamente senza trovarlo.

Voldemort se lo lasciò alle spalle dicendogli di riferire al Direttore che era molto grato per la sua ospitalità e che gli dispiaceva non potersi fermare per un tè ,ma che aveva un impegno urgente. Per fortuna, questa volta ad accompagnarlo sulla barca fu un Auror taciturno e all'apparenza molto poco vivace, che lo lasciò in un beato silenzio.

Fu in quel momento che Voldemort finalmente cedette il controllo del corpo di nuovo ad Harry.

 _Io non mi sarei mai comportato così!_ Esclamò Harry dopo quella che gli era sembrata una sorta di trance: il controllo di Voldemort sul suo corpo era stato più forte di quanto fosse mai stato fino a quel momento, non una delle emozioni o pensieri che avevano attraversato la mente di Harry erano stati minimamente riflessi sul suo volto o nel linguaggio del suo corpo. Voldemort si era appropriato delle sue membra con tanta forza che persino la sua mente aveva in qualche modo invaso quella di Harry e, Harry se ne rendeva conto solo in quel momento, buona parte di ciò che Voldemort aveva pensato, tutte le deduzioni che aveva tratto dal comportamento di Malfoy, Harry li aveva percepiti con tanta chiarezza da sembrargli pensieri suoi.

 _Ho sentito i tuoi pensieri_ , mormorò mentalmente, senza avere propriamente deciso di comunicarlo al suo ospite.

" _Non mi sorprende. Possedere il copro si un altro essere è in ogni caso un atto molto intimo, e considerando il legame che c'è sempre stato tra le nostre menti, la mia possessione del tuo corpo non può che renderle ancora più vicine. Non sarà una cosa che accadrà di frequente. Appena imparerai come muoverti sulle tue gambe senza fare inutili sciocchezze non avrò più bisogno di prendere il controllo con tanta frequenza o per tanto tempo."_

Harry trovò quest'informazione abbastanza confortante da permettergli di tornare a concentrarsi su ciò che voleva dire davvero. Anche perchè se si fosse soffermato ancora sui pensieri di Voldemort cui aveva avuto accesso, non avrebbe potuto trattenersi dall'ammirare l'innegabile talento del suo nemico a capire esattamente cosa passava per la testa delle altre persone.

 _Io non mi sarei mai comportato così e Malfoy non può non essersene accorto. Avevi detto che non dovevamo destare sospetti e poi ti comporti a quel modo! Io non potrei mai essere così...così..._ Harry faticava a trovare una parola che riassumesse in un colpo solo gli aggettivi freddo, manipolatore, arrogante, calcolatore, bugiardo e opportunista. Poi la trovò: _così Slytherin! Adesso sospetterà di certo qualcosa e ci creerà problemi. Non voglio avere il suo fiato sul collo!_

" _Non ce l'avrai. So che non ti saresti mai comportato così, sei di gran lunga troppo nobile d'animo e onesto per approfittarti di un uomo in difficoltà, il che non ti rende in alcun modo meno fastidioso. La cosa importante è che sia Lucius a non saperlo: oggi abbiamo instillato in lui il dubbio che tu non sia affatto come lui si immaginava. E se davvero ha sbagliato a giudicarti, adesso sei a tutti gli effetti imprevedibile, il che lo scoraggerà, almeno per qualche tempo, dal programmare qualche tiro mancino. Ha sempre avuto una passione e un certo talento per condurre complotti. È però il tipo di uomo che scommette solo quando sa di vincere. Finché non si riterrà in grado di prevedere le tue mosse non rappresenterà un rischio."_

Harry corrugò le sopracciglia mentre scendeva dalla barca sul piccolo molo ai piedi della scogliera.

 _Come mai sei tanto chiacchierone oggi?_ Pensò sospettoso. _Di solito non parli così tanto._

" _Oggi abbiamo fatto un bel passo avanti, ma d'ora in poi non potrò più essere io a tenere sempre le redini della situazione, quindi devo insegnarti come comportarti. Devi cominciare a comprendere questo tipo di meccanismi o mi sarai d'intralcio."_

 _Ah, ecco,_ pensò Harry con un vago senso di fastidio.

 _Comunque non sono così,_ borbottò mentalmente tra sé e sé. Pensava alla semplicità con cui Voldemort aveva trovato i punti deboli di Malfoy e li aveva sfruttati per ottenere ciò che voleva, senza rivolgere il minimo pensiero ai sentimenti dell'altra persona. Gli sembrava strano sentirsi in colpa per aver sfruttato uno come Malfoy, Malfoy avrebbe fatto lo stesso se le posizioni fossero state invertite, ma il fatto rimaneva che non gli piaceva come si era comportato, anche solo in quanto collaboratore e non come diretto responsabile.

 _Io non_ sono _così,_ pensò con disperazione.

" _Lo so."_ sentì la voce nella sua testa rispondere. 


	5. Capitolo 4

Capitolo 4

Harry rimise il libro al suo posto con un gesto frustrato. Aveva passato almeno un ora al Ghirigoro alla ricerca di un manuale di Occlumanzia, ma senza risultato. Evidentemente era considerata una materia troppo oscura per poterla trovare a Diagon Alley.

Harry si incamminò rapidamente fuori dal negozio, a testa bassa e ringraziando che in giro non ci fosse praticamente nessuno. Uscito in strada si tirò immediatamente su il cappuccio del mantello, anche se faceva decisamente caldo: non poteva permettersi di perdere tempo nel caso qualcuno lo avesse riconosciuto, Voldemort si sarebbe svegliato presto.

Era caduto addormentato pochi istanti dopo aver lasciato il molo. Aveva detto a Harry di tornare alla Tana e di non fare sciocchezze – che in pratica voleva dire di non provare di nuovo ad attaccarlo nel sonno – e poi era scomparso. Harry ne aveva approfittato immediatamente, Materializzandosi a Diagon Alley e correndo al Ghirigoro. Adesso doveva solo decidere se voleva correre il rischio di avventurarsi dentro Knockturne Alley alla ricerca di una libreria, correndo il rischio che Voldemort si svegliasse e lo cogliesse in fragrante, o se preferiva essere prudente e tornarsene alla Tana.

Tentennò qualche istante all'imbocco del cupo viottolo, guardandosi intorno su entrambe le stradine. Erano sostanzialmente deserte, nelle calde e pigre ore che seguono il pranzo. Diagon Alley presentava ancora i segni della guerra, ma Knocturne Alley sembrava uguale a com'era sempre stata.

Prendendo una decisione, Harry fece un passo avanti ed entrò a Knocturne.

o*o*o*o*o

Quando Voldemort si svegliò quel pomeriggio Harry era già arrivato alla Tana ed era già stato interrogato dai suoi amici su come fosse andato l'incontro con Malfoy. Aveva cercato di mentire il meno possibile e si era attenuto alla versione che aveva presentato loro la sera prima: i Malfoy lo avevano salvato, ora volevano che lui testimoniasse in loro favore. Non era neanche una cosa così sbagliata, visto che non gli avevano esattamente chiesto di mentire, solo di presentare alla giuria esclusivamente i loro aspetti e comportamenti più lusinghieri.

I suoi amici avevano capito. Miracolosamente, neppure Hermione aveva avuto molto da dire al riguardo e Ron aveva solo borbottato qualcosa su come quel viscido serpente di Lucius aveva trovato di nuovo un modo per cavarsela, ma nessuno dei due aveva protestato o cercato di dissuaderlo dal testimoniare. Il che era stato un enorme sollievo. Harry non aveva voglia di mettersi a discutere e mentire. Per l'ennesima volta si trovò a ringraziare Merlino per la fiducia indiscussa che i suoi amici avevano in lui.

Poi ebbe a mala pena il tempo per salire in camera e nascondere il libro che aveva trovato a Knocturne Alley in fondo al suo baule prima che Voldemort si svegliasse. Dettò a Harry la lettera da inviare all'avvocato dei Malfoy e lo informò che la mattina dopo, durante la testimonianza davanti al Wizengamot, lui non avrebbe preso possesso del suo corpo. Sarebbe stato Harry a parlare.

 _Cosa?_ Pensò Harry, preso in contropiede. Aveva fatto affidamento sul fatto che Voldemort avrebbe voluto gestire un evento così importante in prima persona e che quindi Harry avrebbe poi avuto un po' di tempo per cominciare a studiarsi il libro di Occlumanzia.

" _Come dicevo ieri, hai bisogno di cominciare a imparare come muoverti per conto tuo, non posso sempre farti da balia, e se le cose procedono come mi aspetto che facciano, saranno molte le occasioni in cui non potrai permetterti di comportarti come il ragazzino ingenuo e inesperto che sei."_

 _Fantastico_ , pensò Harry senza nessun entusiasmo.

o*o*o*o*o

" _Bene, Potter, sai cosa dire e come dirlo. Cerca di essere naturale e ricordati che considererò un tuo eventuale fallimento in questo incarico come una mancanza di piena collaborazione."_

Harry digrignò i denti. Voldemort sapeva essere insopportabilmente pedante, persino peggio di Hermione nei suoi momenti peggiori.

E in quel momento, con la porta dell'aula del tribunale davanti a sé e in procinto di attraversarla per deporre una falsa (o quasi) testimonianza davanti all'intero Wizengamot e un ampio pubblico, Harry era sufficientemente nervoso anche senza che Voldemort si mettesse a fare le sue solite minacce.

Aveva le viscere strette in una morsa di ansia: non si era sentito così neanche quando era andato ad affrontare Riddle nella Foresta Proibita, perché almeno in quella situazione sapeva di stare facendo la cosa giusta, o quanto di più simile alla cosa giusta Harry fosse in grado di fare in quel momento.

Testimoniare a favore dei Malfoy (che forse avevano qualche attenuante ma erano di certo colpevoli) per facilitare il ritorno al potere del crudele tiranno che aveva quasi distrutto la societá magica per soddisfare la sua brama di sangue e supremazia non era di certo la cosa giusta da fare.

La porta del tribunale si aprì e una guardia fece capolino dalla soglia.

"Adesso può entrare, signor Potter."

Harry prese un respiro profondo, cercò di assumere un aria sicura di sé ed entrò nell'aula del tribunale.

o*o*o*o*o

Severus Snape non aveva assistito a nessuno dei processi ai Mangiamorte che avevano avuto luogo dopo che era stato dichiarato innocente e rilasciato. Né a quelli precedenti, ovviamente.

Non provava alcun desiderio di rivedere i suoi colleghi Mangiamorte, soprattutto non per vederli condannare ad un più che meritato ergastolo. L'unica che avrebbe davvero goduto a sapere condannata alla prigionia a vita, Bellatrix, era stata data per dispersa dopo la Battaglia di Hogwarts.

Non erano suoi amici, almeno non più, e con tutta probabilità non lo erano mai stati, nonostante da giovane Severus avesse pensato il contrario. Non aveva mai speso una grande porzione del suo tempo ad essere socievole, ma la grande maggioranza di quello che aveva trascorso con altre persone lo aveva trascorso con loro, suoi compagni scuola, Casa, dormitorio. Quelli con cui era cresciuto. In tutta la sua vita, solo due persone, fatta eccezione per i suoi genitori, avevano ricoperto per lui un ruolo più importante dell'amicizia superficiale e di convenienza che aveva avuto per i suoi colleghi Mangiamorte, ed erano entrambe morte per colpa sua.

Ma per la famiglia Malfoy il discorso era piuttosto diverso. Severus era sempre stato abbastanza in buoni rapporti con Lucius da meritarsi l'onore di essere nominato padrino di Draco, di cui si era preso cura al meglio delle sue possibilità. Aveva instaurato con Narcissa un rapporto, se non di amicizia, almeno di rispetto e relativa fiducia. E Lucius...Severus aveva sempre ammirato la tenacia e astuzia con cui Lucius era in grado di scalare la piramide sociale e di ottenere ciò che voleva. Era stato Lucius a introdurre Severus nel circolo dei Mangiamorte e a presentarlo all'Oscuro Signore come il più abile pozionista della loro generazione. Un tempo Severus era stato convinto di dovere tutto all'aristocratico Slytherin, che lo aveva preso sotto la propria ala e gli aveva aperto un mondo di possibilità e conoscenze che la sua inabilità ad avere accesso ad alcuna libreria esclusa quella di Hogwarts gli avrebbe certamente precluso.

Lucius aveva visto al di là del suo status di mezzo-sangue, la cui madre era stata scacciata dalla propria famiglia e che viveva in evidente povertà, ed era invece riuscito a cogliere l'unico aspetto di se stesso di cui Severus fosse mai stato davvero fiero: il suo intelletto.

Se non fosse stato per la protezione e l'appoggio di Lucius, Severus non avrebbe dovuto guardarsi le spalle solo da quell'idiota di Potter e dalla sua combriccola, ma probabilmente anche dai propri stessi compagni di Casa. Se non fosse stato per la prodigalità con cui un Lucius ormai prossimo al diploma aveva concesso ad uno sgraziato ragazzino di dodici anni con uno spaventoso accento e un pessimo senso dell'igiene di avere accesso alla sua ancestrale libreria, Severus non avrebbe mai scoperto le meraviglie delle Arti Oscure. Né i tormenti e tragedie che da quelle conoscenze erano derivate.

Perciò, nel bene e nel male, Severus doveva troppo al suo vecchio protettore per non presentarsi almeno al processo. Sentiva di aver ripagato il suo debito con Lucius proteggendolo in tutti quei mesi in cui l'Oscuro Signore non desiderava altro che sfogare la propria frustrazione su qualcuno e il proprio riluttante e impaurito padrone di casa sembrava la vittima ideale.

Era lì quel giorno per chiudere il cerchio. E anche perchè non poteva fare a meno di essere preoccupato per Draco. Suo padre, e anche sua madre in realtà, erano adulti che avevano fatto le loro scelte in piena consapevolezza di quelle che avrebbero potuto essere le conseguenze. Ma Draco era stato troppo giovane quando le scelte a sua disposizione si erano drasticamente ridotte, e troppo sciocco e pieno di preconcetti per vedere qualsiasi via d'uscita dalla situazione in cui si era trovato.

Anche se non approvava vari aspetti del carattere di Draco, Severus non poteva fare a meno di sperare che la giuria vedesse ragione e gli risparmiasse Azkaban. E se così non fosse stato, Severus voleva essere presente quando il sistema giuridico del mondo magico avesse commesso l'ennesimo errore.

Proprio come quando aveva sbagliato a prosciogliere Severus stesso da tutte le accuse, solo perchè il beneamato Salvatore aveva deciso di essere nobile e testimoniare a suo favore. Se Severus non avesse avuto una missione da portare a termine e la necessità di essere libero per riuscirci, si sarebbe opposto alla sentenza che lo aveva dichiarato non colpevole. Sapeva bene di essere tutto tranne che innocente.

Era ironico che qualcuno con molte meno colpe di lui, come Draco, corresse molti più rischi di Severus di essere trovato colpevole solo perchè non aveva a difenderlo un paladino in armatura dorata per cui l'intero mondo Magico stravedeva. E che Severus, forse l'unico che sarebbe stato in grado di spiegare nel dettaglio perchè esattamente Draco non si meritasse una condanna, si trovasse in una situazione troppo delicata (con ancora addosso gli occhi sospettosi dei numerosi, membri del Wizengamot che non avevano creduto alla sua versione) per essere di qualche giovamento alla causa del ragazzo. Se Severus avesse testimoniato in favore di Draco, le probabilità che facesse danni piuttosto che del bene erano troppo alte per rischiare.

Il risultato era, pensò Severus amaramente, che il suo figlioccio avrebbe dovuto cavarsela da solo.

Fortunatamente, l'avvocato dei Malfoy stava facendo un ottimo lavoro, e non era sorprendente che i Malfoy fossero riusciti a procurarsi il miglior avvocato sulla piazza.

Alistair Crowley era un avvocato competente e di successo, famoso per aver vinto cause date per irrimediabilmente perse, conosciuto ed apprezzato più o meno da tutti all'interno del circolo di gestione della giustizia, dal Dipartimento per l'applicazione della Legge Magica alle varie corti e giurie, incluso il Wizengamot. Se qualcuno avesse chiesto ad un suo collega di descrivere esattamente perchè l'avvocato Crowley avesse tanto successo, il collega avrebbe probabilmente risposto che era merito della sua instancabile dedizione alla causa o della sua impeccabile conoscenza del codice giuridico e dei precedenti, o anche perchè era semplicemente più abile e scaltro di qualunque avversario in tribunale.

Ma Severus sapeva la verità che si sussurrava sottovoce in certi circoli poco raccomandabili. L'avvocato Crowley era certo tutto ciò che i suoi colleghi lo definivano, ma la causa per cui combatteva non era la giustizia, bensì la propria soddisfazione personale.

Alistair Crowley era un bugiardo patologico con un enorme, incredibile e quasi inverosimile talento nel far passare come vera anche la più ovvia delle menzogne. Se non fosse stato per i continui controlli contro incantesimi di manipolazione effettuati dal Dipartimento di Giustizia sui suoi giudici per assicurarsi che nessuno potesse alterare il loro giudizio, si sarebbe potuto pensare che Crowley tenesse tutti i membri delle giurie dei suoi processi sotto _Imperius_. E invece, apparentemente, il suo era un talento naturale che, se anche aveva a che fare con la magia, non riguardava alcun tipo di magia praticato con una bacchetta o facilmente rintracciabile. Sempre in quei circoli poco raccomandabili, dove Crowley aveva trovato alcuni dei suoi migliori clienti, si vociferava che sua nonna fosse stata un Incantatrice d'Oriente, appartenente ad una delle antiche sorellanze che praticavano la magia infondendola nella propria voce e che erano famose per le loro doti persuasive.

Quando Severus aveva sentito questa storia per la prima volta aveva sbuffato e schernito il proprio interlocutore per la sua ingenuità e la facilità con cui credeva a simili idiozie. Nessuno che di cognome facesse Crowley poteva avere alcun legame con quelle streghe così famose e misteriose da essere quasi entrate nella leggenda: sarebbe stato semplicemente ridicolo.

Ma dopo ciò cui aveva assistito in quella mattina, non ne era più tanto sicuro.

Crowley aveva iniziato la sua difesa asserendo che si rendeva conto di come la giuria avesse sicuramente già un opinione molto precisa riguardo al suo cliente, Lucius Malfoy, e come probabilmente quell'opinione si riflettesse su quelle che avevano di sua moglie, Narcissa Malfoy nata Black, e Draco Malfoy. Ma prima di procedere con la difesa vera e propria, Crowley riteneva indispensabile fare presente come spesso le apparenze ingannino e come, talvolta, l'inganno da esse creato possa essere l'unica cosa che separa un uomo dalla morte. Questo infatti era accaduto al Signor Malfoy Senior: per lungo tempo aveva dovuto presentare una facciata che molto discordava dalla sua reale linea di pensiero, perchè quello era l'unico modo in cui avrebbe potuto salvare se stesso e la propria famiglia.

In breve, Crowley aveva affermato che Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato, una volta tornato in vita, aveva posto sotto Imperius Lucius Malfoy, esattamente come aveva fatto tanti anni prima. Aveva poi spedito Malfoy in varie missioni, ma durante la più pericolosa e terribile di tutte, quella che aveva avuto luogo due anni prima all'interno del Ministero stesso, Lucius Malfoy si era ritrovato nella condizione di dover obbedire ad un ordine che andava contro tutti i suoi principi morali: attaccare e uccidere un gruppo di ragazzi, giovani, innocenti, della stessa età di suo figlio. La ripugnanza che provava all'idea di compiere un simile atto era riuscita a liberarlo almeno in parte dai vincoli dell' _Imperius_ , riuscendo così a sabotare la missione. Era dunque stato catturato, ma quando aveva affermato di essere stato sotto l'influsso della Maledizione Senza Perdono, nessuno gli aveva creduto. Lucius Malfoy allora non aveva insistito, consapevole che se fosse riuscito a provare la propria innocenza sarebbe stato rilasciato e che una volta fuori dallo stretto controllo del Ministero, Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato lo avrebbe certamente trovato e posto nuovamente sotto _Imperius_ , costringendolo a compiere altri atti che egli aborriva.

Non aveva però considerato la viltà del crudele tiranno che, non potendo punire direttamente quello che considerava un servo disobbediente, decise di infierire invece sulla famiglia di lui, costringendo il giovane Draco a prendere il suo orrido Marchio e a compiere una missione per lui, minacciandolo, se avesse fallito, di torturare e uccidere non solo Draco stesso, ma anche sua madre Narcissa. Cosa avrebbe potuto fare Draco? Rivolgersi al Ministero, all'interno del quale già allora le spie di Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato si aggiravano senza essere riconosciute? Oppure rivolgersi al fantomatico Ordine della Fenice, capeggiato dall'assai compianto Albus Dumbledore? Certo, la seconda scelta sarebbe stata la più saggia, ma, come la giuria doveva sempre tenere presente, Draco era terribilmente giovane e spaventato, e cosciente che l'Ordine poteva probabilmente proteggere lui, in quanto si trovava ad Hogwarts, ma che le probabilità che riuscisse a proteggere sua madre, costretta a dividere lo stesso tetto con Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato, erano di gran lunga inferiori.

Così Draco aveva provato a compiere la missione che gli era stata assegnata e aveva causato dei danni collaterali lungo il percorso, dei quali si sarebbe sempre pentito e di cui si assumeva la piena colpa, nonostante fosse ancora minorenne quando lo aveva compiuti. Ma quando il momento era giunto, quando si era ritrovato sul tetto della Torre di Astronomia con davanti a sé la sua vittima designata, stanca e disarmata, Draco aveva rivelato la sua vera natura, che se forse non era quella di un eroe, di certo però non era quella di un assassino o di un Mangiamorte.

Infine, l'intera famiglia Malfoy aveva trascorso molti mesi prigioniera nella sua stessa casa, sotto la continua minaccia di tortura e morte che era rappresentata da Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato. La giuria era forse in grado di immaginare cosa significasse vivere una simile situazione? Potevano affermare con tutta onestà che, se si fossero trovati nei panni dei Malfoy, loro ed i loro famigliari non avrebbero agito allo stesso modo?

La narrazione di Crowley si era svolta pressochè ininterrotta. Di tanto in tanto l'avvocato aveva lasciato delle pause nel proprio discorso per permettere ai membri del Wizengamot di porre domande ad uno dei tre imputati, seduti e legati a tra sedie di legno al centro della stanza (che, Severus notò, sembravano più comode di quelle che venivano normalmente fornite agli imputati). Tutti e tre i Malfoy presentavano un'aspetto doverosamente dimesso e contrito. Si erano sistemati come meglio potevano in previsione del processo, ma si erano guardati bene dal cancellare i segni di stanchezza, stress e tensione accumulati in vari mesi sotto forma di spalle ricurve, eccessiva magrezza e spessi cerchi neri intorno agli occhi. Nel complesso, riuscivano più che bene a passare l'immagine di un trio di vittime da compatire piuttosto che da condannare.

Era straordinario comunque come tutti all'interno della sala letteralmente pendessero dalle labbra dell'avvocato, Persino Severus, se non avesse saputo con certezza assoluta che si trattava, almeno per quanto riguardava Lucius, di un mucchio di frottole abilmente messe insieme, avrebbe potuto credere a quanto Crowley affermava. E fu quasi comico per lui osservare i volti dei giudici passare da rigidi e severi a vagamente perplessi, poi seriamente confusi e disorientati e infine addirittura compassionevoli e dispiaciuti, anche se ovviamente non tutti.

Ma per quanto Crowley fosse bravo a raccontare favole e ad incantare gli ascoltatori come il pifferaio magico fa con i bambini, la sua narrazione non sarebbe stata sufficiente a convincere la giuria a scagionare del tutto Lucius e forse neppure Narcissa e Draco. Probabilmente sarebbe solo riuscita a ridurre la durata della loro condanna giocando sulla compassione dei giudici.

O almeno così pensava Severus fino a quando Crowley non affermò che poteva presentare un testimone che sarebbe riuscito meglio di lui ad evidenziare l'evidente innocenza dei suoi clienti.

Uno degli Auror di guardia andò ad aprire il portone d'ingresso e nell'aula del tribunale entrò l'ultima persona che Severus si sarebbe mai aspettato di vedere: Harry Potter.

A giudicare dalle esclamazioni di sorpresa e incredulità che si innalzarono in tutta la sala, tanto nel pubblico quanto nella giuria, anche tutti gli altri astanti non si sarebbero mai aspettati una simile svolta, ma Severus era troppo preso dai suoi pensieri per farci caso. Si era sporto in avanti, le mani aggrappate allo schienale della sedia davanti alla sua con tanta forza da farsi sbiancare le nocche.

Perchè Potter era lì? Cosa diamine ci faceva al processo dei Malfoy, a testimoniare in loro _favore_?Possibile che Lucius avesse trovato un modo per corromperlo? A questo pensiero, Severus avrebbe sbuffato se non fosse stato così preso dal suo flusso di pensieri. No, le probabilità che avesse corrotto San-Potter erano inesistenti, era più probabile che lo avesse ricattato. Ma come? Cosa aveva Lucius da usare contro il Salvatore del Mondo Magico?

Un idea colpì Severus proprio in quel momento e il flusso di pensieri caotici si fermò. Severus tornò a sedersi compostamente, sperando che nessuno avesse fatto caso a quanto la comparsa di Potter lo avesse colto impreparato.

Per quanto la cosa potesse sembrargli inverosimile, era possibile che per una volta il Profeta avesse colto nel segno. Se davvero erano stati i Malfoy a portare Potter al San Mungo dopo la Battaglia e così facendo gli avevano salvato la vita, Lucius non avrebbe esitato un istante a sfruttare questo gesto a proprio vantaggio. Forse la presenza stessa del ragazzo come testimone la processo poteva essere interpretata come una conferma che davvero il Salvatore doveva la propria vita ai Malfoy ed era lì perchè costretto a ripagare il debito.

Ma se l'opinione che Severus aveva del Profeta era abbastanza bassa da indurlo a mettere in dubbio qualsiasi cosa esso pubblicasse, era anche vero che buona parte della popolazione del Mondo Magico lo considerava una fonte più che affidabile ed era quindi ancora più probabile che sospettassero che Potter fosse lì non perchè realmente intenzionato a scagionare i Malfoy ma solo perchè costretto.

Lucius doveva aver previsto che sarebbe stato così e non era il tipo di uomo da lasciare queste cose al caso. Quindi le opzioni possibili erano poche: o Potter era davvero lì per ripagare un debito di vita nei confronti dei Malfoy, oppure si apprestava a testimoniare per una qualche ragione che Severus non riusciva a immaginare, il chè era preoccupante. In un caso o nell'altro, probabilmente Lucius era riuscito a corrompere qualche autorità competente perchè testimoniasse che Potter si era presentato in piena libertà e senza alcun tipo di coercizioni.

Severus seguì con lo sguardo mentre il ragazzo si avvicinava al banco testimoni. Sembrava uguale all'ultima volta che lo aveva visto, al proprio processo. Come l'ultima volta, osservare Potter fece sorgere in un lui una domanda che lo ossessionava da quandosi era svegliato in un letto d'ospedale e un'infermiera rancorosa lo aveva informato che il suo caro Tu-Sai-Chi era morto, sconfitto dal coraggioso Harry Potter, implicando che quest'ultimo era sopravvissuto allo scontro. Se Albus aveva ragione e Potter portava in sé un pezzo dell'anima dell'Oscuro Signore, se quindi davvero doveva morire prima che il suo nemico potesse essere sconfitto, come faceva Potter ad essere ancora vivo? Significava che per qualche ragione durante il combattimento aveva subito un attacco abbastanza grave da ucciderlo ma che al suo posto era morto il brandello d'anima clandestino? Oppure Potter non era morto affatto e dunque l'Oscuro signore era ancora vivo da qualche parte, in attesa di riuscire a tornare come già una volta aveva fatto?

Per esperienza personale, Severus sapeva che di rado ci si sbaglia a prendere come valido il peggior scenario possibile. Quindi normalmente avrebbe dedotto che la seconda opzione era la più probabile e che Riddle doveva essere ancora vivo da qualche parte.

Ma se le sue supposizioni erano giuste e Potter si era presentato quel giorno in tribunale per ripagare un debito di vita, era possibile che in effetti fosse vera la prima teoria e che i Malfoy avessero salvato la vita al ragazzo dalle ferite che gli aveva inferto l'attacco che aveva distrutto il brandello di anima. Non era inaudito che un mago tornasse indietro dalla morte dopo aver subito un colpo sufficientemente grave da ucciderlo ma che per qualche ragione non aveva del tutto funzionato. Esisteva la possibilità che l'Oscuro Signore avesse scagliato contro il ragazzo un incantesimo letale, che Potter fosse stato sull'orlo della morte per qualche istante, ma che fosse stato abbastanza forte da tornare indietro per combattere ancora mentre il brandello d'anima era scivolato nell'oblio. Severus immaginava che fosse possibile, ma non avrebbe accettato questa ipotesi come valida fino a che non avesse avuto prove indisputabili che era davvero successo e che Riddle era definitivamente morto.

Si riscosse dai suoi pensieri rendendosi conto che non aveva fatto caso a cosa il membro del Wizengamot incaricato di interrogare i testimoni avesse chiesto a Potter.

"Sono qui perchè sentivo che non sarebbe stato giusto non venire, per quanto anche a me sembri incredibile." rispose il ragazzo, con voce forte nonostante l'evidente imbarazzo. Teneva gli occhi fissi sugli spalti della giuria, ignorando il pubblico.

I membri del Wizengamot confabularono qualche istante tra di loro, poi diedero l'autorizzazione a Crowley di procedere con l'interrogatorio del testimone.

"Signor Potter, ha appena affermato che secondo lei non sarebbe stato giusto non presentarsi qui spiegarci per quale ragione?

Severus, la cui attenzione era ora completamente focalizzata su ogni singola espressione che passava sul volto di Potter e su ogni movimento del suo corpo, cercando di interpretare il suo comportamento, notò che il ragazzo a questa domanda abbassò lo sguardo mordendosi un labbro.

"Voglio dire che...ecco...non sono mai stato in rapporti molto buoni con i Malfoy-" Potter corrugò le sopracciglia e curvò le spalle come qualcuno che si difende da un attacco. Ma i movimenti furono così rapidi e il ragazzo tornò tanto rapidamente a sfoggiare un portamento eretto e un espressione imbarazzata ma sicura, che Severus si chiese se non se lo fosse sognato.

"Ma anche se io e Draco non siamo mai stati amici, non posso permettere che lui e la sua famiglia finiscano ad Azkaban, non quando quella prigione dovrebbe essere riservata a chi se la merita davvero."

"Sta implicando che i membri della famiglia Malfoy non si meritano di venire condannati al carcere? Se sì, può spiegarci il perchè?" domandò Crowley.

"Perchè non erano dei veri seguaci di Voldemort-" l'intera sala sussultò e Severus sbuffò infastidito. "Insomma, io ero convintissimo che lo fossero, soprattutto dopo tutto quel che è successo l'anno scorso ad Hogwarts, quando Dumbledore..." Potter smise di parlare, come se non riuscisse a tirarsi le parole fuori di bocca. "Ero sicuro che fossero tutti fedeli scagnozzi di Voldemort anche prima, ma in realtà quella notte cominciai a dubitare della fedeltà di Draco e ne ebbi la conferma alcuni mesi dopo..." Potter sembrava in ansia e incespicava un po' sulle proprie parole. "Scusate, probabilmente non sono molto chiaro, ma è tutto piuttosto complicato."

"Non si preoccupi, Signor Potter, ci racconti quello che sa fin dall'inizio."

Normalmente ad un affermazione del genere da parte di un avvocato, il Wizengamot si sarebbe opposto: quella era un aula di tribunale, non un confessionale, il testimone doveva riuscire a riportare i fatti salienti riguardo al caso in questione senza divagare in chiacchiere e sprecare il tempo della giuria. Ma come al solito, per Potter si poteva fare un eccezione.

Il ragazzo esitò qualche istante, apparentemente cercando di decidere da dove cominciare. La sua espressione accigliata sembrava indicare che stesse praticamente litigando con se stesso.

"Innanzi tutto, è vero che è stato Draco Malfoy a far entrare i Mangiamorte ad Hogwarts nel giugno 1997, e che quindi aveva già ricevuto il Marchio. Cos'è successo quella notte credo che ormai lo sappiano tutti." Potter, ricordò Severus, aveva raccontato l'intera storia durante il suo processo, per testimoniare come in effetti le ultime parole di Albus potevano essere interpretate come una preghiera non per essere salvato ma ucciso. "E anche se Draco aveva ricevuto l'ordine di uccidere il Preside altrimenti Voldemort avrebbe fatto pagare il suo fallimento a sua madre, quando Dumbledore gli disse che l'Ordine poteva proteggere entrambi, Draco abbassò la bacchetta. Era evidente che non sarebbe riuscito a portare a termine la missione, che non era un assassino." si fermò, poi riprese in un sussurrò, il capo chino. "Il Preside vedeva sempre il meglio delle persone e anche se al tempo non mi sembrava ragionevole, guardando indietro mi rendo conto che aveva ragione."

Seguì una breve pausa in cui Severus percepì come l'intero pubblico, giuria compresa, pendessero dalle labbra del ragazzo, e come questo richiamo al defunto e compianto Preside avesse commosso quasi tutti.

"Dopo gli eventi di quella notte, ero sicuro che Snape fosse un assassino, e mi sbagliavo, proprio come mi ero sbagliato per tutto quell'anno su Malfoy. Perchè anche se lo avevo sempre creduto un futuro Mangiamorte convinto, quella sera capii che era principalmente un ragazzo spaventato che cercava di difendere la sua famiglia." Un altra pausa ad effetto.

"Lo rividi alcuni mesi dopo. Io, Ron ed Hermione stavamo viaggiando per il paese, nel tentativo di compiere la missione che ci era stata lasciata da Dumbledore e di cui non posso dire nulla di più, ma il cui compimento ci ha permesso di sconfiggere Voldemort. Un giorno fummo catturati da un gruppo di ghermidori, tra cui Greyback, e portati a Malfoy Manor. Hermione aveva avuto la prontezza di riflessi di colpirmi con una fattura pungente, così che i miei tratti non fossero facilmente riconoscibili. Quando arrivammo a Malfoy Manor trovammo Bellatrix Lestrange ed i padroni di casa. Avevo incontrato Lucius Malfoy già alcune volte e Narcissa una volta soltanto, ma non mi sarei mai immaginato di vederli così, magri, deperiti e tremanti di paura davanti all'ovvio entusiasmo di Bellatrix, che era sicura che io fossi Harry Potter nonostante i miei tratti fossero gonfi e turgidi al punto da essere quasi irriconoscibili. Bellatrix voleva chiamare subito Voldemort, ma Lucius riuscì a trattenerla dicendo che non erano sicuri che si trattasse di me e che non dovevano disturbare il loro signore inutilmente. Era ovvio che avrebbe preferito che lui e la sua famiglia fossero in qualsiasi posto tranne quello. Quando Bellatrix chiese a Draco di verificare se ero davvero Harry Potter, Draco mi guardò negli occhi e so che capì perfettamente che si trattava di me, ma a sua zia disse che non mi riconosceva. Se non avesse mentito per me, non sarei mai riuscito a scappare da lì con i miei amici e a questo punto sarei sicuramente morto."

Potter pronunciò quest'ultima frase con un piccolo sorriso storto, poi scosse la testa come a scacciare brutti pensieri e continuò.

"Immagino che la maggior parte di voi legga i giornali e sappia quindi che dopo la Battaglia di Hogwarts, sono stati i Malfoy a portarmi al San Mungo. Se non fossero intervenuti tanto tempestivamente per salvarmi, probabilmente avrei perso il braccio sinistro per le ferite che avevo riportato. Per questo e per quello che vi ho appena raccontato, ho deciso di venire a testimoniare in favore dei Malfoy. Non so se davvero il Signor Malfoy sia stato sotto Imperius a giugno del '95, quando Voldemort ha attirato con l'inganno me e i miei amici nel Dipartimento dei Misteri e un gruppo di Mangiamorte ci ha attaccato. So che se avesse voluto avrebbe potuto farci molto più male di quanto non abbia fatto e che se lui non avesse trattenuto l'entusiasmo di Bellatrix, io e i miei amici saremmo morti molto in fretta. So che l'unica volta che sono stato a Malfoy Manor, lui e sua moglie sembravano davvero prigionieri nella propria stessa casa, continuamente tormentati dalla minaccia di vedere i propri cari uccisi in modo atroce. Conosco però Voldemort abbastanza da poter dire che quanto ha spiegato oggi l'avvocato Crowley è molto verosimile, forse anche probabile. Tom Riddle ha sempre provato un gusto malato a vedere i propri servi tremare davanti a lui e non si è mai fatto scrupoli a prendersi con la forza la collaborazione di qualcuno che non era intenzionato a darla spontaneamente."

A questo punto Potter aveva pronunciato il nome dell'Oscuro Signore abbastanza volte che il pubblico aveva quasi smesso di sussultare quando lo sentiva, e raccontato abbastanza baggianate perchè Severus fosse sicuro che il ragazzo fosse davvero lì perchè costretto e stesse recitando un copione scritto da Lucius. Il punto era che solo un Mangiamorte come Severus sarebbe stato in grado di rendersi conto delle incoerenze nella spiegazione dei fatti fornita da Crowley e praticamente confermata da Potter. Tutti gli altri vedevano in Lucius Malfoy solo un onorabile membro dell'aristocrazia magica, che aveva fatto generose donazioni all'ospedale e altre opere di bene e che già una volta era stato sottoposto alla tortura di dover servire contro la sua volontà un crudele tiranno. Quanto a Narcissa, era una bella donna proveniente da una delle più illustri famiglie purosangue, famosa per la sua eleganza e le splendide serate di beneficienza che organizzava, e compatita per avere una sorella completamente pazza. Era difficile immaginarla coinvolta in qualcosa di così terribile.

La realtà era che, per quanto il nuovo governo stesse cercando di cambiare le cose, buona parte dei maghi e delle streghe che ricoprivano ruoli di potere all'interno del ministero e del Wizengamot erano purosangue conservatori. Se l'Oscuro Signore avesse portato avanti i propri ideali in maniera più diplomatica e attraverso vie politiche anziché violente, essi avrebbero probabilmente aderito alle sue campagne a favore della preservazione degli antichi costumi magici e contro le innovazioni portate dalla commistione col mondo babbano, che stavano portando le vecchie tradizioni all'oblio.

Era improbabile che una simile giuria non afferrasse al volo l'occasione di credere che a tutti gli effetti una nobile e antica famiglia come quella dei Malfoy non si era davvero macchiata di crimini tanto gravi ma che era stata costretta da circostante contro le quali non potevano combattere.

Anche prima che Crowley finisse di porre a Potter le ultime domande per chiarire i particolari e lo ringraziasse della testimonianza congedandolo – prima che uno dei pochi membri del Wizengamot scettici facesse notare che Potter poteva essere stato costretto a parlare così da un debito di vita e prima quindi che Crowley chiamasse a testimoniare la Medimaga che si era occupata di Potter per assicurare a tutti che il ragazzo sarebbe comunque sopravvissuto alla battaglia, indipendentemente dall'intervento dei Malfoy, ma che senza di loro avrebbe perso il braccio – Severus sapeva che Lucius aveva trionfato.

La testimonianza della Medimaga, che Severus era piuttosto sicuro fosse stata corrotta, fu il colpo di grazia per chi ancora dubitava della bontà dei Malfoy: se Lucius aveva agito sotto l'effetto dell'Imperius, se Narcissa non era mai stata coinvolta nelle attività dei Mangiamorte, se il male che Draco aveva fatto lo aveva fatto solo nel disperato tentativo di un ragazzo troppo giovane di salvare la sua famiglia, e se tutti e tre avevano già pagato un prezzo salato per delle colpe che non erano davvero loro, vivendo per mesi e mesi sotto costante minaccia di tortura e morte, come poteva il Wizengamot in piena coscienza condannarli?

Se a capo del dipartimento per l'Applicazione della Legge ci fosse ancora stata Amelia Bones, con la sua mente analitica e argute capacità di osservazione, un simile errore da parte del sistema della giustizia non sarebbe potuto avvenire. Ma dal momento che il suo sostituto era un altro di quei purosangue elitaristi ma neutrali, e che tanto Crowley – con le sue abilità quasi ipnotiche e capacità di coinvolgere emotivamente lo spettatore – quanto Potter – con la sua indiscutibile autorità di Salvatore – avevano testimoniato a favore dei Malfoy, il verdetto fu pronunciato in maniera quasi unanime e tutti e tre i Malfoy furono scagionati da tutte le accuse.

Quando il verdetto fu pronunciato, Severus fu amareggiato ma non particolarmente sorpreso di sentire che dal pubblico si innalzarono molti più applausi che fischi. Le persone non erano meglio di una mandria di pecore, pronte e seguire chiunque e a fare qualunque cosa senza usare la propria testa, sempre supponendo che ne avessero una.

Severus si alzò dal proprio posto, il cappuccio del mantello a coprirgli il capo come era stato per tutto il processo. Preferiva evitare la commozione e il caos che sarebbero insorti tra la gente se qualcuno lo avesse riconosciuto. Diversamente da quando era appena successo con i Malfoy, la notizia dello scagionamento di Severus aveva destato molto poco entusiasmo nel pubblico.

Non poteva dire di essere contrario all'esito del processo, però. Draco e Narcissa non meritavano Azkaban, soprattutto perchè dopo ciò che avevano passato durante gli ultimi due anni avevano di certo imparato la lezione. Non si poteva dire altrettanto di Lucius. Anzi, il fatto che avesse sfruttato il debito di Potter e corrotto una Medimaga pur di tenersi fuori di prigione dimostrava che il suo vecchio protettore non era cambiato affatto. Ma d'altronde, Severus non si era aspettato nulla di diverso.

Adesso, il prossimo passo sarebbe stato ottenere un colloquio privato con Lucius per farsi spiegare con esattezza cosa fosse successo durante la Battaglia di Hogwarts e confermare come avesse ottenuto l'aiuto di Potter.

Dopodiché, in luce delle informazioni ottenute, che comunque potevano essere considerate solo parzialmente affidabili, data la fonte da cui sarebbero giunte, Severus avrebbe cominciato ad esplorare a fondo la situazione con Potter, per capire se aveva ancora in se un frammento dell'anima dell'Oscuro Signore. Severus doveva ammettere suo malgrado che sperava ardentemente che quel pezzo di anima fosse in qualche modo stato distrutto: in quel momento, non desiderava nulla quanto poter credere che per qualche strano scherzo del destino Voldemort fosse davvero morto anche se Severus aveva fallito nel suo compito di informare Potter di ciò che era indispensabile fare per eliminarlo. Ma il suo istinto gli diceva che sarebbe stato troppo facile, che quando c'era di mezzo l'Oscuro Signore, prevedere il peggio era la scelta più saggia.

Inoltre, c'era qualcosa che non lo convinceva in Potter. Si comportava in maniera apparentemente normale, e anche se era improbabile che qualcun altro lo avesse notato, in più di un'occasione era sembrato combattuto, come se stesse cercando di dire la verità, smentendo la versione dei fatti favorevole ai Malfoy, ma ci fosse qualcosa che lo tratteneva in modo quasi violento. Poteva essere un effetto che il debito di vita aveva sul ragazzo, ma per quanto non fosse un esperto al riguardo, Severus era piuttosto sicuro che nessun tipo di debito magico riuscisse ad essere tanto coercitivo: il debitore doveva comunque agire di propria volontà, salvo casi eccezionali, e Potter in alcuni momenti sembrava proprio costretto da una forza non meglio identificata.

Uscendo dall'aula del tribunale, nel freddo corridoio di pietra su cui si affacciava il Dipartimento dei Misteri, Severus sentì un brivido freddo scivolargli lungo la spina dorsale. Anche se era circondato dal resto del pubblico che come lui lasciava l'aula, per un attimo fu come se in quel corridoio fosse completamente solo e le torce che illuminavano le scure pareti in pietra si fossero affievolite. E in quel momento ebbe la sensazione di aver appena assistito ad uno di quegli eventi capaci di cambiare radicalmente il corso della storia, anche se non sapeva come o perchè. Ebbe l'impressione di aver perso una tessera del puzzle indispensabile per comprendere il quadro complessivo e che questa svista gli sarebbe costata cara.

Ma la sensazione sparì immediatamente e Severus tornò ad essere circondato da altri spettatori che chiacchieravano animatamente sull'esito del processo e completamente ignari del fatto che fosse successo qualcosa di terribilmente significativo.

Tutto ciò che rimase di quel momento di intuizione fu un oscuro presentimento che, dopo aver accompagnato Severus fin dal momento che si era svegliato in ospedale, si fece ancora più intenso e pressante.

o*o*o*o*o

Lucius Malfoy era seduto alla scrivania del proprio studio, osservando il disastro che lo circondava. Gli Auror avevano perquisito la casa a fondo, più e più volte, dedicando particolare attenzione al suo ufficio e impedendo agli elfi domestici di mettere ordine, asserendo che avrebbero potuto cercare di nascondere qualcosa per ordine dei loro padroni. Gli Auror avevano anche approfittato dell'occasione per praticare un po' di sano vandalismo e furto sulle proprietà di un malvagio Mangiamorte, pensò Lucius versandosi un secondo bicchiere dall'ultima bottiglia di liquore rimasta della sua precedentemente ricca collezione. Fortunatamente, per quanto caos gli Auror avessero fatto, non erano riusciti a trovare la camera nascosta sotto il pavimento del salone secondario, né l'ala segreta della biblioteca.

Lucius abbassò lo sguardo dal caldo colore brunito del suo whiskey di malto, posandolo su un biglietto che aveva ricevuto via gufo poco dopo aver finalmente ripreso possesso della sua casa ancestrale, e il cui contenuto aveva fatto evaporare il suo buonumore e lo aveva portato a bere più per liberarsi dal fastidio di quella situazione che per godersi il delizioso liquore.

Sul biglietto c'era scritto, in una calligrafia maldestra e infantile:

 _Verrò domani._

 _H.P._

 _P.S: Non pensare neanche a non mantenere la parola data, o andrò dritto dagli Auror a confessare di aver deposto perchè costretto da un debito di vita._

Con gesto deliberato, Lucius prese il biglietto nella mano libera, lo accartocciò e lo lanciò sopra un cumulo di documenti che gli Auror avevano gettato per terra e calpestato mentre perquisivano lo studio.

Detestava Potter. Non poteva dire di odiarlo, non esattamente, in fondo era grazie a Potter che lui e la sua famiglia erano usciti indenni da uno scandalo che avrebbe potuto distruggere le loro vite. Però lo detestava con fervore, questo sicuramente. Detestava l'arroganza con cui il giorno prima si era presentato nella sua cella di prigione per proporre il loro accordo, detestava il controllo su di sé e sulla loro conversazione che Potter aveva mantenuto per tutto l'incontro, detestava l'apparente facilità con cui aveva mentito alla giuria quella mattina. Ma soprattutto, detestava le ambivalenti impressioni che questo nuovo aspetto di Potter destava in lui: una sorta di ammirazione per come lo sciocco e sprovveduto piccolo eroe si fosse trasformato in un giovane uomo capace di prendersi ciò che voleva, e una rabbiosa inquietudine dovuta al fatto che non aveva idea di quali punti deboli un simile cambiamento lasciasse in Potter.

Lucius era cresciuto tra altri Slytherin e Purosangue, ed era perciò abituato ad avere a che fare con persone disposte a tutto per mostrarsi in pieno controllo della situazione anche quando non lo erano affatto. Un suo amico di infanzia aveva portato la famiglia alla banca rotta, costringendo il figlio a lasciare Hogwarts prima del tempo per trovarsi un lavoro di bassa lega e la moglie a dimettere tutti gli elfi domestici e ad occuparsi personalmente delle faccende di casa, il tutto perchè aveva voluto mostrare fino all'ultimo uno stile di vita lussuoso che aveva smesso di potersi permettere già da tempo. Alcune persone semplicemente _non sono capaci_ di tenere la situazione sotto controllo quando messi sotto pressione, e Lucius era sempre stato bravo a capire chi queste persone fossero e a sfruttare a proprio vantaggio le loro debolezze. Non era un caso che la villa sulla Costa Azzurra che era appartenuta alla famiglia di questo suo _amico_ d'infanzia fin dai tempi del Re Sole adesso rientrasse tra le proprietà dei Malfoy. Quando il suo _amico_ ne aveva avuto bisogno, Lucius gli aveva prestato del denaro, prendendo a garanzia la villa, e quando l'uomo era andato in bancarotta, Lucius aveva arraffato la preda su cui aveva messo gli occhi fin da quando vi aveva soggiornato durante una vacanza estiva, diversi anni prima.

Lucius non aveva però visto debolezze in Potter. Certo, era giovane, e l'arroganza è un difetto che hanno molti giovani, così sicuri della loro forza e invincibilità. Ma Potter non gli era mai sembrato quel tipo di persona.

La cosa più irritante (per non dire preoccupante) era che c'era qualcosa di terribilmente strano nel modo in cui il _Salvatore_ si era comportato: per quanto ci pensasse, Lucius non riusciva a riconciliare ciò che sapeva di Potter, ciò che Draco gli aveva raccontato, con quello che aveva visto il giorno prima e quella stessa mattina. Si sarebbe potuto pensare che fossero due persone diverse, che magari qualcuno avesse assunto le sembianze di Potter. Ma le probabilità che una cosa del genere fosse successa, considerate le protezioni da cui sicuramente il ragazzo era ancora circondato nonostante la guerra fosse finita, sembrava molto improbabile. E anche se fosse stato vero, chi avrebbe potuto spacciarsi per Potter? Come avrebbe fatto? E perchè?

Lucius svuotò il bicchiere con un sorso e lo sbattè sul tavolo con più forza di quanto avrebbe voluto.

Queste speculazioni non avevano alcuna importanza. Un uomo comune, nella situazione in cui si trovava Lucius, appena uscito di galera, con una reputazione probabilmente rovinata, una casa devastata dagli Auror e intrisa della magia nera di un Oscuro Signore, e con un enorme debito da ripagare ad un ragazzino arrogante e imprevedibile, probabilmente si sarebbe sentito stanco, ferito nell'orgoglio e sconfitto. Ma Lucius non era un uomo qualunque e dove altri avrebbero visto un abisso da cui era impossibile uscire, Lucius vedeva una possibilità per dimostrare agli altri e a se stesso che non esiste fessura troppo sottile in cui una mente subdola e abile nella manipolazione non possa infilarsi.

Qualunque fosse il piano di Potter, e indipendentemente da che la persona con cui aveva parlato il giorno prima fosse a tutti gli effetti lui, Lucius avrebbe osservato attentamente, avrebbe aspettato nell'ombra, fino a quando non fosse riuscito a decifrare le intenzioni del ragazzo, e quando ci fosse riuscito, avrebbe sfruttato questa conoscenza a suo vantaggio, per riprendere il controllo della situazione.

Lucius si lasciò sfuggire una piccola piega all'insù dell'angolo della bocca. Nel frattempo, dal momento che Potter non aveva specificato che le sue future visite a Malfoy Manor dovevano rimanere confidenziali, Lucius avrebbe aspettato qualche tempo, per poi diffondere la notizia che i Malfoy e Harry Potter si erano rappacificati e avevano trovato tanti punti in comune che il Salvatore aveva cominciato a frequentare abitualmente Malfoy Manor. La stampa si sarebbe buttata a capofitto su una simile notizia.

Aveva appena terminato di formulare i suoi piani a breve termine e si era alzato per lasciare lo studio quando un elfo domestico gli si materializzò davanti con un _pop_.

"Signor Padrone, Signore, Effy viene per dire che Signor Snape chiede incontro con Padrone. Effy ha fatto entrare Signor Snape e ha detto di aspettare."

Lucius lanciò alla piccola creatura avvolta in una vecchia federa di cuscino solo uno sguardo distratto. Severus era venuto a parlargli? Doveva essere una cosa piuttosto urgente se non aveva potuto attendere neanche fino al giorno successivo, e si era invece presentato a malapena un paio d'ore dopo la loro liberazione. Severus non era mai stato molto bravo con l'etichetta, anche se con gli anni aveva colmato alcune delle lacune lasciategli dalla sua educazione (se così si poteva chiamare) babbana. Ma di certo non poteva non rendersi conto che presentarsi in un simile momento era quantomeno inappropriato.

La rabbia che Lucius aveva sentito nei confronti del suo vecchio protetto quando aveva scoperto che questi aveva sempre (o quasi) fatto il doppio gioco era stata fortemente mitigata dall'ammirazione che non aveva potuto non provare quando aveva realizzato che per tutto quel tempo Severus era stato tanto abile da ingannare persino l'Oscuro Signore. E con tanta efficacia, per di più. La sua straordinaria abilità di cavarsela sempre, in un modo o nell'altro, era l'ennesima conferma che il giudizio di Lucius era impeccabile. Aveva selezionato Severus tra molti altri suoi giovani compagni di casa, molti dei quali ricchi rampolli che avrebbero potuto ripagarlo del suo aiuto in vari modi. E lo aveva scelto perchè gli era sembrato il più abile, astuto, scaltro e determinato dell'intero gruppo, oltre che di gran lunga il più intelligente. Inoltre, il fatto che Severus provenisse da una condizione sociale inferiore, pur avendo le qualità per scalare la piramide sociale, lo rendeva il debitore ideale. Il suo orgoglio, unico baluardo che il giovane Severus aveva avuto contro il disprezzo dei suoi compagni prima che Lucius lo prendesse sotto la sua ala – illustrandone e riconoscendone il talento – era anche la perfetta garanzia che, qualsiasi fosse il prezzo, Severus avrebbe ripagato il debito che aveva nei confronti di Lucius.

Un debito che, Lucius dovette ammettere a se stesso con una certa amarezza, era stato ampiamente ripagato negli ultimi mesi, quando se non fosse stato per i continui sforzi di Severus per proteggerli, sia Lucius che sua moglie e suo figlio sarebbero certamente stati uccisi dall'Oscuro Signore in uno dei suoi impeti di furia incontrollata, che si erano fatti sempre più frequenti e distruttivi man mano che il tempo passava.

Ciononostante, faceva fatica a non provare rancore nei confronti di Severus, anche solo per il fatto che dall'intero disastro che era stata questa guerra, Severus era uscito con molte meno umiliazioni a ferirgli l'orgoglio.

Lucius spostò lo sguardo sullo specchio a figura intera che fungeva da anta dell'armadietto dei liquori, trovandosi davanti uno spettacolo di cui era già sgradevolmente consapevole. Era troppo magro, lievemente ingobbito e con profondi cerchi sotto gli occhi che neppure gli spessi strati di malie che aveva posto su se stesso appena avuta indietro la sua bacchetta erano riusciti a coprire. Era sporco, dalla testa ai piedi, e i vestiti che gli avevano restituito scarcerandolo erano anch'essi sporchi di polvere e stropicciati. Non poteva farsi vedere in quel modo da nessuno.

"Fallo accomodare nel salotto azzurro, e vedi di riordinarlo prima che ci entri, poi vieni a mettere in ordine qui e manda Dibbly a pulire e stirare il mio completo cobalto mentre io mi preparo. Dì a Severus che dovrà attendere."

 _Gli sta solo bene, considerata la sfacciataggine di presentarsi in un momento in cui né io né la mia dimora siamo in alcun modo presentabili._

o*o*o*o*o

"Signor Snape, signore, padrone dice che adesso può ricevere" disse l'elfo domestico che aveva accompagnato Severus nel salotto azzurro, comparendo con un _pop_.

Severus si alzò dalla poltrona su cui si era seduto e si incamminò al seguito dell'elfo che gli faceva strada. Percorrendo i corridoi dell'ampia tenuta di campagna, notò come alcune cose fossero cambiate dall'ultima volta che vi aveva messo piede: benchè sembrasse tutto perfettamente lindo e ordinato, gli ambienti parevano spogli e freddi, un contrasto piuttosto netto rispetto all'arredamento ricco e ricercato che li caratterizzava prima. Severus immaginò che gli Auror si fossero divertiti a requisire gran parte degli oggetti che avevano trovato in giro, forse persino dei mobili, con il pretesto di dover controllare che non fossero stregati o pericolosi. In effetti, era sicuro che nel corridoio per cui stava passando in quel momento si fosse trovato un comò in legno d'ebano intagliato, in stile Luigi XIV, caratterizzato dai tipici cassetti cosparsi di comparti segreti e doppi fondi. Adesso il corridoio era vuoto, fatta eccezione per alcuni quadri alle pareti.

Arrivato davanti alla porta dello studio di Lucius, l'elfo domestico salutò rispettosamente e sparì. Severus entrò nell'ufficio senza bussare.

"Sempre un gentiluomo, vedo, Severus."

"Sappiamo entrambi che diventare un damerino dell'alta società non è mai stato tra i miei obbiettivi, Lucius".

Lo sguardo di Severus si spostò per tuttala stanza, osservando anche qui i sottili ma non del tutto celabili sintomi di una metodica devastazione, prima di soffermarsi sulla figura del suo vecchio protettore, in piedi dall'altra parte dell'antica scrivania. Lucius si era indubbiamente dato una ripulita: i lunghi capelli erano puliti e ordinatamente raccolti in una coda morbida dietro la nuca, la pelle era chiara e uniforme, indossava una vesta blu cobalto ricamata con fili d'argento in una fantasia di nuvole e draghi in stile orientale. Ma agli occhi di un osservatore attento come Severus, che per di più conosceva Lucius da tanto tempo, era chiaro che per quanto il vecchio amico cercasse di tornare agli antichi splendori, le ferite inferte dalle umiliazioni subite nell'ultimo anno non sarebbero scomparse tanto facilmente.

"Proprio come le formalità e la buon educazione in generale non sono mai state tra i tuoi pregi. A cosa devo la tua visita in un momento tanto inappropriato?" Rispose Lucius freddamente, lo sguardo duro pervaso da un luccichio vagamente folle.

Severus lo osservò qualche istante. La loro non era mai stata un amicizia fatta di sorrisi sinceri e risate divertite, quanto piuttosto di stima e ammirazione reciproche, sempre accompagnate da una sana dose di diffidenza e cautela. Severus si disse che la piccola fitta di dolore che aveva sentito nel petto quando Lucius gli aveva risposto tanto freddamente era solo un dolore intercostale.

"Ho delle domande urgenti da farti."

Lucius si adombrò per un istante prima di tornare rapidamente ad un espressione di fredda cortesia.

"E cosa vorresti sapere, di preciso, vecchio amico mio?"

Severus non si lasciò turbare dal tono sarcastico con cui Lucius aveva usato la parola _amico_ , e domandò, giungendo dritto al punto: "Come hai fatto a convincere Potter a testimoniare per te?"

Lucius si lasciò sfuggire una breve risata affettata, accomodandosi sulla propria poltrona dietro la scrivania.

"Vedo che come al solito non ti piacciono i giri di parole. Accomodati, prego."

"No, grazie, preferisco stare in piedi. Rispondi alla mia domanda."

Lucius osservò il ospite per qualche istante con sguardo calcolatore. Doveva sapere, pensò Severus, che rifiutarsi categoricamente di rispondere alla domanda era fuori questione: i Malfoy dovevano troppo a Severus perchè Lucius potesse semplicemente rifiutare di collaborare. D'altro canto, non c'era nessuna garanzia che rispondesse in modo completamente veritiero.

Alla fine, un sorriso di scherno si dipinse sulle labbra sottili del padrone di casa.

"Non è ovvio? Potter mi doveva la vita e io ne ho approfittato. Non sarai stato tanto ingenuo da credere che ci fosse una qualche altra ragione, magari il buon cuore di Potter?"

"No. Ma non sono neanche tanto ingenuo da credere ciecamente a ciò che mi hai appena detto."

Lucius alzò un aristocratico sopracciglio, sempre sorridendo lievemente.

"E che altra ragione potrebbe esserci?" domandò.

Spazientito, Severus si sporse in avanti, poggiando entrambe le mani sul tavolo in modo da incombere su Lucius.

"So che c'è qualcos'altro. In questa faccenda qualcosa non torna e so che tu sai cos'è. Innanzi tutto, se davvero Potter si è limitato a ripagare un debito, perchè non lo hai costretto a testimoniare in tuo favore anche davanti alla stampa fin dall'inizio? Non puoi non sapere che se oggi qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, fosse andata storta, adesso saresti ancora ad Azkaban. Perchè aspettare tanto a lungo, se davvero Potter è in debito con te? Cosa stavi aspettando?"

il sorriso era sparito dal volto di Lucius. Osservava Severus dal basso con sguardo impassibile.

Severus prese questo silenzio come un'ammissione che le sue supposizioni erano corrette.

"Lucius, non sto cercando di trovare un modo per metterti in una posizione di svantaggio. A seconda di cos'é successo in realtà, le conseguenze potrebbero essere molto gravi, per tutti noi, e-"

Lucius lo interruppe con un gesto della mano infastidito, abbandonando la facciata di cortese ospite.

"E quali sarebbero queste conseguenze, Severus?" ribatté, caricando il nome del suo vecchio amico di veleno.

Severus si limitò ad osservare il suo interlocutore in silenzio. Non si era aspettato un accoglienza a braccia aperte, anzi, sapeva che Lucius non si sarebbe liberato facilmente del proprio rancore. Uno dei pochi valori di cui gli Slytherin fanno tesoro é la lealtà verso i propri compagni, e scoprire che Severus aveva fatto il doppio gioco per tanto tempo era di certo un boccone che non poteva essere digerito facilmente. Per quanto Severus lo avesse aiutato, era improbabile che Lucius lo perdonasse mai del tutto.

Quando, diciassette anni prima, Severus aveva evitato la prigione grazie all'aiuto di Dumbledore, era riuscito a convincere Lucius e tutti i suoi compagni Deatheater ancora in libertà che la sua lealtà era sempre appartenuta alla causa, e soprattutto alla sua Casa. Ma adesso non esisteva più alcun dubbio che Severus avesse cambiato schieramento senza mezze misure: lui stesso non aveva più alcun desiderio o interesse a fingere di provare per l'Oscuro Signore nulla di diverso dal disgusto che lo pervadeva quando pensava a quel mostro dal volto di serpe.

L'ostilità di Lucius era prevedibile. Severus non aveva alcuna ragione per rimanerne ferito, davvero nessuna.

Apparentemente, Lucius era troppo amareggiato per prendere in considerazione di fidarsi di Severus senza delle valide ragioni. Severus poteva solo sperare di non doversi mai pentire di quanto stava per fare.

"So che la tua lealtà era a dir poco vacillante quando l'Oscuro Signore è caduto. So anche che continuerebbe ad esserlo se in qualche modo si scoprisse che non tutto è davvero tutto finito come sembra. Perciò è nel tuo interesse quanto nel mio che tutto _continui_ ad essere finito." Severus fece una pausa, lasciando che le implicazioni del suo discorso facessero presa nella mente di Lucius, che aveva percettibilmente dilatato gli occhi per la sorpresa, e la paura.

"È di fondamentale importanza che tu mi dica come hai fatto ad ottenere la collaborazione di Potter."

Lucius rimase in silenzio, osservandolo, l'atteggiamento di sdegnosa sufficienza sostituito da una preoccupazione che non riusciva a celare.

"Ciò che stai insinuando è impossibile." Affermò, ma il grave silenzio che seguì le sue parole gli confermò che lui stesso non ci credeva davvero. "Non puoi aspettarti di convincermi a fare ciò che vuoi semplicemente lasciando per aria alcune vaghe previsioni senza darmi qualche tipo di prova concreta. Dimmi di cosa stai parlando, esattamente." Ordinò.

Severus scosse la testa. "È meglio che tu non sappia, e in ogni caso potrebbe non esserci nulla da dire. Dipende tutto da cosa risponderai alle mie domande."

Lucius scrutò il suo interlocutore alla ricerca di un segnale che stese mentendo o che cerasse di ingannarlo, ma non trovò niente se non la cupa serietà che era sempre stata una caratteristica di Severus, anche quando era solo un ragazzino.

"Perchè dovrei fidarmi di te?" domandò infine.

"Ti ho mai davvero dato ragione per non farlo?"

Severus vide un 'Sì' rabbioso affacciarsi alle labbra del suo vecchio amico e lì morire. Era normale per gli Slytherin avere segreti e progetti nascosti, pertanto Lucius non poteva rimprovera a Severus di aver avuto dei piani personali che differivano da quelli dichiarati. Il vero tradimento sarebbe stato se quei piani avessero direttamente danneggiato i compagni, e mentre questo era vero per tutti gli altri Deatheater, Severus era riuscito a proteggere i Malfoy anche facendo il doppio gioco. Per un uomo dalla mentalità opportunista come Lucius, non riconoscere di poter fare affidamento sull'utilità di Severus sarebbe stato quantomeno sciocco.

Lucius prese un respiro profondo, cercando di allontanare il pensiero di cosa avrebbe potuto succedere se Severus avesse avuto ragione e l'Oscuro Signore fosse stato davvero meno morto di quanto tutti pensavano, e cominciò a parlare.

"Non sono stato io a convincere Potter a parlare in mio favore. Lui si è presentato da me ieri mattina offrendosi di testimoniare in favore mio e della mia famiglia. A dire il vero, mi ha praticamente imposto di accettare il suo aiuto. La cosa più interessante, però, è che, proprio come oggi siamo egregiamente riusciti a dimostrare, Potter non era lì per ripagare un debito di vita, dal momento che apparentemente il nostro aiuto dopo la battaglia non è stato cruciale per salvarlo."

"Cosa?!" Esclamò Severus. Era ovvio dall'espressione sconvolta che non riuscì a controllare che questa non era affatto la risposta che si era aspettato. E a giudicare dal baluginio di paura che lampeggiò nei suoi occhi per un istante, questa era esattamente la risposta che non avrebbe voluto sentire.

Severus si sporse in avanti, ogni ritegno abbandonato.

"Stai dicendo che è venuto da te _spontaneamente_? Che non esisteva alcun debito da ripagare a spingerlo?"

"Esatto." rispose Lucius, cercando di nascondere quanto la reazione di Severus stesse aumentando la sua preoccupazione.

"Perchè? Perchè lo ha fatto? Deve aver chiesto qualcosa in cambio!"

"Sì...ha chiesto completo e illimitato accesso alla biblioteca di Malfoy Manor, inclusa la sezione segreta. Puoi immagine come la sorpresa di sentire quel ragazzino ignorante chiedere di entrare nella mia biblioteca sia stato superato solo da quella di scoprire che è interessato ai miei tomi più oscuri."

Severus si lasciò cadere sulla sedia che fino a quel momento aveva ignorato. Aveva le labbra contratte e gli occhi persi in un punto non ben definito della parete dietro la scrivania, e Lucius poteva quasi sentire il suono dei pensieri sfrecciare velocissimi nella sua mente.

Dopo quasi un minuto trascorso esclusivamente a pensare, Severus chiuse gli occhi e prese a massaggiarsi la base del naso con l'aria agitata e sofferente che assumeva quando non riusciva a risolvere un rompicapo particolarmente difficile.

"Devi raccontarmi con esattezza e nei minimi particolari ciò che è successo durante il tuo incontro con Potter. E dovrai anche tenerlo d'occhio per me ogni volta che verrà qui." Severus aprì gli occhi e rivolse a Lucius uno sguardo scuro e penetrante che fece rabbrividire l'uomo suo malgrado.

"Potrebbe davvero non essere finita."


End file.
